¿Por qué James Potter se enamoro de Lily Evans?
by Enagh
Summary: Siempre se habla de como James enamora a Lily, aqui de como el se enamora de ella. capitulo16 capitulo final.
1. El corazon de james

**aclaracion:** los personajes reconocibles son de Jk Rowling, los demas son mios. 

Basandome en que en muchos fics ponen que james le intenta dar celos a Lily para que ella lo tome en cuenta, yo decidi cambiar un poco eso.

otra cosa, el comienzo es un poco fuerte, pero es para todos, General. ;)

* * *

¿Por que James se enamoro de Lily?

Algo que por lo general no nos queda muy claro, siempre se sabe como james enamora a lily, pero nunca por que james se enamoro de ella en primer plano, o porque le comenzo a pedir citas.

Para tods aquellos que tiene esta duda, aqui les explico el porque

_**EL corazon roto de James.**_

Las manos, llenas de lujurias, le recorrian el cuerpo, cada espacio, cada detalle. Le intento desabrochar el patalon, pero no pudo. Algo la detuvo.

'No.

'Calma james, me han dicho que no duele nada y que es muy rico...

'Es que no quiero, no me obliges ¿Quieres-James se abrocho la camisa, se puso el cinturon y se arreglo la tunica-. Aparte, vamos tarde a la clase de transformacion.

Ambos salieron y corrieron al aula. llegaron justo a tiempo, al parecer McGonagall habia estado hablando con una alunma que habia tenido una disolucion amorosa.

James Potter, la futura promesa a ser -es que solo van en cuarto- el mas popular de todo el colegio, apuesto, jugador de quidditch y un merodeador. Todo lo que los chicos deseaban ser y todo lo que las chicas deseaban cofllevaralacamacof... hum... tener. Pero solo una habia sido la afortunada. Linda Green la chica mas popular de todo Hogwarts, rubia natural, ojos turquesa, cuerpo de diosa y novia de James Potter. Todo lo que las chicas deseaban ser y todo lo que los chicos deseaban tener.

Eran la pareja perfecta nunca discutian y se amaban. El catorce de febrero cumplian un año.

Los ultimos meses Linda habia presionado a James para llevar su relacion "al siguiente nivel" (Nda: se entiende que queria follar con el? o el principio no fue lo suficiente explicito?). Pero James era todavia muy infantil todo el tiempo hacia bromas, las que planeaba con Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y Peter Petigrew, tambian pasaba mucho tiempo "en el la escoba haciendo piruetas", como decia Linda a sus entrenamientos. Pero todo esto cambiaria dos dias antes de su aniversario, despues de un partido de Gryffindor contra Ravenclaw.

Despues de cojer la snitch, james se fue a celebrar el triunfo a la torre de Gryffindor, dejando botada a su novia, la que no tardo en encontrar quien la consolara.

Alan Trober habia sido el elegido, quien no tuvo problema en "descargar su frustracion" con la novia de unos de sus oponentes. Y asi, Linda, llevo la relacion "al siguiente nivel" en menos de dos horas.

El aconteciemiento no tardo en ser sabido por todo el colegio. Despues de una bulliciosa y llamativa roptura, en la que Linda lloro por lo incensible que era James, el amor de su vida. La nueva pareja -Linda Green y Alan Trober- hablo con Rita Skeeter, la reportera de la seccion de chismes de "El Profeta de Hogwarts" -la unica seccion que los alumnos leian- quien escribio, segun ella, el mejor reportaje de su vida.

Gracias a tan "enclarecedor" reportaje, la popularidad de los merodeadores disminuyo notablemente. Las bromas diarias a los Slytherin no se ralizaron por largo tiempo. James estaba realmente deprimido. ¡El amaba a su chica, y ahora ella se panboneaba por el colegio cogida del brazo de Trober. En lo ultimo que james pensaba era en los Slytherin y hacerles la vida imposible. Pero gracias al ingenio de dos de los Merodeadores (Nda: supongo que saben a cuales me refiero?), que encontraron la forma ideal para que Green volviera con James.

'Yo comprendo Prongs, que estes destrozado. "Los merodeadores se chuparon", no sabes cuantas veces he escuchado eso en el dia... ¡Y hace dos semanas que no tengo una sola cita-Gritaba Sirius exasperado al ver su amigo tirado en la cama, abrazando su almohada y mirar al vacia por horas.

'Yo la quiero- Gimoteaba.

'Lo sabemos James -interrumpio Remus antes de que sirius se pusiera agritar de nuevo-. Es por eso que consideramos que debes recuparla.

'Si supiese como, no estaria aqui oyendo a Sirius gritarme y a ti diciemdome cosas obvias.

'De eso ya nos dimos cuenta James, por eso hemos encontrado la forma ideal de hacer que Linda vuelva contigo. Señor Lupin, adelante -Dijo sirius con voz militar.

Remus Se puso frente a James, hizo un moviemiento con su varita y una especia de pantalla aparecio frente a ellos. En esta estaba graficada una mujer y un hombre.

'Despues de la exaustiba averiguacion y encuesta realisada hace tres dias, hemos llegado a la conclucion de que, aparte de que las mujeres se complican mucho la vidad, la mejor manera de recuperar a cualquier chica, bueno a casi todas, es dandole celos.

'sisisi -Dijo sirius muy emocionado-. Si ella te ve con otra chica, va a pensar que ya la has olvidado, que no te importa. Esa agua ya paso bajo el puente-. Dio un golpecito a la "pantalla" y en ella aperecio una lista de nombres de chicas con su foto y datos sobre ellas.

'Ahora, no puede ser cualquier chica -indico remus.

'Exacto, no puede ser algunas de tus admiradoras por que le podrias romper el corazon...

'Tampoco chicas a las que le hemos hecho alguna broma, esa estan descartadas de primer plano.

'Por lo que quedan las "ignoradas", esas que son tan poco notorias que ni nosotros le hemos hecho bromas.

Despues de dos de rebisar la lista, y decidirse solo por chicas de Gryffindor. Se fueron dando cuanta que la mayoria eran chicas de primero, solo habian tes que iban en su mismo curso.

'Y las finalistas del concurso "la novia de james" son; -Sirius hablaba con voz de animador del Miss universo-. Beatriz Rivera, Belen Vergara y Lily Evans.

Sirius leyo vio la lista y puso cara de desaprobaion.

'Belen no puede ser, es mi primastra, y no me tiene mucho aprecio, asi que si sabe que eres mi amigo no va a querer. Bueno eso deja a Rivera y Evans.

'No fue Rivera la que se presento para ser buscadora pero no fue porque tu le quitaste el puesto -Pregunto Remus.

'Si, no creo que quiera ser mi "pareja". solo queda Evans.

'ok, pero que no este con Belen o Rivera, ellas son sus amigas y no creo que quieran que ella se preste para algo asi -Aclaro Sirius.

Lily cenaba acompañada de sus dos mejores amigas, Belen Vergara una chica de hermosos y profundos ojos negros, pelo azabache corto hasta los hombros y buena compostura fisica -aunque ella se quejara todo el tiempo de sus anchas caderas, la otra Beatriz Rivera alta, pelo castaño suelto y despeinado (la version femenina de James), ojos cafes verdosos y de cuerpo de golpeadora, uno de los motivos por la cual no la hebian elegido como buscadora. Lily por otro lado era todo lo contrario a sus amigas, era pequeña y muy delgada, siempre llevaba su cabello rojo cereza recogido en una cola de caballo y tenia unos brillantes ojos verde esmeralda.

Las chicas conversaban animadamente de la proxima salida a Hogsmade, Lily estaba sentada frente a Belen y Bea, cuando llego Peter con remus, se sentaron cerca de las chicas para que ellas escucharan su conversacion.

'Es una pena-dijo peter con el tono alto, James es muy buen buscador, pero ahora que lo han suspendido de por vida del quidditch...

'Si- afirmo Remus hablando igual de alto que Peter- Me pregunto quien sera el nuevo buscador ahora...

'O la nueva bucadora-Dijo Peter mirando a Rivera, quien habia estado muy atenta desde "James es muy buen buscador"

'Eh... yo... debo irme -sin mas, la castaña salio como alma que lleva el diablo a... no tenia idea de adonde iba.

En el vestibulo, Sirius vigilaban la entrada del gran comedor, cuando vio a la chica correr por la escalora de marmol, supo que era su turno. Entro al salon y ubico con la mirada a Remus y Peter, miro mas a la izquierda y vio a su prima conversando con el objetivo.

'¿Que quieres Black-pregunto belen con una "sonrisa" de bienvenida, al ver que su primo se sentaba a su lado.

'Hola, que como estoy, muy bien, gracias por preguntar, que es de mi vida, todo muy bien...

'Deja la broma y di de una vez, no soporto verte, suficiente tengo contigo en el verano.

'Bueno, yo que tengo la amabilidad de pasar un tiempo en familia y tu me odias. Y ahora te vengo a saludar y me mandas a bailar tango con un chango en el chongo!

Lily miro a Sirius y luego a Belen.

'¿Que es un chongo?

'¡No me robes la frase-Grito enfadada la morena

'yo hago lo que se me da la gana... -Sirius tomo el vaso de jugo de belen y lo tiro sobre la tunica de la chica-. Comprendes, lo que yo quiero -Luego, y antes de que Belen pudiese reaccionar, Sirius corria con direccion al patio.

¡ERES HOMBRE MUERTO BLACK-Ese fue el grito de guerra de Belen, que salio disparada en busca de venganza.

Sirius llego a un arbol cerca de la entrada al castillo... y grito

'¡Ahora entras tu Prongs- Y corrio tipo Forrest Gump.

James espero a ver a Vergara salia y entro calmadamente al Gran Comedor. Ahora debia conseguir a la actriz para su nueva "obra de teatro". Se acerco a Lily y, lo mas humildemente que el podia, dijo.

'¿Te molesta si me siento aqui?

Lily lavanto la vista de su budin de chocolate, y vio a un chico guapo de cabello azabache, mas intenso que el de Belen, unos ojos avellana detras de unas enormes gafas redondas y una sonrisa irresistible. Lily sintio como se sonrojo y asintio debilmente. Lilyno era de esas chicas que se consideraran "minas", era una mas del monton, y se sentia nerviosa, no por que James Potter el mas popular, se le acercase a hablar, si no que un chico se le acerco a hablar.

'Hola, soy James Potter.

'Lil...Lily Evans -Dijo nerviosa. Por lo general lily podia conversar con un chico sim problemas y no era timida, pero ahora estaba hablando con un chico guapo que no paraba de sonreirle.

'Bueno, no se como decir esto... -Comenzo un tanto nervioso, pero sin perder su hermosa sonrisa.

'Remus Lupin- Remus fua a ayudar a su amigo, se sento junto y Peter al otro lado de esta, Te venimos a ofrecer un trabajo.

'¿Un trabajo-Lily se sintio confundida. "No esperaran que les ayude en alguna broma?"

'Un trabajo que solo una persona cualificada como tu podria hacer -Prosigio Remus, ignorando la pregunta de la perlirroja-. Corroboranos algo -Dijo con la voz de una gran gerente que esta a apunto de emplear a un chico recien salido de la universidad-. Es verdad que te desarrolas en el campo de las artes dramaticas?

Lily se sorprendio mucho, solo sus amigas sabian que a Lily le encantaba actuar, y que casi todos los veranos iba a un campamento de artes escenicas. ¿Como sabian estos tipòs que ella actuaba?

'Depende- Respondio-. Para que quieren saber?

'Directo al grano-Salto james muy contento-. yo creo que eres la indicada para este trabajito.

'¿Que trabajito-A Lily le comenzo a invadir una preocupacion "¿Que quieren estos pervertidos?"

'Necesito que seas mi novia.

Fue ese el momento en que Lily supo que eran unos pervertidos

'¿Necesitas-Pregunto con tono mordaz.

'Obviamente te voy a pagar -Advirtio james al ver a la sorprendida chica.

"levantate lentamente y camina a la salida sin mirar a traz" El corazon de lily latia rapidamente, fuese lo que fuese que esos chicos querian con ella, no lo haria. se intento levantar, pero sintio unas manos en sus hombros, Peter y Remus la obligaron a sentarse.

'¡Es que tienes muy poco tacto James -Reprendio Remus a su amigo-. Lo que este pergenio queria decir es; Que necesitamos que actues como su novia.

Lily respiro hondo y miro a los tres chicos.

'¿Y para que-Atino a decir.

'Desde que Linda termino con James, el pobre a estado muy deprimido, pasa el dia llorando en su cama y gimoetendo cuanto quiere a la chica, por eso nosotros encontramos la forma de que la chica vuelva con James, y eso es dandole celos -Respondio Peter.

'Gracias por tus palabras, Pet, de verdad, logra que me sienta mejor-dijo James sarcasticamente. A lo que Peter asintio.

'Bueno, que dices Lily, te puedo llamar lily-Remus dibujo una sonrisa, y Lily no puedo evitar asentir.

'Eso es un si-pregunto el licantropo.

'Un momento -Dijo una voz a su espalda. Beatriz miraba enfandada a los tres chicos-. No estaras haciendo tratos con estos -Pregunto despectivamente.

'Aun no me decido.

'Pues ya te decidiste -Dijo otra voz-. No, sea lo que sea que estos te piediesen la respuesta es no- Dijo Belen como quien regaña a un niño pòr haber aceptado el dulce de algun desconocido.

'Eso -Le apoyo la castaña.

'Y que su voto no cuenta aqui-Pregunto james al ver que el plan se arruinada-. Es decir, ella ya esta grande para decidir por si misma, y por cierto ¿Donde esta Sirius?.

Una mano verde y con unas gotitas de sangre, se apoyo en el hombro de James, quien recibio el mayor susto de su vida.

'Si te refieres a ese energumeno de la sociedad, recibio su castigo -Sentencio Belen, con brillo de triunfo en sus oscuros ojos.

'No... poder... Vergara... salvaje -Y con eso, el chico de ojos azules cayo sobre un plato de comida lleno de pure.

Una ves que los merodeadores desaparecieran por la entrada del gran comedor, Belen y Bea gritaban cosas de que no estaria pensando en serio lo que potter le pedia, y que se negaban rotundamente a degarla hacer algo relacionado con ellos.

'Bueno, acaso mi voto no cuenta -y se fue a su dormitorio a pensar en la "propuesta de trabajo" que Potter le habia echo.

Al cabo de una semana de gritos de Belen y Bea, las suplicas de Potter, incluyendo todo lo que Sirius habia pasado para que ellos hubiesen conversado sin los gritos de sus amigas y mucho pensarlo con la almohado, Lily tomo su decicion. Llamo a sus amigas y a los merodeadores para darles la noticia.

Asi que ahi estaban 4 chicos y 2 chicas, reunidos en la lechuceria.

'Lo que yo no entiendo es por que nos cito en la lechucreria -Exclamaba James indignado.

'Probablemente para no verte llorar cuando nos diga que ha rechazado la idea, es un lugar bastante oscuro cuando anochece -Explico beatriz.

Pero se equivoca. A las 8:23 pm exactas, tal como decia la carta que habia enviado a los merodeadores y a sus amigas, una lechuca gris bajo se comodo puesto, y se apoyo en el hombro de sirius (Nda: estoy convencida que esa era una lechuza hembra, y vio la perfecta oportunidad de apoyarse en hombro de siri-pooh... ejem ejem... volviendo al relato), el ojiazul tomo la carta y acaricio a la lechuza, la que se quedo en su hombro y sin intencion aparente de querer moverse (Nda: Les dije!).

James, controlodo por sus nervios arrebato el sobre a Sirius y lo abrio, pero no pudo leerlo porque Belen se lo quito con la clara intencion de ser la primera en leerlo, pero beatriz se le quito, luego Sirius se lo quito a Beatriz, peter se lo quito a Sirius, quien le dio un pape para arrebatarselo, luego Remus, harto del juegito, se lo quito a sirius, para que James se lo quitara, y luego Belen a James con la clara intencion de de ser la primera en leerlo...

En ese minuto, Lily aparecio de la nada con una mirada asecina, les quito el papel y lo leyo.

"Queridos todos los presente:

Les cite aqui para... Bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla..., esto quiere decir, que acepto el trabajo

Gracias por venir y bla, bla, bla..., se despide Lily Evans."

'¿Para que pusiste tantos bla, bla, bla -Pregunto Peter, por lo que Sirius le dio otro pape.

'Realmente piensas trabajar para este -Gritaba Bea indignada y señalando a james despectivamente...

'Va a ser tu jefe ¡tu jefe, te das cuenta?

'Va a estar encima tuyo -gritaron las dos chicas al unisono.

'Epa epa epa-Grito James-. Nadie va a estar encima de nadie -aclaro el chico de gafas.

'Si que seras pervetido, y tu deja de reir -gruño belen a Sirius-. Vamos a ver lily -Comenzo belen como quien explica a un crio de dos años que dos mas dos son 4, entiendes bien lo que acabas de hacer, vas a trabajar para ese!

'"Ese" tiene nombre -se defendio james-. y que sea amigo de Sirius no significa que me tengas que odiar a mi tambien...

'Gracias por tu ayuda James, yo que simpre e sido tu mejor amigo...

'Y que hay de mi -Intervino Remus, un tanto harto de que James y Sirius siempre fueran los mejores amigos-. Yo tambien siempre e apoyado a James, y a mi se me ocurrio lo de los celos y la novia falsa...

'Asi que fuiste tu el que dio la idea este estupido plan -Ahora beatriz atacaba a Remus, por ser el cerebro de tan maqueavelico plan.

Peter miraba la escena divertido, era la priemra vez que nadie le gritaba a el.

Sirius discutia con Belen, diciendo que no sabia porque tanto odio si el era tan bueno, y Belen le respondia que si con ser bueno se referia a hacer cada verano, desde que tenia 5 años, un infierno.

James trataba de acercarse a lily para hablar sobre el plan, pero entre ella y el estaban estas dos parejas dicuetiendos las mayores idioteces jamas escuchadas, y unos movimientos de brazos que intentaban herir a cualquiera que se acerca.

Con tanto griterio, que las lechuzas se despertaron y comenzaron a atacar a los que interrumpian su descanso antes de salir a cazar, asi que en medio de grito y picotasos, los 7 chicos salieron corriendo en cualquier direccion, causando tal alboroto, que los cuadros gritaban por ayuda a algun adulto, que calamara a los adolecentes, y uno que pedia la ahorca para los 7 chiquillos escandalosos.

'¡POTTER, BLACK, LUPIN, PETIGREW, VERGARA, RIVERA Y EVANS!

La voz de la Profesora McGonagall resono por el pasillo. Como si de un "petrificus totalius" se tratase, los 7 se quedaron quietos, con los brazos pegados a su cuerpos y las piernas muy rigidas.

'¡Pueden explicarme que es todo este griterio-De inmediato, los 7 se pusieron a hablar, culpandose los unos a los otros-. ¡BASTA, a mi despacho todos.

Lily no conocia el despacho de la Prof. McGonagall. Era muy simple, casi como una oficina solo que en vez de lapices convencionales, habian plumas, tinteros y pergaminos por todos lados. Tambien estaba la copa de las casa y la de quidditch, junto a una pequeña bandera con la insignia de Gryffindor.

McGonagall aparecio siete butacas, mientras que Belen, lily y Beatriz se sentaban en la que estaba mas cerca, los merodeadores se sentaban en sus butacas favoritas, que ya habian amoldado.

'Ustedes tres-Dijo McGonagall a las chicas- Nunca las habia visto en un comportamiento tan caotico, solo les advierto que a la proxima habra castigo. Diez puntos menos por cada una.

Belen iba a protestar, pero sirius la jalo del hombro y la obligo a sentarse, guiñandole un ojo. Belen se sonrojo levemente.

'¿Que sera esta vez-Murmuraba McGonagall, miestras buscaba algo en sus cajones.

'Creo que lo dejo junto a la orden de bombas fetidas que pedimos en segundo.

'Ah, aqui esta, gracias Lupin- McGonagall saco un pergamino que desenrrollo. El pergamino era bastante engañoso, se veia pequeño, pero debia medir mas de tres metros, la profesora fue hasta el final y leyo en voz baja-. "Ordenar el comedor durante una semana sin magia", eso fue hace... ¡tres semanas-McGonagall estaba sorprendida.

'Asi es profesora-Dijo Sirius con tono de alcoholico anonimo en rehabilitacion- Y hoy dia iba a ser un mes, pero ya nos ve, haciendo escandalo.

'No podemos vivir sin ello- agrego Peter con cara de inocencia. McGonagall simplemete los miro incredula.

'Bien, lo siguiente en la lista es lavar al calamar por dos semanas- Levanto la vista, los 4 chicos asintieron- Ya saben martes, jueves, sabado y domingo. en las cocinas estan los utencilios de limpieza. Ahora a la torre y no mas escandalos.

Los 7 salieron y caminaron en silencio hasta la sala comun.

'Que era ese pergamino-pregunto lily a su "jefe".

'Es la lista de nuestros castigos, cuanto duraron y la fecha en la que los hicimos. Asi McGonagall, se asegura de no repetir.

'Es mas bien como un filtro de castgiso- intervino Sirius pensativo-. Primero los prueba con nosotros, y son muy crueles y te pueden llevar a la muertes, los descarta.

'Tienes razon-Lo apoyo James-. Que yo sepa, nosotros hemos sidos los unicos que hemos podado el sauce boxeador.

'Si, pero no hablemos de eso...-Corto Remus a sus amigos con una mirada significativa, los chicos comprendieron.

'Bueno, Entonces Potter, todavia nose nada.

'Primero, James o Jamsie, vas a ser mi novia. Segundo, tenemos que inventar algo que nos halla unido, una cita o algo asi, podriamos haber ido en secreto a...

'Lo haces todo mal -Regaño Beatriz

'No puede ser en un lugar secreto, nadie los veria, si le quieres dar celos tiene que ser publico, mañana en el almuerzo, justo cuando ella entre tu vas donde Lily y le pides que salga contigo este sabado, que hay salida a Hogsmade.

'De seguro Green vaya con Trober al cafe nuevo que hay, Madame Pidupié. Ahi hacen una escena bien dramatica, James le toma la mano a Lily y dice bien fuerte "nunca habia sentido algo asi, snitchs en mi estomago, mi corazon latir rapidamente al verte, tus ojos verdes, tu pelo rojo" y pretenden amor incondicional... hum... este, ustedes... bueno-Beatriz, se veia un tanto nerviosa. Suspiro-.¿Planean besarse?

'¡NO-Gritaron los dos al unisono.

'era solo una pregunta... -musito la castaña sonrojada.

* * *

Bueno, ya saben, si les gusto me mandan un rr, de verdad ke me hacen mucha ilucion!

Pitucita

BelpeR

MOS

MOC

MLL

MOD

MOSeverusana

MOAP


	2. que comiense la funcion!

Aclaracion: los personajes ke conoscan son de JK, el resto mio.

**_

* * *

_**

_**Que comience la funcion!**_

**__**

Era martes por la mañana, se veia un sol muy bonito, bueno, bonito habria sido de no ser por las nubes, pero de seguro que el sol estaba muy bonito. Ese dia comenzaba "Recuperar a la chica de James", en la que ya estaban involucradas Bea y Belen. Que habian preparado los dialogos y se encagarian de vestir a Lily para la cita.

James estaba sentado en una butaca frente a la chimenea, cuando escucho a tres voces femeninas bajando por la escalera. Eran Lily, Bea y Belen.

'Buenos dias -Saludo James cortesmente, habian acordado verse en la hora que habia mas gente en la sala comun, para que todos vieran la primera escena del primer acto de "RechiJa".-Que tal Lily?

La pelirroja se "sonrojo", y James quedo impresionado, Lily era realmente una buena actriz.

'Hola James -Sijo suavemente pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que todas las chicas se voltearan a ver.

'Estas... estas muy guapa.

'Gracias -Lily solto una risita tonta, Belen y Bea tambien. imitaban ala perfeccion a las admiradoras de Sirius.

'Te puedo acompañar a desayunar?

'¡Si-Grito Lily muy contenta, se colgo del brazo de James y bajaron al Gran Comedor. En ese momento Sirius, Remus y Peter llegaron a la sala comun.

'Le pidio-Pregunto Peter dando saltitos, el siempre era el que hacia las actuaciones frente a los profesores. las chicas asintieron alegremente.

'ay-suspiro Belen-. Hacen tan linda pareja- y luego los 5 abandonaron la sala. Cuidando no pisar un escarabajo que estaba en la entrada.

James y Lily llegaron al gran comedor, llamando la atencion de todos en el salon, lily se solto de james y abanzo a su mesa. Se sentaron frente a frente y no hablaron mientras comian cerelaes, tostadas y cafe.

Rita skeeter entro corriendo al gran comedor, la sonrisa que traia en su cara le indico a James que el plan iba viento en popa. Skeeter se sento con sus demas amigas del diario del profeta, y comenzo a hablar muy entusiamada, las chicas se pasaban el dato unas a otras en la mesa de Ravenclaw, hasta que una chica se levanto y fue a la mesa de Hufflepuf, y converso con un grupo de chicas, todas comenzaron a chillar y miraban de reojo ala pareja, un chica de primero, con pelo negro y largo hasta la cintura, se sento en la mesa de Gryffindor y hablo a unas chicas mayores, una de ellas muy parecida a ella.

'No sabia que seria tan rapido -Exclamo lily sorprendia.

'si se trata de un merodeador, la noticia vuela.

Lily miro a James buscando algun gesto que le indicara que era una broma, pero el chico sonreia arrogantemente y al parecer hablaba en serio.

Sobre las mesas se escucho un chiflido, y james miro a lily con cara de embobado, y lily miraba de reojo la entrada. Ahi estaba la pareja perfecta, Linda Green y Alan Trober. se dieron un beso y cada uno se fue a su mesa.

En cuanto Linda se sento, la misma Rita Skeeter se acerco y le dijo algo al oido, señalo a James y Lily, quienes miraban detenidamente la reaccion de la rubia, que no tardo en llegar. En cuanto Linda giro la cabeza para ver a James, este miro a Lily, y ella solto una risita lo suficientemente clara para que resonara en todo el comedor.

Linda dio un golpe en la mesa, y se fue a sentar con su ex novio.

'Hola James.

'Ah, hola... Linda?

'Si-Respondio confundida la chica, realmente no recordaba su nombre.

'Te presento a Lily Evans, ella es... una amiga-Dijo mirando a la pelirroja significativamente, y esta se volvio a sonrojar.

'Bueno, yo solo queria saber si tu y yo seguiamos siendo amigos?

'CLaro que si-Respondio James emocionado al ver que el plan funcionaba, estaba a punto de abrazar a Linda, cuando lily carraspeo y le miro con una sonrisa. James extandio la mano y la estrecho con Linda, quien se fue un tanto disgustada.

'¡Tienes que dejar de ser tan obvio-susurro Lily.

Asi paso la mañana, Lily y James se lanzaban miradas cada vez que Linda los miraba, y cuando no, Lily regañaba a James por que cada vez que Green pasaba con Trober, el chico tomaba su varita con la clara intencion de hacerle daño al chico.

A la hora de almuerzo, Lily estaba con Belen y Bea y esperaban tranquilamente a que llegara James a completar su actuacion del dia, porque despues de almuerzo sus clases no se topaban.

La pareja perfecta entre, se despidieron con un beso y cada uno para su mesa, en culquier momento llegaria James y los demas.

Y ahi estaban los merodeadores. Llegaron los cuatro juntos, encabezados por James, detras de el Sirius y Remus a cada lado y Peter cerraba la marcha. Como Lily estaba de espalda a la entrada no se dio cuenta cuando llegaron los Merodeadores, pero Belen y Bea si, quienes al ver a los chicos no pudieron dejar de sentir una ola de nervios recorrer su espalda, la cosa era si los nervios eran por lo proxima escena o por lo bien que se veian los tres primeros chicos.

Belen le dio una suave patada a Lily, quien instintivamente, levanto la mirada en direccion a los chicos. se dio vuelta y espero a que llegaran.

Sirius se sento allado de Bea, para evitar peleas entre el y Belen, y Remus al lado de Belen, James se sento junto a Lily y peter al otro lado.

Rita Skeeter no despegaba la mirada del grupo de Gryffindors, sostenia un pluma y escribia euforicamente. No queria perderse ni un solo detalle.

James miraba a Linda, quien hablaba con sus amigas y al parecer no se habia percatado de la presencia de James. Estaba nervioso, ella tenia que ver como invitaba a lily a salir a hogsmade, para que ella tambien fuese al cafe de Madame Pidupié.

'Calma James-susurro Lily- Todo saldra bien- La sonrisa de Lily logro tranquilizar a James, que bueno era tener amigos en quien confiar!

Sirius empujo un vaso lleno de jugo de calabaza hacia el regazo de beatriz, que miraba impaciente a Lily, ella no sabia cual iba a ser la tactica para llamar la atencion de todos. En la mirada de lily vio que decia claramente "perdon", y sin esperarlo, sintio el frio liquido recorrer sus piernas y se paro de un salto.

'¡Perdon-Grito Sirius llamando la atencion de todos.

'No... no importa- Dijo muy soprendida. Le dedico a Lily una mirada ascecina, hizo un movimiento con la varita y se seco. Pero "el alvoroto" no fue suficiente para que todos se quedaran mirando al grupo.

"Y ahora que hacemos!" leyo lily claramente en la mirada de desesperacion del chico. Ella no tenia idea, por lo general seguia el "libreto" y no era muy dada con las improvisaciones. Miro a Beatriz en busca de ayuda, pero estaba tan abochornada, que solo miraba su plato. Sintio que alguien le golpeaba suavemente y miro a Belen, la chica tebia una idea, y eso tranquilizaba a la pelirroja.

'Eh...-Comenzo Belen despues del silencio- Yo... creo... yo creo que los deberes son muchos.

Todos quedaron plop, como se podia poner a hablar de los deberes ahora, si Belen se esforzaba mucho, pero ese no era el mometo de hablar de ellos.

'De que hablai?

'Ay, Black, que no entiendes-Grito lily- Yo creo que Belen tiene razon, los profesores nos quieren matar debajo de una montaña de deberes.

'Eso es verdad, en adivinacion tenemos que hacer un diario con los sueños-Bea tambien se metio en la converzacion de los deberes, solo las pitonisas tienen premonisiones en los sueños, el resto es solo cosa de muggles.

Los Merodeadores miraron a las chicas, de que estaban hablando, eso no era el momento

'James, podriamos hablar de eso que querias hablar afuera, en el vestibulo. Asi estaremos mas calmados. Te espero-Lily se levanto y se fue al vestibulo, rezando por que James hubiese entendido lo que queria.

'pero, no que debia ser en publico!

'Que lento eres Potter, si hasta petigrew entendio-Le regaño Bea.

'Mira, haremos lo mismo que al desayuno, tu vas al vestibulo y esperas ahi con lily, Black da la señal para cuando Linda salga, entonces lily comenzara a gritar muy emocionada "Oh James, si quiero ir al nuevo cafe Madame Pudipié. No sabes lo feliz que me haces", y todo eso al tiempo en que Green esta en el vestibulo.

'Entonces me voy, linda solo toma jugo, ese es su almuerzo.

Lily estaba sentada en la escalera de marmol esperando a James. Cuando el chico salio del gran comedor, se desordeno el pelo y puso una de esas sonrisas cargadas de arrogancia. que distinto puede ser el exterior al interior, lo que Lily conocia de James, no le cai nada de mal. Ellos nunca habian cruzado palabra desde que habian estado en Hogwarts, pero el tiempo que llevaba conociendolo, una semana, le habia caidao bastante bie, hasta Sirius y lily no entendia por que Belen lo odiaba tanto.

'a la señal de Sirius empesamos.- se sento junto a lily en la escalera.

'Aun no tengo claro cuanto me vas a pagar-Solto lily despues de un momento en silencio.

'Cuanto cobras?

'Nunca he hecho esto, no se cual es la tarifa yo me referia que tu me ofrecieras y despues vemos...

'5 sickles.

'Por lo que resta del año-Exclamo un tanto enfanda. Como minimo esperaba 20 galeones

'Por dia -aclaro James.

'¡Dia!...-Lily hiso sus calculos mentales- 8 Galeones por mes, si trabajo hasta junio serian... 32 galeones... hum... y eso en euros es... 58,64. Te parace si lo redondeamos a 35 galeones hasta junio?

Al momento que lily hablo de euros, james se perdio totalmete, ni siquiera sabia sabia se hablaban de metalico. Pero los negocios quedaron hasta ahi, se escuhco un silbido en el gran comedor, y de inmediato, los de se pusieron de pie. James, nervioso, tomo las manos de lily, y espero que ella hiciese su trabajo.

Linda ya estaba en el vestibulo y se fijo que su ex-novio, estaba tomado de las manos de ese guarisapo.

'Oh James, si quiero ir al nuevo cafe Madame Pudipié- comenzo a chillar Lily. Y cuando se supone que james debia preguntar "¿de verdad?" y abrazar a la pelirroja se quedo pasmado mirando la falda que llevaba Green, apenas tapaba lo que tenia que tapar, y si James no se equivocaba, el habia pagado esa falda.

Dio dos zancadas hasta estar frente a la chica e intento taparla con la tunica pero no pudo. No entendio muy bien lo que paso, en un momento estaba de pie y en control de todas sus funciones, y al siguiente estaba tirado en el piso rodeado de chicas pelirrojas.

'Potter-Gritaba Lily, que estaba arrodillada junto a el-No seras necio, arruinaste todo.

'No sabia que tenias hermanas Evans-Sintio que unos brazos lo hacian y le ponian de pie.

'Baya puño que tiene Trober-rio Sirius a su espalda.

'No es gracioso Black-regaño Bea, podria tener una contusion. se golpeo muy fuerte la cabeza.

'Si tiene la cabeza igual de dura que la de black, no le pasara nada-Dijo belen dando golpecitos en la nuca del ojiazul- No hay mucho que proteger.

'Deja eso, paresco idiota

'Pareces?

'Bueno-Corto Remus la discucion-Vamos a clases.

* * *

Holas!  
Vaya, no me esperaba tanto rr en el primer chap... Soy tan feliz!  
Bueno, les explicare un poco como va a ser esto, no planeo que dure mucho el fic, solo relato desde final de cuarto hasta principio de quinto, y de ahi pienso hacer otro que siga la misma linea... o algo por el estilo.

Lily-cPotter:Pues asi prosigue... no tengo mucho que decir de este chap, es algo bastante pequeño, espero que los proximos queden mas largos.

kurumi-desu: gracias, en honor a tu peticion, no tarde mucho, solo dos dias!

NaTaLiTy: Continuado, la idea se me ocurrio de otro ke estoy escribiendo...

ooOjosesitaOoo: no te mueras que me dejas sin rr! jaja. y para la orden de cornamente entra aqui http:groups. bueno, ahi esta lo interesante no, ya veras como sale eso del beso...

A.M.M.Alison: Of course, espero no tardar mucho con el tercer chap, la proxima entro al cole!

clhoe-black-potter: Me alegro que te haya gustado, aber que tal este chap.

Pitucita BelpeR MOS MOC MLL MOSeverusana MOD MOAP


	3. La salida

Holas!  
Bueno, jejeje, me equivoque al subir el segundo chap, subi el que corresponde a otro fic que comparte algunos personajes, asi que "un baul en el camino..." no correspondia ... jijiji, sorry...

Aqui el tercer chap, yase... es cortisimo, pero si me voy a mas me tardo toda una eternidad... y no se me ocurre nada mas interesante que ocurra el dia en la salida a Hogsmade. Pero espero que para el proximo miercoles ya tengo el 4 chap y de un tamaño decente.

No las aburro mas... asi ke les presento:

La salida a Hogsmade.

EL sabado amecio con un timido sol y mucho viento. James estaba nervioso y no habia podido dormir, tenia unas ojeras del porte de toda lo Union sovietica, pero eso era lo que menos le importa. No habia dejado de pensar en Linda y la maldita mini-falda, recordaba perfectamente el dia que se la habia regalado...

Linda habia arrastrado a James a una pintoresca tienda de Hogsmade, el chico queria ir a Zonkos, pero Green se lo habia prohibido, le habia dicho que pasaria todo ese dia juntos haciendo cosas que a ambos le gustaran, claro que hasta el momento solo habian ido de compras.

- Cuanto mas tardaras-Pregunto james asqueado, hace una hora que linda se estaba probando faldas.

- Ay! james, mira, que tal me queda esta?

Green tenia una mini-mini-falda verde, que lo unico interesante que tenia, era su largo. Los ojos de James se desorbitaron y su mandibula se desencajo, estaba fuera si.

- Si te gusta-Gritaba emocionada- Entonces me la llevo -Volvio al vestidor y salio disparada a la caja y con el dinero que james pensaba comprar en zonkos, linda pago ese mini pedazo de tela

Una vez que salieron de la tienda, James comenzo a retar a linda.

- 5 galeones por ese pedazo de tela-Gritaba indignado.

- No te preocupes, esa falda la usare solo para ti -Le guiño un ojo y se adelanto para ir a las tres escobas...

- Te levantas o no-Le digo Remus, el ya estaba listo para bajar a desayunar.

Cuando estubo bañado, vestido y perfumado bajo a la sala comun, en la que solo habian niños de primero y segundo. AL llegar al vestibulo vio a Lily acompañada de Bea y Belen. Las tres estaban muy guapas, pero Lily, con su largo pelo rojo, resaltaba mas que todas las chicas, pero no mas que Linda con su hermoso pelo rubio peinado-despeinado. James bajo las escalaras para juntarse con su cita. Al llegar con Lily no podia sacar los ojos de Linda¡es que estaba usando todo un conjunto comprado por james!

- James... Jamie¡POTTER-Grito lily.

- Eh, ah! hola lily-La chica entorno los ojos y salio a los jardines, si Potter seguia asi de estupido y mirando a Green, esto no iba a funcionar y Lily se tendria que despedir de sus 35 galeones.

Al llegar a Hogsmade, los merodeadores hicieron su visita abitual a Zonkos, mientras Lily iba a comprar plumas nuevas y tinta, mientras sus amigas compraban ropa. Estaba muy calmada eligiendo plumas, cuando Linda Green se acerco a ella.

- Hola, Evans?

- Si, tu eres Green-La rubia asintio.

- Te queria preguntar, que es lo que tu y James tienen?

- Somo amigos...

- Nada mas-Pregunto un tanto aliviada.

- Si, bueno, me invito al cafe de Madame Pudipié, ese nuevo que esta un tanto apartado de la calle principal. Me han dicho que es muy romantico -Dijo con falsa voz soñadora.

- Tu sabias que yo era su novia-Pero no la dejo contestar- Tuve que terminar con el porque, y esto me lo digo el mismo, se aburrio se mi, le a hecho eso a muchas -En las palabras de la rubia se veia la clara intencion de darle mala fama a James- Aparte es un arrogante, tiene esa indeceable mania de despeinarse como si recien se hubiese bajado de la escoba, es un pendejo, solo hace bromas. Lo mas probable es que ahora este en Zonkos con Black, Lupin y el chico gordo.

- A mi me gusta James tal como es...

La rubia solto una carcajada.

- Si claro, yo tambien decia eso. antes me encataba verlo despeinarse, me encantaban sus bromas y hasta su arrogancia me parecia atractiva. pero eso cambio, James nunca va a madurar y solo se preocupa de su pelo y fisico.

- Si lo que intentas hacer es que me aleje de James, te digo que no va a resultar...

- Solo te advierto como es el verdadero James Potter. ¿Que te apuesto que antes de que supopularidad cayese nunca te habia hablado? y ahora este extraño interes por una Ignorada..

¿Ignorada?

- Si, mira: para los merodeadores estan las populares, en esa categoria estoy yo; las que estan para ser molestadas, osea a las que les hacen bromas; y las rechazadas, chicas con las que ellos jamas saldrian; y por ultimo las ignoradas, esas a los que ni los merodeadores hacen caso y que ni su nombre saben y tu estas en esa categoria, tu y tus amigas.

¿Como se que no estas inventando?

- Por que yo misma te califique el año pasado junto con Black. Te digo, James te esta usando para darme celos. Alejate de el, lo digo por tu propio bien -Y sin dejar que Lily reaccionara se fue.

Lily estaba confundida, algunas cosas que le habia dicho eran verdad, como despeinarse y la arrogancia. Pero si James se hubises aburrido de Green, para que hacer tanto problema por recuperarla? y despues estaba eso de las categorias ¿Ignorada? esta chica si que se pasaba royos, pensaba Lily divertida.

Al terminar sus compras se fue a Honeydukes (no tengo idea como se escrbie, sorry!), en las noches le daba hambre y debia estar preparada. A las 14:00 hrs se junto con sus amigas en Las tres escobas, donde almorzaron

- Ignoradas-Rio Belen despues de que lily le contara su charla con la rubia.

- Si, imaginense, estamos en la ultima categoria -Reia la pelirroja.

- Yo creo Lily, que deberias alejarte de Potter, solo te quieres para darle celos a Green, te puede romper el corazon -Dijo Bea sarcasticamente. Las tres chicas rompieron a llorar de la risa. Y asi estuvieron riendose de los merodeadores y de Linda Green hasta las 16:00 hrs, cuando Lily debia ir a juntarse con James.

Al llegar al cafe, se supone que James debia estar esperandola en la entrada, pero no estaba y el tiempo pasaba. Cuando ya habia pasado un cuarto de hora, la pelirroja estaba pensando seriamente en irse.

Lo peor fue, cuando Green llego con Trober tomados de la mano. La rubia al pasar al lado de lily susurro: "Te lo dije" y entro campante al cafe.

En ese momento ya no aguento mas y se fue a las tres escobas, donde Bea y Belen todavia hablaban, pero esta vez acompañadas de dos chicos de Ravenclaw.

¿que pasa Lils-Las dos chicas quedaron sorprendidas al ver a lily ahi siendo que debia estar montando la mejor actuacion de su vida.

- Ya volvemos -Se escuso Belen y las tres se fueron al baño.

- Potter no se ha aparecido, y Green ya llego al cafe!

- Calma Lily, Bea lo puede encontrar, no debe andar muy lejos.

Y asi era, Belen y Bea tenian poderes unicos heredados de sus antepasados, y uno de los de Bea era el poder encontrar a las personas. Como no tenia mucha practica, su perimetro era limitado.

Las castaña se sento en el piso y cerro los ojos, estuvo asi diez minutos, y vio a Potter con Black, Lupin y Petigrew, caminaban hacia el cafe de madame Pudipié, estaba sucios y venian riendo.

- Van al cafe -Dijo incorporandose

- Entonces me voy para alla. Las veo en la cena.

La pelirroja corrio hasta el cafe, y se encontro a James cubierto de tierra y con el ceño fruncido

- Llegas tarde!

- YO-Exclamo enfada- me puedes explicar que haces tu con esa facha, yo habia llegado a la hora, pero tu no estabas asi que me fui a buscar ayuda!

- Como sea -Dijo el merodeador- Linda ya se fue.

Lily se sento en un banco que habia cerca

- Es culpa tuya -Dijo levantando la vista, vio como James se quitaba las ramitas y hojas que tenia en el pelo, para luego desordenarselo-. Asi que Green no mintio del todo.

- Que?

- nada, vamos a las tres escobas.

Al llegar, Bea y Belen seguian con los chicos de Ravenclaw, lo estaban pasando de lo lindo. Asi que Lily para no idstraerlas en su conquista, se sento con Potter alehados de todos.

- Bueno, Ahora no sabemos donde esta Green y no nos podremos hacer novio.

- Tu crees-James le indico quien acaba de entrar, Rita Skeeter acompañada de sus amigas de "El Profeta de Hogwarts"- Te parece si lo hacemos aqui?

- a mi me da igual.

James se encogio de hombros, y tomo las manos de la palirroja, y espero pacientemente a que skeeter se percatara de la presencia de la pareja. No tuvieron que esperar mucho, Skeeter y sus amigas miraban a la pareja impaciente.

James suspiro y sereno. Miro a Evans a los ojos, eran como cafe claro... pero eso no importaba.

- Lilita, te gustaria ser mi novia?

Evans dibujo una sonrisa y asintio energicamente.

- Oh, Jamsie pense que nunca lo dirias -Lo abrazo, james le iba a der un beso pero la chica lo detuvo- No creo que tengamos que hacer muestras publicas de que nos queremos, vamos al castillo.

Los dos se levantaron y se fueron tomados de la mano. Skeeter y sus amigas comenzarona cuchichear, una chica de pelo castaño y rizado saco una pluma y un pergamino y se puso a escribir todo lo que sus amigas decian.

Una vez fuera de las tres escobas, se soltaron y alejaron brusacamente.

- Vamos a tener que besarnos algun dia en publico.

Lily solo miro de reojo a James. Ella nunca habia besado a un chico y su primer beso no lo daria por unos miserables 35 galeones y sobretodo con alguien como Potter. Lily no lo odiaba, pero tampoco le quera dar su primer beso a el.

- mmm...

- Lo digo en serio Evans, si eres mi novia no podemos solo andar de la mano, ya que no vamos a fingir novios de parbulitos! (Nda: Darame, nunca habia escuchado eso de novios de parbulitos, y me hiso mucha gracia)

- Yo se Potter!

- Entonces? grito exasperado- es que nunca has dado un beso?

Lily se sonrojo y asintio.

- Nunca has ado un beso-Pregunto James incredulo.

- Te dicen que no hombre-La pelirroja se fue dando zanacadas.

Jijijij... en el proximo capitulo veran la solucion que para este "pequeño" problema.

Derame: no te importaria si el proximo capitulo se llama "novios de parvulitos"?

Pitucita BelpeR MOS MOC MLL MOD MOSeverusana MOAP

Para el grupo de la orden de cornamenta va asi... http:groups.

DEspues del http: van dos slash ( / ) luego groups. la orden de cornamenta todo junto. 


	4. Novio de parvulito

**_Aclaracion:_** Todos los personajes reconociblesson JK rowling, el resto en mio.

_**

* * *

**_

No tengo mucho que decir, asi ke los dejo con:

_**Novios de parvulito.**_

Asi paso el tiempo y ya estaban mayo. James y Lily novios. Green sin mucho interes en esta nueva pareja. Belen odiando cada dia mas a Sirius, su primo, y cada dia llevandose mejor con Remus. Beatriz saliendo, con el chico de Ravenclaw con el que habia estado en las tres escobas el dia que James y Lily se hicieron "novios", Guillermo Wiese.  
Pero esta paz y tranquilidad no duraria mucho, James y lily parecian novios de parvulitos, y el chico pensaba que era ese el motivo de que el plan no resultara. Pues bien, no se equivocaba.

Era la penultima salida a Hogsmade, James paso la mañana con sus amigos en Zonkos. Lily se fue a pasear con Belen y Bea. A las dos se juntaron los seis en las tres escobas. Ahi se juntaban todos los alumnos despues de una mañana de compras, y Green y Trober, no eran la ecepcion.

Como siempre, linda no dirijio una sola mirada a la parejita. Y James lo odiaba, quizas todo esto iba a ser un completo fracaso y habria desperdiciado 35 galeones.

Por otro lado, a Lily le daba exactamente lo mismo si el plan funcionaba o no, con tal de tener sus 35 galeones, todo bien.

James fue al baño, el efecto de la cerveza de matequilla. Se encontraba de pie mirando el techo y silbando, cuando Alan Trober entro al baño, se puse en el orinal junto a James y miro el techo asta que rompio el silencio.

'Que tal va tu relacion con Evans-Le pregunto como si fuese su padre.

'Eh... bien, no llevamos muy bien -"cada vez que estamos solo discutimos porque el maldito plan no funciona" penso james- Ella es una chica muy tierna -"una salvaje, me apiado del hombre con quien se case y tengo sus hijos"- Mi angel -"caido del cielo"

'Si, parece ser una buena chica -Dijo Trober- Pero nunca se han besado.

'Es... -James no sabia que decir- Es muy timida.

'Si, no parecia muy timida cuando Robert Langdon la beso -Dijo con malicia- O al menos eso me dijo linda -Se abrocho el cierre del pantalon, y salio del baño.

James se quedo pasmado. "por eso Linda no le importa, ella sabe que todo es una farsa, pues esto se acaba ahora"

Salio del baño, el si se lavo las manos, y se sento con lily, la abrazo y le comenzo a besar el cuello. Todos miraron extrañados.

'Cariño -Dijo suavemente Lily- Que tal si vamos afuera -Sin esperar respuesta, Lily se paro y arrastro a james a una calle escondida y un tanto alejada de las tres escobas, una vez ahi, le dio una bofetada- Pero que hacias?

'Linda sabe que todo esto es una farsa, y ademas me mentiste!

'Que te menti?

'Me dijiste que nunca habias besado, pues linda te vio besandote con un tal Langdon

'Imposible, yo no he besado a Robert

'Entonces has estado con el?

'Si, pero nunca de manera comprometedora, el solo me coquetea...

'haber espera, como que ese tipo te coquetea, se supone que todos saben que tu y yo estamos juntos

'Pues... yo le dije que estaba actuando

A james se le cayo el alma a los pies, entre sus nueronas se formaban puentes a una velocidad increible.

'Se te ha ocurrido que quizas el le dijo a Linda o a Trober?

'El me prometio guardar el secreto, y yo confio en el, aparte me ha dicho que Trober le cae pesimo, incluso peor que ustedes -James miro incredulo

'Pero si todo el mundo adora a los merodeadores!

'Ay Potter, que arrogante -Se dio media vuelta y salio del callejon enfada y roja de ira.

'Evans espera-James siguio a la pelirroja y lo que vio le helo la sangre, Linda, Trober y un grupo de chicos de Ravenclaw estaban en la entrada de las tres escobas y miraban a la pareja entre risas.

'Te dije -Decia un de los chicos rubio y de ojos azules- se detestan, esos no estan juntos.

Todos los Ravenclaw se rieron y Linda miro despectivamente a James, este sintio como se ponia rojo. Ahora que sabian que todo era una mentira se sentia la persona mas estupida del mundo, y no solo eso. Ahora sabia que nunca recuperaria a Linda.

Lily solo miraba la escena en silencio, bueno, potter se lo merecia era arrogante e insoportable, ahora si que no podria volver con Green y ella habia perdido sus 35 galeones. Miro a James, estaba rojo y... "no creo que baya a llorar" penso lily al ver que sus ojos avellana brillaban. Pero para desgracia de la chica, y del propio James, una lagrima se escapo, lo que provoco que los Raven y Green rieran mas. "Tienes que hacer algo".

Sin pensarlo mas, Lily se acerco a James, tomo su rostro entre sus manos y lo beso...

Ok, algo raro ocurria. Primero estaba discutiendo con Evans, luego salian del callejon y algunos Raven y Green se reian de el, y despues... "Evans me esta besando?". Nah, imposible, no lo creia, abrio los ojos y vio a la pelirroja con sus ojos verdes abiertos, sentia sus calidas manos en su rostro, apesar de que en la mano derecha sostenia un extraño objeto, podia sentir que eran muy suaves. Estaba tan cerca de la chica que podia sentir su aroma fresco, como si recien se hubiese duchado. Si pensarlo mas la tomo por la cintura y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo.

Green no se lo creia. ¡James se estaba besando con otra chica!. Miro a Trober, el chico solo miraba a la pareja aburrido. El nunca era tan romantico con ella, solo le importaba como era en la cama. "Pero no estas celosa, eso es lo que James quiere. Pues ya vera, estoy segura que trober tambien puede ser tan romantico como el" se decia Linda, se dio media vuelta y se marcho al castillo.

Una vez que se perdieron de vista, Lily rompio el beso con una gran sonrisa. El plan seguia en pie, no perderia sus 35 galeones y habia besado a James, nada podia ir mejor.

James todavia no salia de su asombro, sobretodo por la cinta adesiva que tenia en la boca. pero los gritos, que parecian lejanos, le sacaron de su ensimamiento. Miro a su alrededor, Lily bea y Belen reian, Sirius estaba frente a el, y de un jalon, le quito la cinta de la boca, el remus y Peter tambien reian.

'Muy buena lily-Gritaba Belen- A que lo haz sacado de esos dibujos que vimos en tu casa la navidad pasada?

'Pues debo admitir que fue de gran ayuda.

'Bien, Evans, haz solucionado un problema -Admitio James

'Nosotros lo vimos todo -Dijo Remus, pero no me di cuenta cuando Evans puso la cinta en la boca de James.

'cuando le tome el rostro hice el conjuro -Confeso la pelirroja.

Despues de estar un rato mas en Hogsamde, los siete chicos se encaminaron al castillo. Todos iban riendo y charlando, menos James quien iba muy serio y distraido, parecia distante. Y solo Sirius noto esto.

'Que tienes James-le pregunto el moreno

'Eh?... a nada, solo estaba pensando.

'hum... no te creo, te pasa algo.

'No pasa nada, en serio -Dijo James muy tranquilo.

'Si, si pasa, cuando de verdad no pasa nada te pones a gritar como histerico, al contrario que todos los seres humanos -Y asi era, cada vez que a James le preguntabanb si tenia algo, el respondia muy tranquilamente, por lo que la gente le creia. Pero Sirius lo conocia, y sabia que pasaba algo.

'Hablemos en el castillo, despues de la cena -Sirius asintio.

Dicho y hecho, despues de cenar, Sirius y James se fueron a una comoda sala que quedaba en el sexto piso.

'Bien, ahora me diras que tienes.

'Cuando Evans me tomo el rostro, senti algo extraño -eso tomo por sopresa al joven Black, algo iba mal, Sirius juraba que James hablaria de Green, pero le estaba hablando de la pelirroja.

'Y...

'Y que?

'Hay algo mas, lo veo en tus ojos, anda ya dime!

'CrdeojquefmseghisohgilusionhkfdqueEvganslknxsme...bresharroa

'QUE?

'CREO QUE ME HISO ILUSION QUE EVANS ME BESARA!

Los ojos de Sirius estabn como platos y la boca le llegaba asta el primer piso.

'Te hiso... y Evans... en Hogsmade... hoy... y que hay de... pero tu... -Sirius intento aclarar sus pensamientos- pero no que... Trober... no que Green... y ahora Evans... y el plan... wuau-Pudo decir al fnal.

'No me gusta Evans, y el plan sigue en pie. Aun espero volver con Linda, y Trober... me da igual lo que pase con el-Respondio James, habia entendido las pequeñas frases sin sentido de Sirius.

Despues de esta pequeña charla, james se comenzo a comportar extraño con Lily. Para ser concretos, mas cariñoso, Lily y sus amigas solo creian que era por el plan, y claro que Remus y Peter tambien creian lo mismo. El asunto de ser cariñoso complico un poco las cosas para Lily y Robert, el chico de Ravenclaw.

'Lily, puedo hablar contigo-Langdon la esperaba afuera del gan comedor, era un chico alto, de intensos ojos azules, cabello castaño corto y bien peinado. Ella sintio y entraron a una sala.

'Que pasa Robert?

'Tu y Potter todavia estan fingiendo -Lily le miro extrañada, a que venia esa pergunta- Te lo digo por que ultimamenete Potter a estado distinto contigo, como decirlo... quizas mas cariñoso?

'Ay Robert, es todo una actuacion. Despues de nuestro "beso" -Dijo aciendo el gesto de comillas- creo que tiene mas esperanza. Ahora Green le saluda, y el finge desinteres, todo va muy bien, aparte, que vamos a romper en una fiesta que Trober hara para dar inicio a las vacaciones una semana despues de salir, Green ya nos invito -finalizo su explicacion con una sonrisa.

'Bueno, todo va biien siempre y cuando tu no te interes en el -Dicho esto, le dio una suave beso en la mejilla, que provoco un escalofrio en la espalda de la pelirroja y que su cara estubiese a tono con su pelo, y se marcho de la sala.

Lily entro al gran comedor con una gran sonrisa¡se sentia feliz, ella sabia que le gustaba a Robert, pero el nunca la habia, siquiera, tomado de las manos. Que mejor que eso. Al llegar junto con James, se sento y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro del buscador, se sentia en las nubes, y estuvo asi toda la comida, muy pegada al chico de gafas. Quien, por cierto, no le hacia ningun desprecio.

Una vez que las chicas estaban en su habitacion, acostaron a lily en su cama, y hablaban de pociones, hasta que Lily reacciono.

'No podemos darle esa, acuerdate que esa alergica a los hongos chumpie -Decia Belen a Bea.

'Verdad... Lily reaccionaste!

'Como que reacciones, si he estado cinciente todo el tiempo.

'Consiente, consiente-Chillo Belen, y se dejo caer sobre su cama- Pues si estabas concientes, dejame decirte que actuaste muy bien, de verdad, Potter y tu parecian novios.

'Ah, es que no les he contado lo que paso con Robert-Sus amigas la miraron y se lanzaron sobre ella, una vez que lily pudo terminar su relato (es que Bea y Belen suspiraba a cada rato), el silencio se apodero de la sala.

'Que tierno -Solto Bea con un suspiro

'Y tu, perdiendo el tiempo con Potter, no se cuanto te paga por esto.

'me va a dar 35 galeones

'35 galeones, solo 35-Bramaron sus amigas. y Luego de 20 minutos chillando que era un explotador, y que deberia exigir mas, llego la prefecta de septimo y las mando a callar y a acostar sin hacer un solo ruido si no querian que el reloj de Gryffindor se quedara vacio.

Miestras que todo esto ocurria en la pieza de las chicas, Remus y Peter interrogaban a James.

'Pero si Evans te odia James -Decia el pequeño Peter, yo creo que le han lanzado un hechixo aturdidor o algo asi, y por eso estaba cariñosa.

'A mi no me preocupa eso Pet -Dijo Remus, lo mas curioso es que a nuestro querido Prongs no le ha molestado esta muestra de cariño, en lo absoluto, al parecer le ha gustado -Remus miraba fijamente a James, como si tubiese la respuesta a su pregunta escrita en la cara-. Seguro que no tienes algo que contarnos, jamsie?

'Pero que es todo esto -Defendio Sirius a su amigo- Porngsie, solo fingia!

'Tu sabes lo que le pasa a James, por que si no, estarias encima de el, con tu varita, amenazandolo a confesar -Dijo Remus, completamente de esto.

'Hice lo que pude James -Se disculpo sirius

'Si claro -James miro a sus amigos, se acuerdan de la ultima salida a Hogsmade-Remus y Peter asintieron- CrdeojquefmseghisohgilusionhkfdqueEvanslknxsme...bresharroa

'QUÉ?

'CREO QUE ME HISO ILUSION QUE EVANS ME BESARA -dijo sonrojandose.

Remus y Peter rompieron a llorar, de la risa.

'Ya James, puedes confiar en nosotros -dijo Remua secandose una lagrima

'Ese, mi querido moony, es el asunto. James les esta diciendo la verdad.

Peter y Remus se quedaron de piedra.

'Bueno -corto Remus el silecio- No es que teguste ni nada, y supongo que todavia quieres a Green, es decir que un beso te ilusiones, no significa que acabaras casandote con ella, y mucho menos tendras hijos.

Las palabras de Remus lograron que el chico se calmara. Era cierto, el no terminaria casandose son Evans, y mucho menos tener hijos con ella. Al pensar en esto un escalofrio recorrio su cuerpo, se habia imaginado a un pequeño vulto, pelirrojo, con gafas redondas y muchas pecas. No, era imposible que a James le gustara Evans. Imposible.

Y con ese pensamiento, james se fue a dormir.

* * *

Lose, lose, cortisimo, pero es ke mi papa vuelve mañana muy temprano y lo kiero recibir, por eso. Ahora el capitulo 5 hasta el fin de semana, aun no tengo muy claro de que va a ser, y pensaba alagar el tiempo de la historia, pero ya veremos... dejen rr!

Pitucita  
Belper  
MOS  
MOC  
MLL  
MOSeverusana  
MOD  
MOAP


	5. james, ¿Rubias o Pelirrojas?

Aclaracion: los personajes reconocibles son de JK Rowling, el resto mios.

hola!

bueno, es domingo y estoy por publicar el fic... dios sabeque me costo y que deseo que les guste y que me dejen rr!

ya no las aburro mas... les presento el capitulo 5

* * *

_**James¿rubias o pelirrojas?**_

James se desperto sobresaltado. Un grito en la torre de las chicas habia despertado a todos los que aun dormian. Miro a sus amigos, Remus vestido y bajando por las escalares mientras gritaba, Sirius poniendose la tunica.

'Vamos James, creo que fue Belen la que grito.

Despues de escuchar eso, James penso inmediatamente en Lily, que algo malo le podria haber pasado. Bajo asi, como estaba, con unos boxer y una camiseta sin mangas. bajo a la sala comun, ahi estaba Belen roja de ira con Beatriz que la intentaba calmar, en cuanto los negros y profundos ojos de la chica se posaron en los avellana del chico, se lanzo sobre el tirandolo al piso

'Animal, es tu culpa, si ella no hubiese -decia mientras le trataba de ahogar.

'Belen, calmate!

'Animal, animal!

Gritaba la morena sobre James, sintio como unos brazos la hacian, era Remus.

'Primero explicanos que ha pasado -dijo tranquilo el chico

'Que la loca de Green a tenido la amabilidad de despertar a Lils -deci mientras mikraba con odio a james, si no fuera por que Sirius, Remus y Bea la sujetaban james haria pasado a la historia y no se habria enterado. (Nda: tipo profesor Bins)

'Bueno, ni que la hubiese bañado en mierda de dragon -James se quito las gafas para limpiarlas, Belen de las arrebato las tiro al piso, se hicieron trisas, las reparo, y las volvio a tirar las piso.

'Vergara! -Grito McGonagall desde las escaleras- "oculos reparus" -Tomo las gafas de James y de las entrego, con el alboroto de Belen, no se habia percatado que deatras de loa profesora venia Green con una sonrisa,y detras de ella, una melena roja que se cubria la cara con su almohada

'Lily?

la almohada cabezeo

'Ves? animal! -Belen se quiso avalanzar sobre el chico de gafas, pero McGonagall la detuvo con la mirada, la chica se detuvo- Podemos acompañar a Lily?

'Vamos, pero no creo que Popy las deje quedarse

Las chicas se fueron a lily, la abrazaron por la espalda y la guiaron.

No se vio a Lily todo el dia, ni el dia sguiente. James no pudo ir a la enfermeria, simpre estaba Belen y Beatriz vigilando, pero no era eso lo que le procupaba al chico de gafas, si no el hecho de que las chicas simpre estaban leyendo libros de maleficion y encatamientos. Podria haber entrado al momento en elke una de las dos iba a buscar unn libro, pero era simpre Belen la que se quedaba, y al parecer tenia un radar, si iba con la capa de invisivilidad, la chica, por algun extraño motivo, se paraba en la entrada, y de ahi no se movia.

Tenia que saber si le harian algo a su amada, Linda, asi que le rogo a Remus, quien no parecia tener interes en evitar un posible atentado contra la rubia, que investigara que se traian las amigas de su "novia".

'Que tal chicas?

'Si Potter te a enviado a averiguar que tramamos, puedes dar media vuelta... Lupin -Dijo Belen fria.

'au, pense que ahora nos tratariamos con los nombres? -dijo remus dolido

'Eres el enemigo remus... osea Lupin -Dijo Beatriz.

'De echo -Remus se sento junto a Belen- el tiempo compartido con ustedes y Lils... me caen bien chicas, por otro lado, Green a usado tanto esmalte que ya se le murieron las neuronas.

'Que nos intentas decir Re... Lupin? -el chico sonrio

'Quizas les sea util -Saco un libro de entre sus ropas, que le quedaban grande.

"Como hacerle la vida imposible a ese desagradable compañero"

'Que es eso?

'Esto, mi querida amiga Belen, es la biblia -Remus sonreia apliamente- gracias a esta presiosura es que Snape ha sufrido tanto.

'Este es el libro que Black lee todos los años -Belen lo iba a tomar, pero Remus lo alego de ella- Oh, vamos... Remus -Dijo haciendo pucheros.

'Claro -exclamo indignado el licantropo- era Lupin cuando no te era util. y ahora soy "remus" porque tengo el libro para la venganza perfecta, no?

'Oh, remusin! -puso sus ojos al estilo Sirius BLack, de perrito.

'Un verano mas con Sirius, y seras su version femenina -Dijo cediendoles el libro.

De inmediato, las chicas se fueron a la seccion "es el mas popular y todos lo adoran"

'Nunca hemos usados esos hechizos -Dijo Remus leyendo sobre el hombre de la morena.

'Me pregunto porque? -Rio Beatriz.

Unos pasoso resonaron por el pasillo, remus tomo el libro y lo cubrio con su tunica.

'Sirius, casi me matas del susto. No se supone que te quedarias vigilando a James?

'Calma Moony, que se ha ido a entrenar. ya les mostraste el libro? -Remus cabezeo y sirius sonrio. se sento junto a la castaña y comenzaron una discucion sobre que hechizos tirarle a la rubia.

En eso llevaban una hora cuando se vio al capitan del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor, Alfredo McChestein, destras de el los golpeadores Ermes Gogh y Michael Faith, ambos de 7 curso, cargaban un bulto de pelo castaño y desordenado, mas atras, la unica chica del equipo, Elisabeth Marcus, guardiana, traia unas gafas redondas en su mano, despues dos chicos mas. Pero faltaba James Potter, el buscador.

'Que le paso? -salto Sirius al reconocer el bulto.

'Se a tirado de la escoba desde una altura de 6 metros -El capitan se veia furioso, James era su arma secreta para ganar ese año, su ultimo año

'Como que se tiro? -Dijo Remus abriendo la puerta de la enfermeria

'Si, se tiro -Comenzo a explicar Marcus- Estabamos todos praticando, el estaba alejado buscando la snitch, cuando hemos escuchado un grito, lo vimos caer, nadie lo pudo ayudar, estabamos muy lejos.

'Es un imbecil -Grito McChestein

'Pero como saben que se tiro? -intento Sirius defender a su amigo- Si solo lo vieron cuando caia

'Al llegar decia "lo hice, podre ver a Evans", y luego se desmayo -termino de explicar Ermer Gogh

'Pero es que sera somenso! -bramo Belen- aunque este en la enfermeria, debe tener todos los huesos rotos, y Pomfrey no le dejara levantarse, no podra vera Lily.

'Eso, y el hecho que voy de salida -la pelirroja estaba en la puerta de la enfermeria, totalmente recuperada- ya nos vemos... jamsie

La pelirroja salio seguida de sus amigas, que todavia cargaban el libro.

Cuando James desperto y vio el techo de la enfermeria sobre el, dibujo una sonrisa "ahora ire a hablar con Lily" se intento poner de pie, pero nada, su cuerpo no le obedecia.

'Que mier...

'Señor Potter! -madame pomfrey habia llegado a darle la pocion a James- al fin despierta, nos ha dado un susto a todos. Tirarse de la escoba a seis metros de altura...

'donde esta Lily -quizo preguntar, pero no pudo, tenia algo en su boca, y en sus brazos, piernas, torso. ¡Bendas!. pero que mierda hacia el con vendas por todo su cuerpo. se intento mover, aunque sea un poco, pero no pudo.

'Tiene que estarse quieto, se ha roto cada uno de sus huesos y si no se queda quieto la pocion no sugira efecto -madame pomfrey le kito la benda que le cubria la boca y vertio la pocion, james la trago sin dificultad- Si me hace caso en todo lo que le digo, podra irse en dos dias.

Una pelirroja, una morena y una castaña descansaban frente a la chimenea, cuando dos chicos muy guapos irrumpieron en la sala comun.

'Y? -interrogo la pelirroja

'Tieneque estar dos dias para arreglar todos sus huesos, pomfrey no dejo que le vieramos -Sirius Black se sento frente a la pelirroja- solo su novia puede.

Belen miro con reproche a Sirius, lily solo se quedo en silencio y la cabeza gacha. Sirius queria saber como estab James, ellos eran como hermanos, y por el tono con que habia hablado... ¡Le estaba suplicando!

'Bien, le ire a ver.

'Que! -salto belen- estuve toda esta semana haciendo guardia porque no le querias ver, ahora!

'Lily, haces lo correcto -dijo Beatriz calamada- se tiro de seis metros de altura para hablar contigo, tiene que estar desesperado...

'O ser muy estupido.

'De que lado estas Remus? -Le reprocho Sirius- Anda Evans, ve y nos dices como esta.

James estaba mirando el techo, estaba muy concentrado. Habia calculado que si se quedaria ahi dos dias, y empezaba esa misma noche, tendria casi dos dias y medios. Timpo que demoro Remus en contar las piedras del techo cuando estaba en segundo y tuvo una mala noche de luna llena.

'104, 105, 106, 107, 108... -pensaba el chico cuando escucho un ruido lejano, unas voces...

'solo por unos momentos... -alcanzo a escuchar a Pomfrey, pasos, una puerta cerrandose. la enfermera habia entrao a su despacho. Silencio.

'Genial, perdi la cuenta... 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9...

'Hola James... -intento inclinarse, pero no podia- ya se que no puedes hablar, ni moverte... -Era Lily, al fin, cunto deseaba hablar con ella... pero de que?

'mhmmumemumamh... -James solo hacia ruidos eztraño

'Que dices? -Lil se inclino sobre james, para poder verle la cara. Que lindos ojos los de lily, que lindo pelo el de lily...

'hummmemmmiammm...

'Mira, yo te hare preguntas, si es si pestañeas, si es no pues... haces nada... entendido? -James pestañeo- bien, bueno pues siriuis me rogo que te viniera a ver, queria saber como estabas... estas bien?

'Tu que crees, me tire desde seis metros para poder hablar contigo pero ahora solo puedo pestañear! me siento maginifico, como en las nubes! -penso el joven Potter

'supongo que no... ya se que kerias hablar conmigo, pero le pedi a Belen y Bea que no te dejara entrar. Es que tenia esas cosas en a cara y preferia que no me vieran... Necesitas algo

James se quedo quieto.

'Bien, mañana te vengo a ver... despues de todo soy tu novia... -A james se le hiso un nudo en la gargante y desvio la mirada- te pasa algo? -pregunto lily extrañada, james no mivio un solo musculo (aparte de que no podia...)- bueno... buenas noches

Se quedo ahi por unos segundos, le vio a los ojos... se acerco y le beso la mejilla, que aunque cunierta de bendas, el corazon de Potter dio un vuelco.

Cuando ya no escucho mas ruido en la enfermeria, se sintio solo, abandonado... pero extrañamnete reconfortado. Lily le habia besado en la mejilla! estaba tan feliz, tan contento tan enam...

'No Potter, no! a ti no te gusta Evans, es un chica, pelirroja, mandona, interesada, amable cunado quiere, tiene los ojos mas lindos que nunca hayas visto... Mierda, que te pasa James? Linda, Linda... linda es lily, no es mas que eso, es hermosa es una diosa, es... mi novia por contrato -Con eso james se sintio vacia, triste, desolado, pero no por el contrato. Si no que porque este terminaria en un mes mas... o quizas no?

La puerta de la enfermeria se habrio nuevamente, el corazon de james se acelero "sera Lily?"

'James? -esa no era lo voz de lily- Por las barbas de merlin!

El rostro de Linda Green aparecio de improvisto, ese dia estaba mas linda que nunca, su pelo rubio amarrado en una coleta que le caia lelgamntemente por el hombro derecho, sus hermosos ojos azules, sus labios perfectamente rosados... lo contrario a Lily.

'Escuche a Alan reirse de tu caida, nunca pense que fuera tan grave, Oh! James -Linda lo abrazo, ya no se sentia triste... le haca bien la conpañia de la chica... Evans era pasajero... Linda seria para siempre.

* * *

Bueno, ustedes son mi verdugos... qtl? un poco flojo, sin sentido quizas? bueno a me gusta... ya se que hacer pal proximo capitulo... que kisas salga el proximo finde semana! 

pero aparte de esto les vengo a decir de mi nuevo fic publicado! "solo amigos" lo empeze a escribir antes que este, pero no le tenia titulo...

"Lily odia a James, antes del baile de San valentin descubre el secreto de Potter y comprende la actitud del chico con ella. Todo lo hacia por ocultar su secreto" bueno pasense por elno las defraudare! aparte que ya tengo 6 capitulos listos!

Yare:ke bueno ke te encante! yo acabo de entrar al cole y mi papa me tiene el compu con restriccion!asi ke espero poder subir un chap cada fin de semana

Darame: A mi megusto eso en ranma, pero calma que no se pueen besar asi! tiene que haber amor (si ya , bastante cursi!)

JoSeSiTa BLaCK: a mi me pasa igual al reirme! asi ke ahora me tengo kew aguantar cuando lee algo bueno!

kurumi-desu: No estaba llorando ni a punto,solo dejo caer un lagrima, y no fue con intencion los hombres tbn tiene sentimientos... espero el proximo fin de semana poner el proximo chap

airamluar:de seguro te acuerda de ranma, ya veras como queda todo, sera un fic corto... creo

Lily-cPotter: bueno, gracias por el review

kari-radcliffe: nada de suicidios que me quedo sin rr, ke weno te alla gustao la historia. sigue leyendome, y mi otro fic tbn!

Ely-Barchu: gracias! pues aki esta, besotes para ti tbn!

Pitucita  
BelpeR  
MOS  
MOC  
MLL  
MOSeverusana  
MOD  
MOAP


	6. Camino a la Venganza

**_Aclaracion:_** Los personajes conocidos son de JKRowling, el resto mio... Robert Langdon es de "Angeles y demonios" y "el codigo da vinci", pero solo el nombre.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Camino a la venganza_**

Se habia pasado toda la noche leyendo el libro. Habia grandes cosas para hacer, complicadas pociones, simples hechizos, ideas que involucraban la participacion de elfos domesticos u otras, mas arriesgadas, que podian causar la muerte de la victima si no se llevaban a cabo como debian. Aun no sabia de donde Belen y Beatriz habian sacado ese libro, pero era oro, una biblia de las venganzas.

Habia leido ya varias veces el capitulo 8 "es el mas popular y todos lo adoran", pero habia algo que no le acababa de gustar en las bromas de este capitulo. Si Lily fuera Green se esperaria una represalia como esta. No, lily debia actuar diferente, no dañar su rostro o hacer disminuir su popularidad con hechizos de niños de jardin. Atacaria de otra forma, le haria daño en lo que mas queria... ¿pero que era lo mas queria Green? no le costaria averiguarlo, una charla con James, disimulando todo de tipo de rentimientos por la rubia... quiza hasta ella empezaria la charla hablandole de Robert Langdon, el chico que a ella le gustaba, haciendo que james entrara en confienza. Si, eso haria, se haria "amiga" del ex-novio de Green y con eso, conociendo Lily como conocia a los hombres tipo Potter (arrogantes y creidos) no le costaria nada sacarle informacion. Oh! pero Lily no sabia como le gusta jugar a la vida con las personas...

Asi que una vez planeado como comenzar la interrogacion, camuflada con una charla entre amigos, lily espero el momento oportuno para hablar con su futuro amigo, James Potter, las clases de historia de las magia, si se sentaba en la parte trasera, si, no habria problemas.

Lily termino muy rapido su almuerzo y corrio al aula de Historia de la magia, aunque aun faltara media hora, se quedari ahi a esperar y pensar en su plan. Pero como ya habia dicho, la vida puede ser muy desagradable, y en esos momentos le habia otorgado la compañia de dos adorables Slytherins, Severus Snape y Bellatrix Black.

"Que tenemos aqui, una desagradable sangre sucia? -se burlo Black. Lily prefirio guardar sus comentarios, no queria empezar una pelea, aparte que no era nada de tonta. ¿Una Gryffindor contra dos Slytherins adoradores de las artes oscuras? No gracias, ella pasaba de esa pelea.

"Es que el raton le comio la lengua a la leona? -se burlo Snape

"O quizas Potter? -Se notaba que las serpientes la querian sacar de equicio, pero ella se mantendria firma, no cederia.

Snape se acerco a Lily, tomo entre sus dedos sus cabellos rojos y resoplo en su oido

"a que no sabes que si una pelirroja te da un beso te da buena suerte?- el putrido tufo de Snape le llego de lleno a su rostro. la pelirroja se separo un poco de el con miedo, y como no, con mucho asco.

James habia visto salir a Lily corriendo despues de ke almorzo, mas rapido y mas salvajemente ke Sirius, no baya a ser que se este juntando con ese tal Langdon, por lo que James la siguio. Ahora les tocaba HM asi que quiza se la encontraba por ahi. y no fallo, ahi estaba la pelirroja... con Snape? no... ¡el la estaba tocando!. James sintio un escalofrio por la espalda y rabia en su corazon.

"No la toques! -bramo el buscador

"Pero que tenemos aqui! -chillo Black finginendose emocionada- La pareja mas feliz de Hogwarts.

James saco su varita y la puso sobre el pecho de la Slytherin.

"No! James como atacas a una mujer? -grito lily y le arrebato la varita

"No necesito que una sangre sucia me defienda -Bellatrix saco su varita y apunto a la pareja, snape hizo lo mismo- los retamos a duelo, ustedes dos contra nosotros

"S...

"No, yo no peleare por que ustedes sientan celos de James y yo -La pelirroja tomo a James del brazo y se lo llevo de ahi, una vez que se hubieron alejado, ella lo solto- Pero que pensabas, estas loco. Los dos contra esos Slytherin adoradores de magia oscura... Quieres morir de dolor por los cruciatus!

"Y prefieres dejar que crean que eres una cobarde?

"Si me preocupara por lo que la gente piensa de mi ya me habria ido de Hogwarts. No sabes cuantas veces me han llamado sangre sucia, pero lo dejo pasar.Si hasta tu me haz tratado asi!

James la miro. Eso no era cierto, el nunca habia hablado con lily antes de pedirle que fuera su novia, ella no era de las chicas a las que les gustaba molestar, aparte, James no creia que por ser hijo de muggle la sangre este contaminada

"No es cierto...

"Si que lo es... -le corto la pelirroja- O crees que me senti muy contenta cuando me entere de que era una Ignorada, porque segun tu y Green eso es lo peor. ya te dije, no es ke me importe lo que la gente piense de mi, pero tengo sentimientos. Ni siquiera se porque te digo todo esto.

La pelirroja se alejo con solo un pensamiento en su cabeza... No podria hablar con Potter hoy, lo que significaba que tendria que atrazar su venganza.

Evans tenia razon... Pero que dice, no Evans no tiene la razon. Ella misma lo digo, no le importaba lo que la gente pensara de ella, entonces porque le importaba ser una Ignorada, vaya ella a saber.

Lily se encontraba en runas antiguas con Beatriz, le habia contado lo ocurrido a la hora de almuerzo y que por eso se habia alejado de Potter durante toda la hora.

"Lo bueno es que nadie puede sospechar que lo que hacen es fingir... todas las perejas discuten.

"Es que eso no es lo que me preocupa... tengo que atrazar la venganza para Green.

"Ah! eso si... pero ya tendras tu momento. Lo mejor, si no quieres atrazar la venganza, sera pedirle disculpa.

"Quieres que le pida perdon a Potter! -lily miro asqueada a su amiga, como si le acabara de contar como se hacen los niños, con pelos y detalles.

"le dices algo para que no pase a mayores

"Yo pidiendo perdon a Potter! JAMAS

"Por dios hija!

"Hija?

"Es que Belen me a tirado el tarot y me ha dicho tantas veces hija que yo no me lo puedo sacar...(NdA: chiste interno)

"ok

"Bueno, prosigo. Nada pos, le dices que te descontrolastes porque no te gusta que los hombres ataquen a las mujeres... - Pero lily no la dejo terminar, tenia una idea para no dilculparse con James pero aun asi hacer que este no pensara que ella lo odiaba y para asi poder llevar acabo su plan.

"A fin de cuentas -decia Beatriz a James- que estaba fuera de si, aparte que Snape le habia tirado el tufo en la cara, imaginate como quedo la pobre. Lo importante es que ella no queria discutir contigo y esta arrepentida.

"Con eso no basta, todos saben que peleamos. Se supone que somo novios!

"Pero Potter! todas las parejas tienen peleas, asi es mas creible -finalizo la castaña con una sonrisa.

"Ok, no hay problema -acepto, no muy seguro, James.

Luego de una semana, y la deseperacion de Lily, la ya mencionada decidio efectuar su plan bajo las mismas condiciones de la primera vez. Clase de HM, sentados en la parte trasera. La charla la inicio Lily contandole a James como habia conocido a Bea y Belen...

Flash back

Dos chicas de primer curso compartian un vagon, se habian conocido gracias a sus padres y las relaciones sociales de estos. Se hacian las tipicas preguntas cuantos años tienes, tiemes hermanos, en que casa te gustaria estar, has leido ya algun libro y cosas por el estilo, cuando una pelirroja entro arrastrando dificultosamente su baul.

"Les molesta si me voy aqui? -Le pregunto la pelirroja a las ocupantes, las que no se negaron y la ayudaron a entrar el baul y guardarlo en la rejilla del equipaje. De nuevo las preguntas el nombre, la edad, hermanos, que casa le gusta... Pero en ese momento las dos chicas le tuvieron que explicar de que se trataba eso. Una vez lograron dejar en claro el tema, que no costo mucho, continuaron el cuestionario, o eso intentaron, lo que en realidad hicieron fue hablar sobre las materias que se daban, como DCAO, HM, Transformaciones, las clases de vuelo, donde le hablaron del quidditch...

"Y el buscador, que es el mas importante -decia una de las chicas baja, gordita, pelo castaño, ojos cafes verdosos y un brillo en ellos que le daban un toque de audacia e inteligencia, se llamaba Beatriz Rivera- que da por terminado el juego al atrapar la snitch, la pelotita dorada con alas -aclaro-, y gana 150 puntos.

"Es como el futboll, pero con escobas voladoras, bates y 4 pelotas... -afirmo Lily Evans, la chica pelirroja.

"Que es futboll? -pregunto la otra chica, un poco mas alta que Bea, de ojos negros profundos, pelo negro y muy liso, delgada y un tono de voz que demostraba gracia e inteligencia, Belen Vergara.

"Es el deporte mugleg... -las chicas rieron- se rien de mi? -pregunto indignada Lily

"Es "muggle" -le corrigio Belen

"Ah, entonces... muggle, quidditch, Hogwarts -Lily hacia una lista de las cosas mas importantes de las que le habian hablado ese dia-, Hogsmade, ministerio de magia... Es mucho! -se quejo

"Te acostumbraras...

Fin flashback

"Claro que me coste en un principio, pasaba todo el tiempo preguntando por las clases, y los cuadros que hablantes, las velas flotando... Era todo nuevo para mi -finalizo con una amplia sonrisa.

James la miraba asombradamente (NdA: Eso fue a proposito Sara Ridle! XD), cuando queria, solo cuando queria, Evans podia ser pasable, solo pasable.

"Como conociste a Black? -le saco de sus pensamientos.

"A Sirius lo conozco de hace tiempo, antes de entrar a Hogwarts, pero nunca le habia hablabo. Como es un Black, mi padre hablaba con un odio intenso sobre ellos, pero cuando conoci a Sirius, es decir en el tren, cuando hablamos por primera vez, me aclaro las cosas...

Otro Flashback

Por lo general, si eras hijo de magos e ibas a primer año de Hogwarts, a los primeros niños que conocias eran a hijos de otros magos, cuyos padres se conocen porque trabajan juntos en el ministerio. Asi fue como James Potter conocio a Remus J. Lupin. Los padres de ambos trabajan en el ministerio, y eran una especie de "abogados". Al conocerse estos dos chicos, hubo algo especial, aunque Lupin no hablaba mucho, y no porque no quisiese, si no que porque Potter no le dejaba hablar mucho. El chico de gafas, a quien se reconoce como James Potter, era muy simpatico, alegre, hablador, y tenia una especie de aura dominante, pero al mismo tiempo, calida. No le paraba de hablar de quidditch y del partido de la final del mundial de ese año, que se hiso en Francia. El pequeño y paliducho chico, a quien reconoceremos como Remus J. Lupin, que destilaba gentileza y armonia por los poros, escuchaba alegre, el habia querido asistir a las mundiales, pero en ese epoca su madre estuvo muy enferma, por lo que no pudo asistir.

Asi, una vez ambos chicos se lograron desacer de los abrasos de sus padres, se subieron al tren en busca de un vagon libre, el que no les costo encontrar. Se quedaron ahi por un tiempo, a ratos la puerta se abria, dejando ver a chicos mayores, que mirarban con desgana a los 2 niños, como si ser novato fuese pecado.

Un fuerte sonido del pito del tren y gritos provenientes del anden y pasillo, señal de que el tren estaba por salir de la estacion. Antes de que se pusiera en marcha, la puerta se abrio por ultima vez, esta vez, dos niños que tambien irian a primero. Sirius Black y Peter Petigrew, Potter cruzo su mirado con Black, quien agacho la cabeza, como si tubiese algo de que avergonzarse. "Mi apellido quiza?" penso melancolico. Desde que habia conocido al hijo de los Potter, este habia echo todo lo posible por esquivarlo, es que james no pasaba a los Black, asi de simple. Petigrew miro la escena, el tambien conocia a Potter y Black, solo que su familia trataba de no tener problemas con ninguna, por lo que se guardaba su opinion.

Remus, que no sabia el nombre de ninguno de los dos chicos recien llegados, sonrio con su caracteristica armonia y gentileza, y los invito a pasar, James se iba a oponer, pero no tuvo mas remedio, el chico paliducho habia dado una orden, no una sugerencia.

"Yo soy Remus Jonh Lupin -se presento mientras ayudaba a Petigrew con su baul- El es James Potter.

"Yo soy Peter Petigrew -respondio el chico, bajo, rubio, regordete, se le veia alegre, pero habia algo en el que le quitaba unh poco su alegria, quiza la inseguridad constante que sentia de cometer algun error y no tener amigos? Quiza-, y el es Sirius Black -Se apresuro a decir, al ver que el hijo de los Black no respondia.

De hecho, este apenas miraba al resto de los viajantes, evita la mirada de todos, sobretodo la de Potter,no culpaba a Potter por el sentimeinto hacia el. Los Black eran conocidos por sus contactos con un sierto Lord de no sabia donde, pero que este tal Lord queria eliminar a todo sangre sucia y convertir a los muggles en esclavos. Pero lo que nadie sabia, era que el primogenito de los Black, tambien estaba en contra de esas ideas "Solo por que no pueden hacer magia, o sus padres no puden, hay que exterminarlos?" solia discutir el joven Black. Pero James no distingia esta aura que reodeaba a Sirius, una aura que le hacia diferente, aparte que desprendia cierta bondad, calidez y dulsura, claro que tambien aveces solo se le veia con una sonrisa maliciosa, su aura gritaba que el no era como el resto de su familia, que esa era su cruz, ser un miembro del honorable linaje de los Black.

Durante el trayecto, Potter solo hablo con Lupin y Petigrew, ignorando por completo a Black, y no solo eso, aveces no lo dejaba hablar. Al llegar la señora de los dulces, los cuatro chicos compraron golosinas, hablaron sobre quidditchy llegaron al tema de las casa y las cualidades que cada alumno de estas debian tener. Solo Potter sabia las cualidades de todas las casa, asi que se dio el tiempo de explicarlo.

"Si, me lei un libro, se llamaba no se que de Hogwarts, pero ahi salia las cuatro casa. Hufflepuff, ahi estan todos los alumnos trabajadores, esfrozados y pueden ser hijos de magos, como hijos de muggles -la ultima frase la recalco- Ravenclaw, una especie de seleccion de los mas mateos y sabelotodo, hijos de magos o de muggles -volvio a recalcar- Gryffindor, la casa de los valientes y temerarios...

"Que es temerario? -pregunto Petigrew, a lo que los tres chicos respondieron encojiendose de hombros.

"Asi salia en el libro -aclaro James- De nuevo, hijos de magos o muggles. Es la casa a la que todos los Potter han asistido, y yo tambien ire en ella -dijo inflando el pecho- Y por ultimo, Slytherin, la casa de los ambiciosos y adoradores de magia oscura, a la que solo pueden ir hijos de magos, sangre pura -finalizo el hijo unico de los Potter, luego de una pausa, miro por primera vez a Black a los ojos, quien por cierto los tenia azules- No es esa la casa a la que todos los Black van?

Potter sonrio con mailicia, esperba que eso le llegara a Black, y se alejara de sus nuevos dos amigos. Pero en vez de eso, el chico ojiazul le devolvio la sonrisa.

"Asi es -respondio, la sonrisa de James Potter se ensancho- Pero yo no -James miro extrañado- Creo que tienes una mala percepcion de mi, eres prejuicioso. Yo no soy como el resto de los Black, es mas, mi madre me llama traidor de la sangre, y cada vez que lo dice, me siento mas orgulloso de mi mismo.

James iba a objetar, pero Sirius no lo dejo, su rostro se oscurecio, lleno de tristeza, pero de alguna forma, sus ojos brillaban triunfante.

"Eres como ese tipo que quiere matar a los muggles, solo porque vienen de familias sin magia. si no te das cuanta haces lo mismo con migo. Solo por que mi apellido es Black, crees que soy como todo el resto de mi familia.

Tenia razon, hacia lo mismo que el tal Lord del que su padre hablaba con tanto odio, el no conocia a Sirius Black, y las palabras le habian sonado tan sinceras, que James no tuba mas sulucion que disculparse con el.

"Yo.. no sabia -mascullo acalorado- Lo siento, creo que me deje llevar por lo que se dice de los Black, y tu siendo su primogenito, pues yo pense que serias como el resto.

"No te preocupes, pasa a menudo -Sonrio, Sirius, ofreciendole la mano, en señal de paz.

Fin flashback

"No me creo que tu y Black no se llevaran bien

"Asi era, los prejuicios y todo lo que decia de ellos. Yo no me queria acercar mucho a el. Aparte ke mi papa me dijo que el no seria de fiar. Pero ya vez como nos llevamos. Sirius es como un hermano para mi, y mis padres lo aceptaron muy bien.

Lily le sonrio, iba por buen camino, a Potter no le costaba hablar, es mas, lily se sorprendio. Era mas cotorra que Skeeter.

* * *

holitas! 

como la anda la vida todas las lectoras... mal? si ya se! LO SIENTO, prometi el chap hace treso dos semanas, y tan solo ahora lo publico.. me averguenzo de mi misma. Pero dejenme explicarles... Tuve un vacio mental-imaginativo, estaba yo escribiendo de lo mejor, cuando llege a cierto punto en ke me kede en blanco. De verdad, no sabia con que continuar, que personaje debia interceder, ke debia pasar... Asi ke lamanto mucho mi retraso, aparte que el capitulo no esta muy bueno, pero este es, tal como dice el titulo, el inicio de algo, que deberia, venir bueno.

Ely-Barchu: gracias

JoSeSiTa BLaCK: es ke le pobre de james esta casi como yo, con un vacio mental...

karipotter: gracias... bueno el otro lo habia publicado, pero lo voy a cambiar, va a tener cieretos elementos, pero bueno, ya veras...

karipotter: espero que no me alla kedado sin rr... bueno, ya dige porke el retraso... uno nunca sabe cuando la musa, en mi caso muso, se va a ir de vacaciones...

Lily-cPotter:No hasta muy pronto... es ke me tarde mucho con este chap, ke weno ke te alla gustado el chap!

Sara Riddle: a decir verdad no me esparaba un rr muy elavorado... pero gracias de todos modos, me conformo con un "muy bueno, sigue pronto" o incluso con un "me ha gustado mas el otro fic ke escribes" si, hablamos mañana XD, y nos vamos a ir apa tu casa o no?

Yare: bien o mal, si pones alguno de los dos, pos te lo agresco de igual forma. Si, el tiempo es oro en estos dias, me demore un monton, y esta cortisimo... creo.. es ke me encanta esacribir chap largos, pero en este fic me salen tan chikitos!

Darame:jajaja, si, eso me salio de improviso, nuncva pense ke james se lastimara para ver a la pelirroja. bueno, la zorra, como tu as llamado, es una fresca, por eso me encanta el personaje, tiene ke ser alguien ke a ratos sea la cosa mas mala del mundo, pero que tbn tenga corazon...

geminis: gracias, ahora tratare de no demorar, pero no voy a dar fehca, kiza pa cuando tenga el otro chap.

Xx Tintalle Beth SandGirl xX: no tienes, ni idea, de lo que senti cuando vi tu rr! estaba en las nubes, m i amigui del alma se habia conseguido internet (mas bien se colo en la casa de otra amiga), pero bueno. Si yase, yo no mas po, noi kedo muy bueno el chap, pero por ahi va la idea... respuestas desaparecio de la faz de lo buske y no lo encontre... sorry! ×× espero consigas internet luego, besitos.

ya saben, click en GO y ponen, BUENO, SIGUE, y me kedo mas contenta ke una perdiz

Pitucita  
BelpeR  
MOS  
MOC  
MLL  
MOSeverusiana  
MOD  
MOAP  
MOM


	7. ¿Y porqué hay que vengarse?

Aclaracion: los personajes y lugares son de Jo... y el resto mios!

Espero no haber tardado mucho... comose daran cuentapor el capitulo, todaviua no se que le pueden hacer a Green... pero ya vendra algo a esta hermosa cabezita mia!  
Y sin aburrirlas mas... el septimo capitulo

* * *

**_¿Porqué James Potter se enamoró de Lily Evans?_**

**_¿Y por que hay que vengarse?_**

Chap 7¿Y por que hay que vengarse?

No comprendía el repentino interés de Evans por como había conocido a sus amigos. James sospechaba lo peor, que ella se estuviera enamorando de él, había sido el principal motivo por el cual la habían elegido a ella, para que una situación de ese tipo no ocurriese. Pero, a James no le molestaría que Lily se enamorara de él. Que decía, a James no le podía gustar Evans, ella era el arma que tenia para recuperar la mujer de su vida. Aunque no podía negar, que cada vea que veía los ojos de la pelirroja, su corazón se aceleraba y se olvidaba de Linda. Pero no lo creía, él estaba loco por Linda, la amaba le encantaba como el viento jugaba con su pelo, hacia que los rayos del sol se reflejaran en cada uno de ellos. Definitivamente James Potter no se estaba enamorando de Lily Evans. No señor... entonces ¿Por qué se había tirado de la escoba a seis metros de altura solo para verla?

Pronto Lily se vengaría, ella no era una chica rencorosa y por lo general, era muy tolerante. Pero Green había pasados los limites que cualquier ser humano normal tenia...

Flash back

El castillo estaba silencioso, ni una sola mosca volaba, solos los elfos, que se preparaban para un laborioso día, estaban despiertos... o así debía ser. Unos pasos sigilosos recorrían el trayecto de la sala común de Ravenclaw, hasta la torre de Gryffindor. Un cuerpo delgado y ágil, piernas esbeltas, brazos y manos suaves, las que portaban una botellita azul (NdA: tengo cierta predilección a q las botellas sean azules), un líquido incoloro, insípido e inodoro descansaba en su interior, o sea que el dichoso frasco contenía agua.

Green no podía soportar ver a James feliz, menos si estaba con Evans, esa tipa no tenia la mas mínima gracia. Ella recuperaría a James, además que Trober ya no le prestaba la misma atención desde que Potter estaba feliz por la vida. Tenia que hacer algo para recuperarlo, aunque le significara perder puntos, o ser expulsada de Hogwarts.

"valor ante todo"

El retrato de la dama gorda se abrió, dejando el paso libre a la rubia. Se moría por escuchar el grito de Evans por la mañana cuando se viera en el espejo, lo disfrutaría, y de seguro que SU James, la dejaba... y ella lo sabia, Potter era en extremo superficial, aun mas que ella misma.

"Cuarto curso.  
Lily Evans  
Beatriz Rivera  
Belén Vergara"

Rezaba el cartel del cuarto de Lily y sus amigas. Green tomo el pomo, lo giró lento, con temor a que sonara muy fuerte y las ocupantes despertaran antes de tiempo. Agradeció que los elfos mantuvieran las puertas en tan buen estado, ni un chirrido. Susurro un débil "lumus" para poder encontrar la cama de Evans, la habitación de las tres chicas era asquerosamente mas grande que la de ella, quizás, si Green sacaba a una de sus compañeras, podría tener una pieza de ese tamaño.

Volvió a concentrar su atención en la búsqueda de la cama de Evans, las tres camas tenían sus doseles cerrados. Se acerco a la cama mas lejana de la puerta... ¡maldita ley de Murphy!... Evans ocupaba la primera cama.

Una vez estuvo frente a la pelirroja, destapo el frasco, con un hechizo lo dejó colgando sobre la cabeza de la pelirroja, de su bolsillo saco una bolsita que contenía unos polvos rojos. Releyó el papel que sostenía en su mano junto con su varita.

"...cuando el frasco este levitando sobre la cabeza de la victima, aplique los polvos en el agua. Luego de este paso, dispondrá de 10 segundos para alejarse del frasco."

Así hizo, camino con calma, la puerta aun estaba abierta y al salir ni se molesto en cerrarla, así todas verían a Evans.

Green dormía como en nubes, cuando un desgarrador grito la despertó. Su plan... mas bien el plan de unos de los amigos de Trober, había funcionado.

Fin Flash back

'No Lils, no puedes hacer eso -le regañaba Belén por una de las ideas que había en el libro, de esas que debías realizar con máxima precaución.

'No es tan difícil, solo necesitamos una mantícora...

'¡Bea, ayuda!

'Mira Lils, me encantaría ver a Green ser devorada por una horrible y asesina criatura -Belén entornó los ojos- Pero piensa que en el proceso de capturar a la mantícora tu podrías salir lastimada...

'Tienes razón -afirmó Lily

'No es lo que tenia en mente, pero da resultado -masculló Belén- Porque no solo usas una de las ideas del capitulo 8

'Es que no recuerdas como quedo mi cara por culpa de los malditos hongos chumpie...

Flash back

La pelirroja despertó gracias a su despertador, eran las 7:00 de la mañana, pero ese día tenia una flojera avasalladora. Así que se dijo a si misma cinco minutos mas.

7:25 y la pelirroja todavía dormía, Beatriz la fue a levantar, corrió las cortinas del dosel y lo que vio, la dejo sin habla.

'¿Quieren apurarse? no tenemos todo el día, y tu Lils te demoras una eterni... ¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Lily se despertó, antes del grito de Belén, pero no le quería hacer caso, cuando escucho el grito de su amiga, saltó de la cama. Preocupada se paró lo mas rápido que pudo, se había caído al suelo como costal de papas. Se acercó a su amiga muy preocupada, pero esta volvió a soltar un grito y se alejo de ella indicándole la cara a la pelirroja, esta se llevó las manos a la cara en un acto de reflejo.

'¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

Si por el tacto era asqueroso, no quería ni imaginarse como seria verlo. Se acercó al baño y se miró al espejo. Se daba asco, por primera vez en su vida se daba asco. Su rostro parecía un pudín de chocolate con nueces, almendras, pasas y frutas confitadas. Y que quede claro, no parecía pan de pascua, sino que pudín de chocolate con nueces, almendras, pasas y frutas confitadas,pero este era mas... gelatinoso

'Evans, Rivera, Vergara -McGonagall no tardo en llegar, seguida por la prefecta de 7mo y detrás de ella Green- Que es todo este escándalo -Se acerco a Lily, la volteo y se encontró con- ¡Oh Merlín misericordioso, que horror!

El pudín de chocolate con nueces, almendras, pasas y frutas confitadas. Lily miró de nuevo su reflejo, y en el espejo pudo ver como Green tenia una sonrisa... que sonrisa si la zorra esa se estaba destornillando de la risa. Que ganas tenia de lanzársele y destrozarle el caracho a puñetes. Pero no pudo, McGo, haciendo gala de toda su discreción, no le quitaba le vista de encima a la pelirroja.

Por obra de algún dios misericordioso, y como si Belén compartiese los pensamientos con Lily, la morena se aprovechó de que McGo no le quitaba la vista a Lily y se abalanzó sobre la rubia, gritando improperios propios de la jerga juvenil chilena después de tres chelas... Al final que este dios no era muy misericordioso, porque no dejó que Belén siquiera le plantara el debido combo que Green se merecía, cuando McGo reacciono y echó a Beatriz y Belén.

Si Vergara había atacado de esa forma a Green, motivos debían haber (NdA: eso rima! XD)

Creo que Poppy podrá curar... su malogrado rostro. Pero para eso tendrá que saber el origen de... su infección. Por lo que la Señorita Green nos tendrá que acompañar

'¿Insinúa usted que yo seria capaz de atacar a una de mis compañeras? -Si hasta un aureola le salió a Green. Pero McGo no le había creído, si ella no hubiese tenido nada que ver con el... incidente de la señorita Evans habría dicho algo como: "Como puede usted dudar de mi? ya vera, cuando le cuente a mi padre, la dejara sin trabajo por el resto de su vida" un comportamiento, por cierto, muy parecido al del Señor Potter

Mejor vayamos a la enfermería.

�¿Profesora, usted pretende que yo salga así!

¡Oh! ni Merlín lo quiera -McGo estiro su mano y tomo lo primero que pilló, una almohada y se la alcanzo a Lily pensando "tendremos que mandar a incinerarla"

Lily tomó de mala gana la almohada y se tapó con ella, siguió como pudo a McGo, tanteando las paredes. Al llegar a la sala común escuchó el ruido de unos cristales rompiéndose.

'¡Vergara! -escucho Lily gritar a McGo - "oculos reparus".

'¿Lily? -esa era la voz de James. Ella asintió, luego mas gritos de parte de nuestra amiga Belén!

'¿Ves¡Animal! -Conociendo Lily como conocía a Belén, de seguro en estos momentos se estaba lanzado sobre Potter para quitarle todo derecho a ser padre, Pero la pelirroja no escucho ningún grito de dolor- ¿Podemos acompañar a Lily?

'Vamos, pero no creo que Poppy las deje quedarse

La almohada andante sintió como sus amigas la guiaban para salir.

Al llegar a la enfermería, madame Pomfrey reacciono igual o, incluso peor, que McGo.

'¡Por Merlín y sus plateadas barbas! -la mueca de asco de madame Pomfrey seria inolvidable... su cejas se alzaran tanto que casi se juntan son su pelo, su boca se deformo formando un horrible tajo, sus ojos se desorbitaron y sus manos se alzaron en una clara señal de querer protegerse de algún contagio- ¡Dios mío¿Minerva, que cosa me has traído!

'No soy una cosa, soy Lily Evans.

'¡Oh, lo siento Srta. Evans, es que no la había reconocido con... ¿Pero qué le ha pasado a su rostro?

'Para eso he traído a la Srta. Green -explico McGo- Ahora, si fuese tan amable de decirnos que le ha hacho a la Srta. Evans para que quedara así.

'¿Pero es que usted va a insistir en que he sido yo quien a atacado a Lily?

'Así es, solo necesito saber con que, así que por favor dígame que le ha puesto para que quede así.

'Yo seria incapaz, y escuche muy bien Profesora McGonagall, incapaz de poner hongos chumpie para que Lily quede con ese horrible rostro... ¡ups!

'Muchas gracias Srta. Green, luego hablaremos de su castigo. Bueno Poppy.

'No es tan grave -Lily entornó los ojos, claro que entre toso su rostro transformado en pudín de chocolate con nueces, almendras, pasas y frutas confitadas, ni se notó- Aunque tendrá que estar varios días en la enfermería.

Fin flash back.

'¡Bueno ya! -gritó Beatriz. Lo admitía, se quería vengar de Green por lo que le había hecho a su amiga, pero la idea tampoco era matarla- primero averigüemos el talón de Aquiles de Green y luego vemos que le hacemos.

'¿Y qué tiene que ver un tal Aquiles en todo esto? -Sirius había llegado, se sentó al lado de Beatriz- ¿Y qué te traes con Aquiles?

'Serás Imbesil Black. Aquiles es un personaje de la mitología griega, y su talón se refiere a las debilidades de un per...

'En fin -corto Sirius a Bea, sabia que si la dejaba hablar se pondría latosa, ya la conocía- ¿Ya sabes que le harás a Green?

'No... -en ese momento, y como si lo hubiesen llamado, James entro al gran comedor, a todo esto, ellas estaban cenando- Después de cenar, me iré a hablar con Potter.

'Por que no solo le tiras un boggart a Green, sabes a que le teme más, y ¡listo!

'¡Otra vez Black! -chillo Beatriz- imagínate que a lo que más le teme Green sea un... que se yo, un hombre lobo, y que se le tire encima y...

'En fin -le volvió a cortar Sirius- Cuando ya sepas más o menos que le quieres hacer, me avisas...

'Y Remus -pregunto Belén, no le había visto desde la ultima clase- no le he visto desde la ultima clases (NdA: yo ya dije eso!... XD)

'Er... esta...

'Indispuesto... -le ayudo James que había escuchado a Belén preguntar por su amigo el licántropo

'¿Tiene la regla? -pregunto Peter que venia detrás de James

'Hay gente tonta y especial (NdA: otro chiste interno)... y tu Peter

'¡Gracias Sirius!

* * *

Bueno... em... eske no sek le puede hacer lily a la zorra esa!  
Pero como meha quedado? osea, mejor ke el anterior (cualkier cosa es mejor ke eso!XD). Este ultimo tiempo e estado usando mucho los flash back... no me gustan.. pero es lo ke me sirve... espero no decepcionarlas. 

josesita: Ya lo he dicho, si pones esta genial, o es una basura... bueno lo ultimo no, me estoy satisfecha :D

karipotter: Si, bueno ahi la gracia, que ya se conoscan... y eso de ke el amor llegue de a poco... bueno... kiza no tan asi...

marce: No me demore tanto! ;) dejame felicitarte, has tocado untema muy importante... porke lily termina odiando tanto a james... y esa seria la continuacion de este fic!

nikar: me alegro te guste! lo continue pronto comparado con el otro...

Darame: Hi, gracias.. si esta muy bueno ya lo se... (tengo una asquerosamente alta autoestima) lo de Sirius y James salio de la nada, pero kedo nice!

Rodew: Si, esta chulisimo! XD no estoy muy segura de ke significa eso (es algo asi como bueno?) me alegro te guste la idea... y pa la continuacion no sera de como james intenta comnkistar a lily... si de otra cosa

Lily-cPotter: de verdad... no me canzo de decir ke no me e demorado tanto! estoy contentisima!

Sara Riddle: bueno, comprendo ke tu _mente_ trabaje tan lento... no broma... Si ya se... era solo la _"introduccion"_ a la venganza ke deberia haber sido en este chap, pero... no se.. mi, como le llamo mi keridisima amigi beth, vacio mental-imaginativo- creativo-didactico no a desaparecido del todo.. espero ke este este mejorcito! Ah, por cierto tu tbn escuchas las vocecitas de mi cabeza? simpre les digo ke hablen bajo XD. Pa tu casa ya nos arreglamos! y lo del beso de las pelirrojas... eske es muy tonto! osea.. es como andar con una pata de conejo colgada en el cuello!

Merodeadora:Gracias... el fic solo amigos murio! si es ke el primer chap nose.. estaba medio raskita asi ke lo voy a reescribir... pero ya lo veras dando vueltas por ahi!

mara black de lupin: Si.. bueno a mi tbn me gustaban los chap largos.. pero igual ahora... creo ke e perdido el don... es escritos fics anteriores con chaps largos.. pero no eran muy.. por decirlo de cierto modo frustiferos... creo ke eso de los chaps largos no se me da a mi , creeme, cada escritor tiene distintas habilidades... a mi se me dan mejor los chaps cortos. Besos y ojala, aunke demores unos minutos sigas leyendo el fic!

nikar: estas dos veces o son dos personas distintas?

Xx tintalle beth sandgirl xX: Bueno... justo para pascua de resurreccion! XD, ke tal tu mama, todavia predicando... weno mi ninia, por dende le empiezo... LOSE! es una verdadera mierda, a mi en lo personal no me ha gustado naa el chap 6... es ke nose... keria tirar algo pa ke la gente supiese ke no me habia muerto...y creo ke salido mejor.. gracias a eso e podido sacar este chap!... ¿como ke perdiendo facultades, gran pedazo de...? esta bien, el chap es una mierda, pero no me insultes a mi! XD  
Si, ya se, yo soy una excelente escritora... pero es ke tu sabes... los cambiosafectanenlo mental-imaginativo- creativo-didactico  
Que tiene de malo la palabra somenso? y como ke vocabulario especial.. y dsices ke me extrañas.. claro.. para gritarme lo "especial" ke soy? don't worry, yo se ke me extrañas porlo genial ke soy XD (maldita super elevada autoestima) como ke no te ha gustado nada ke pongas chistes internos? si no te gusto nada el chap... y estas en todo tu derecho.. habia dicho, ya, ke el chap 6 es una mierda? y seramejor ke dejes en paz mi chistes internos intrauterinos XD y lo del hija... te lo explico otro dia...  
Ami no me dio nada de pena como se concocieron Sirius y James... de cierto modo me recuerda a como me senti yo cuando llegaste tu en segundo... no me caias bien.. no te conocia... tal como James a **_MI _**Sirius. Porke olvidate de revolcarte con sirius... el ya esta tomado... piensa mas en remus... :D yo no creo ke Belen sea estilosa... nose no me cae ese personaje Xd bromas... es mi segundo favorito... obviamente el primero es Sirius...  
Ya niña d mi corazon, cuidese, y portese mal.. osea no, portate bien... y nada de molestar a la panchy.. las cosas deben fluir.. desde su casa al colegio XD

_**Pitucita**_  
**BelpeR  
**_MOS  
MLL  
MOL  
MOC  
MOSS  
MOM  
MOP  
MOD  
MOAP  
MeRoDeAdiCtA!_


	8. Venganza, venganza, venganza

Aclaracion: los personajes son de JKRowling.

_(Lo que esta en cursiva, es tiempo pasado)_

Holas! ace tiempo ke no venia. pero es que estaba escriebiendo un muybuen capitulo, porke este esta genial, como dice el titulo, ahora si habra venganza, no como la keria lily, algo mas humano. tambien tiene algo de humos.. pero muy poco, espero ek el priximo sea mas gracioso... pero las dejo...

**_

* * *

_**

**¿Por qué James Potter se enamoro de Lily Evans?  
Capitlo octavo:**

**_Venganza, venganza, venganza..._**

No se habia dado cuenta de lo atractivo que resultaba esa especie de flequillo que se formaba sobre su frente, de lo tanto que brillaban sus ojos cuando reia, de lo calida que era su sonrisa... ¡de lo tonta que se debia ver mirandolo con tanta atencion!

JeL

Al final que Lily llevaba dos semanas haciendose la linda con James, este parecia haber olvidado todo sobre su exnovia y mas encima creia que Lily estaba enamorada de el, Remus y Sirius sabian que no, pero la situacion se les hacia my chistosa. Sobre todo cuando James les contaba lo que Lily hacia durante todo el dia.

.- Hoy volvio a hablar de su vida! -relataba Jamescamino a los jardines- Sabian que le tiene fobia a la oscuridad?

.- A que viene el tema? -pregunto Sirius

.- Que me persigue, quiere saber todo sobre mi

.- Quiza solo quiere ser simpatica

.- Hay Remus, tu de estas cosas no sabes, cuando una chica anda traz James Potter, quiere saber todo sobre el chico -Sirius y Remus se miraron y entornaro los ojos, odiaban cuando a James le daba por hablar en tercera persona.

Bueno, James "sabia" que Lily estaba enamorada de el -es un poco exremista- y Lily todavia no sabia que hacer contra Green (NdA: iba a poner contra la "zorra", pero recorde ke es un fic apto para todas las edades)

JeL

.- Belen tiene razon Lils, lanzale un echizo al pelo, humillacion publica

.- No Bea, tu no tuviste un pudinde chocolate con pasas, nueces, almendras y frutas confitadas por una semana en tu cara, yo quiero que la p5t1 (NdA: se entiende?) sufra!

.- Lily, no digas soeces! -bramo la morena, que luchaba por ser perfecta para el proximo año, andaba todo el dia retando a los escandalosos y groseros.

.- Yo? pero si tu me enseñaste!

.- No es verdad! -reclamo mientras Lily y Bea reian

En el camino al GC, las chicas se toparon con Robert Langdon, que esperaba a Lily al pie de la escalera

.- Hola -saludo Langdon a las tres- podemos hablar Lily?

.- Ay! ahora no puedo, me voy a juntar con James, hablamos otro dia, ok?

.- Ademas que Potter no esta en el Gran Comedor, queria hablarte de eso, ahora ultimo pasas mucho con el.

.- Yo tengo hambre, asi que nosatras nos vamos al comedor.

.- Estas celoso -dijo riendo Lily una vez que sus amigas desaparecion por la entrada al Gran Salon.

.- No, no es eso -Robert se sonrojo

.- Calmate -rio Lily, es que cuando estaba con el no podia parar de sonreir- Solo quiero saber que hacer para vengarme.

.- Cierto, tu venganza contra Green -Lily asintio- Si necesitas ayuda avisame -Langdon miro a todos lados, nervioso, se acerco a Lily y le dio una beso, esta vez en la boca.

Quedo tan flopi que no se dio cuenta de que habia botado a una niña de primero de Ravenclaw, quizas ser la novia de Potter le diese otros beneficios.

.- Que te traes Lils? -Beatriz miraba a lily intrigada

.- Yo, porque?

.- Tienes un brillo en los ojos -acoto Belen

.- Que dicen, porque yo habria de tener un brillo en los ojos

.- Quiza el -Robert estaba entrando al Salon, con un brillo muy similar al de Lily. Cuando ambos hicieron contacto visual, se sonrojaron

.- Merlin, es verdad!

.- Te dio un beso? -Pregunto Belen impaciente, Lily se sonrojo aun mas

.- A la francesa? -Rio Bea

.- Fue solo un topon

.- Entonces se besaron! -rompieron agritar las otras dos

.- Nuestra Lilita ya crecio -Bea fingio secarse una lagrima

.- Te acuerdas cuando la recogimos...

.- Ni que yo fuera perro! -exclamo, indignada, por el comentario de Belen

.- ...era tan pequeña -continuo ignorandola.

.- No, si enana sigue siendo...

.- Hey, no sera que ustedes estan celosas?

.- Por lo menos yo no, estoy fuera de la onda de buscarme un mino que me guste y despues no pase nada.

.- Eso es por que tu no haci naa... te kedai esperando que el mino caiga del cielo Bea, tu teni que ir a buscarlo...

Y de la nada, Sirius entraba al GC, tropezo con la basta de su tunica (es la que usaba para las noches de luna llena). Se le vio volar -todo esta exagerado, pero asi es como lo vio Lily- por lo menos tres metros -Lily tiene mucha imaginacion!-, y caer sobre Beatriz, provocando que esta enterrara su rostro en su "exisito" pure de sobras... osea toda la comida que les habia quedado a las tres.

.- Pero que te traes anormal! -Grito Bea limpiandose el rostro con la tunica de Sirius

.- Tu eres la anormal, no te limpies con mi tunica! -Sirius le arrebato el pedazo de tunica que Bea usaba para limpiarse

.- A eso le llamas tunica, Neardental!

.- Escuha, no tengo tiempo para tus insultos cultos, debeo irme -Tomo unos panes y se marcho del GC

.- Asi que tu tecnica si resulta -Afirmo Belen cuando su amiga ya se habia calmado

.- Qué?

.- Eso, los hombres te caen del cielo!

.- Si! -Salto lily recordando una cancion perfecta para el momento- Its raining mans, aleluya, it's raining mans, yeah!

.- Oye, no estabamos hablando de mi, si no que de Langdon.

.- No, mejor hablemos de Green!

.- Ese tema ya esta muy manoseao -reclamo belen cansada de que siempre Lily hablara de que le podria hacer.

.- El tema y ella -recordo lily riendo- No, yo les queria contar que ya se cual podria ser la venganza!

.- En serio?

.- Si!

.- Y que cosa...

.- Nose...

.-¬¬

.- Bueno, le conte a Potter mi fobia...

.- Le contaste ke le temes a los relampago?

.- en realidad le dije que le temia a la oscuridad... si, bueno, planeo irme por ese tema para llegar a saber la fobia de Green...

JeL

Al otro dia ,clases de HM

.- Y cuando tenia tres años, mi mama me dejo encerrada en el sotano por que habia quemado un reloj en la sala, pero con magia, osea, sin querer, y penso que yo lo habia quemado a proposito por que no me gustaba... en realidad no megustaba nada -era como la cuarta historia que lily inventaba para aber si James se aventuraba a decir su fobia, y asi derivar en Green- y tu James? -el chico la miro extrañado- a que le tienes fobia!

.- Eh... no lo se, quizas a a viejar por chimenea. Cuando era niño, tenia como 4 años, mi madre se enfermo, y tuvimos que viajar al hospital, yo no cabia en el auto, asi ke me kede con Laly...

.- tu perro? -pregunto Lily

.- Eh... era mi nana

.- Oh! -Lily se sonrojo- Lo siento, yo no sabia, hay de verdad... perdon.. de haber sabido.. y dije esa burrada... era una persona... un perro... ja...ja...emmm... ¡un perro! -Lo ultimo se lo reprocho en un susurro- pero sigue.

.- Eh... claro, bueno, yo debia viajar por la redflu, y asi lo hice, o eso intente. Al entrar a la chimenea, olvide activar la redflu, y me meti al fuego...

.- Al fuego? pero lo apagaste al darte cuenta?

.- Eh... no... no sabia hacer magia, asi ke mi Laly entre tantas desesperacion, no atino a mas que activar la redflu tirar polvos flu y esperar que yo gritatra "a San Mungo", pero yo estaba aterrorizado, mi cabello tenia algunas llamas asi que solo dige, "mi pelo, me quemo" por suerte Laly se metio conmigo a la chimenea y grito "San Mungo"

.- Wuau... -Lily estaba sorprendida, como alguien podia meterse a una chimenea sin activar antes la red flu? de pronto, como iluminacion divina, una hipotesis llego a la cabeza de la pelirroja- por eso tienes el pelo asi?

.- Si, cuando le conte eso a Sirius, no se paraba de reir... igual que Remus y Peter, eres la primera que no se rie...

Ahi estaba el pie para entrar a hablar de Green

.- Y Green?

.- Nunca se lo dije -James quedo pensativo unos momentos- cuando volvamos, le contare, y claro que ella me lo contara a mi, su fobia, tenemos tanto de que hablar, no puedo creer que de los dos años que llevamos saliendos juntos nunca hablasemos de esas cosas...

De ahi Lily perdio el interes, de que le servia ser simpatica con James si al parecer este ni sabia el segundo nombre de Green... "Que maldita perdida de tiempo!"

.- Creo que a lo que mas le teme Linda es a que su pintauña se seque.

JeL

.-Y ahora voy a tener que tirar sus pintauñas por la ventana para que le quede un trauma!

.- En resumidas cuentas, que tendras que usar una de las bromas del capitulo 8 -concluyo Remus

.- O crearle un trauma -dijieron al mismo tiempo Sirius y Bea- Esa es mi idea! deja de decir lo que yo digo!

.- Callense los dos! -gritaron Belen y Remus.

.- No vale, yo no tengo a nadie con quien hablar al mismo tiempo! -gimoteo la pelirroja

.- Porque quieres hablar con alguien al mismo tiempo? -James entro en su habitacion, sorprendido por ver tan rara reunion de "amigos". La cosa es que Sirius y Bea estaban en la cama del primero, se oye feo, lo arreglo. Sirius y Beatriz estana sentados en la cama del primero, que queda frente a la cama de Remus, donde estaba el susodicho y Belen, tambien sentados, y en el medio de las dos camas, estaba Lily sentada con las piernas cruzadas, a lo indio.

.- Que mas te da eso -respondio cortante Lily. Desde que descubrio que todo el tiempo siendo amable con James le habia servido menos que tener clases de vuelo con Petigrew, que la pelirroja estaba fria y cortante cuando nadie los veia- Vamos, que si no llegamos tarde a pociones

Crearle un trauma a Green, no era mala idea. La pregunta era como, en el libro de los chicos na salia nada de eso, tendria que poner su mente al maximo para... Claro, como no lo penso antes, Green no tenia la inteligencia suficiente para planear lo de los ojos chumpie ella sola, de seguro ni sabia deletrear chumpie, y como es que averiguo que Lily era alergicos a ellos y lo que le podian hacer? No, esta tuvo ayuda, y de quien mas que de los Ravenclaw, mas especifico, de Trober. Pues Lily no era tonta, ella tambien pediria ayuda, y a quien mas que aRobert Langdon, el se habia ofrecido.

Al llegar al salon, colgada, como siempre, del brazo de James, vio a Robert sentado en los primeros bancos con sus amigos, mucha gente y los amigos de Robert odiaban a los merodeadores, tendria que esperar, pero por suerto no mucho, en cuanto Robert la miro fue como si lily truviera en la cara escrito "necesito hablar contigo", el chico hizo una seña inperceptible para el ojo humano, pero cuando se tratan del chico que adoras, entiendes que quiere decir que levante una ceja y se ponga de pie. Lily se solto de James diciendo que queria ir al baño, y eso hizo, Robert la esperaba en la entrada del baño junto a las escaleras que llevaban al Gran Salon

.- Que pasa?

.- Necesito crearle un trauma a Green -resumio Lily.

.- Porque no le tiras el pintauñas por la ventana?

.- Ya pense eso, pero tiene que ser algo maquevelico. Si incluye explociones, mejor

.- Lily, no puedo.

.- Que cosa?

.- no te puedo ayudar, Trober me tiene vigilado, no se porque, parece que Green le pidio, a de sospechar algo.

.- Que va a sopechar esa estupida!

.- No puedo Lily, Trober es el Malfoy de Ravenclaw, ellos dos son amigos. Sera mejor que me distancie de ti.

.- Estan cortando una relacion que todavia no empieza? -pregunto lily confundida

.- No es solo eso Lily, ya habia pensado cortar nuestra amistad, yo no puedo depender de Potter. Mis amigos tienen razon... -sin mas, el chico volvio al salon.

Lily tambien volvio, se sento junto a James, no podia creerlo, era la primera vez que casi tenia algo con un chico, pero este la habia cortado antes de siquiera empezar!

.- Pasa algo Lily? -pregunto James.

.- Si. Tu, tu pasas James, no se porque acepte todo esto, te odio. Has echado a perder lo unico bueno que pude haber llegado a tener! -Lily se puso de pie, y se sento con Arabella Figg, una chica Squib, pero que aun asi asistia a clases, para aprender lo teorico.

JeL

Cuando: miercoles, a dos semanas de salir de vacaciones. Lugar: Clases de Transformaciones, primera hora del dia.

Venganza, venganza, venganza, venganza, venganza, venganza, venganza, venganza, venganza, venganza, venganza, venganza, venganza, venganza, venganza, venganza, venganza, venganza, venganza, venganza, venganza, venganza, venganza, venganza, venganza, venganza, venganza, venganza, venganza, venga..." Lily llevaba escribiendo eso en su pergamino de Transformaciones los escasos cinco minutos de clases que llevaban y ya tenia 30cm cubiertos con la palabra "venganza". Ahora queria hacer sufrir a Robert y a Green.

.- Lily -Belen le susurro por lo bajo, desde que lily les habia contado, la noche anterior, entre mocos (NdA:se entiende ke estaba lorando) lo ocurrido con Langdon, sus amigas estaban preocupadas- Estaba pensando en eso del trauma para Green...

.- Incluye a Langdon?

.- Eh... no lo habia pensado, pero podria ser...

.- Entonces canta -anucio Lily mas emocionada

.- No puedes traer a un dementor porque seria peligro...

.- Y es imposible -añadio Bea desde el otro lado de la pelirroja- tampoco un boggart porque no sabes que puede ser...

.- Asi que la unica opcion que queda seria crear una ilusion, puede ser un dementor...

.- O en el caso de Green, un tintura para cabello negra... -Lily rio ante su propio chiste

.- Centrate Lils! -reprimio Belen- El punto es que haces una ilusion, encierras a Green en su habiatacion con ella y ya lo tienes dado!

JeL

La segunda hora del dia miercoles la tenian libre, por lo que James habia ido a la biblioteca para hacer una tarea.

"Venganza, venganza, venganza, venganza, venganza, venganza, venganza, venganza, venganza, venganza, venganza, venganza, venganza, venganza, venganza, venganza, venganza, venganza, venganza, venganza, venganza, venganza, venganza, venganza, venganza, venganza, venganza, venganza, venganza, venga..."

James habia encontrado un trozo de pergamino junto a los apuntes de Lily, y se temio lo peor. "Del amor al odio, hay solo un paso" eso fue lo primero que le vino a la mente, asi que si hace solo tres dias, Evans estaba obsecionada con el, ahora debia odiarlo y estaba planeando una venganza por haber arruinado no sabia el que cosa. Si Evans queria venganza, bien, no sabis donde se metia

.- Pues ven Evans, que estare listo -sonrio con arrogancia.

.- Pues ya llegue

Lily estaba tranquila detras de el, lo miraba extrañada, y se repita las palabras de Potter... "Pues ven Evans, que estare listo". La mente puede hacer mil razonamientos al segundos, y se esta conciente de ello, pero no se hace adrede, Lily hacia eso en ese momento. 'Pues ven' ¿para que queria Potter que ella fuera, adonde queria que fuera. 'estare listo' Y para que estaba listo?

Mientras Lily, o mas bien la mente conciente de Lily, pero no adrede, formulaba todas estas preguntas, James se llevo el susto de su vida, en su mano derecha sostenia el trozo de pergamino con las palabras "venganza" escritas en el, y en la otra, osea la izquierda -para aquellos mas lentos- llevaba el mapa merodeador,y no habia visto venir a nadie, porlo que se sorprendio, aun mas, al escuchar la voz de la persona a la que retaba.

.- Eh... para hacer el trabajo de Pociones! -apresuro James a decir, habian quedado de juntarse en la biblioteca para hacer el trabajo de pociones que Richard Trober -Si! adivinaron,es pariente de Alan Trober!-les habia encargado hacer juntos "Es que se ven tan felices juntos, que me da pena separalos" habia dicho al momento de hacer las parejas.

.- ah

Lily no presto mayor importancia al hecho, asi que solo se sentaron a leer grandes libros de pociones y averiguar las propiedades del... Si, ese flequillo le favorecia mucho...

No muy lejos de los inapropiados pensamientos de... Bueno, por ahi cerca, Belen, Bea, Sirius y Remus escribian sus trabajos. A Belen le habia tocado Sirius, porque Trober los habia juntado, uno de arriba, otro de abajo, porlo que ellos quedaron juntos, y como eran primastros , peor que si fueran hermanos, se llevaban como el perro y el gato, como comunistas y momios, como nazis y judios, como Europa y Estados Unidos; al fin y al cabo mal, y para no despertar una tercera guerra mundial, Bea y Remus, que habian quedado juntos, acompañaban a los problematicos primastros, para evitar lo ya mencionado.

Bien, todos averiguaban sobre las propiedades del... Que lindos ojos, no, concentracion... cuanto demora el jugo de mies en hervir, y que se puede hacer para que esto ocurra mas rapido sin alterar sus propiedades... Que dientes mas perfectos!... NO. Jugo de mies y hierba cetareona eran las estrellas de la noche... Si, no lo podia negar... ¡Maldito flequillo!

JeL

Viernes.

Apesar de estar frente al director, Lily no podia dejar de reproducir en su cabeza los gritos que Green habia soltado, o eran los de Langdon, no estaba segura, ambos gritaban parecido. Por mas que se mordiera la lengua, los labios, se enterrara las uñas en las piernas o pensara en lo que le harian sus padres al verla regresar dos semanas antes de Hogwarts y con una carta de Albus Dumbledore explicando el escandaloso y poco aristocratico comportamiento de su hija, Lily Evans, la chica no podia dejar de reir.

A su lado, Bea y Belen, la primera muy relajada, y la segunda aun mas. Pero no estaban relajadas porque no temiran la reaccion de sus tutores. Se esforzaban por no estallar en carcajadas, lo que requeria de mucha concentracion, al recordar a Langdon y Green corriendo aterrados de una pequeña, pero efectiva, sala en el tercer piso.

JeL

_Hace 5 minutos..._

_Dumbledore estaba sentado muy comodo en su escritorio, leia unos pergaminos, y apenas presto a tencion a los cinco estudiantes que entraron a su despacho._

_.- Sientense -Anucio con voz firme y clara. Pasdos unos segundos, Green y Langodn estraron acompañados del profesor Flitwick y la profe McGo_

_.- Albus, aqui estan Green y Langdon._

_.- Serian tan amables de relatar lo sucedido? -pidio Dumbledore..._

JeL

Flitwick gritaba con su aguda y chillona voz, McGonagall no quitaba sus ojos de los brillantes y verdes de Lily. No creia como una estudiente de considerable califcacion, hubiese caido tan bajo, claro, si se consideraba el factor Potter, era de esperar.

.- Profesor Flitwick, porfavor a lleve a la Señorita Green y al Señor Lengdon a la enfermeria -dijo parsimonioso Albus Dumbledore, todo un enigma para los estudiantes de Hogwarts, Remus habia hablado un par de veces, por su sitiacion especial. Pero muy pocos alumnos llegaban a su despacho, James, Sirius y Peter, solo lo habian echo una vez, y fue cuando descubrieron que Remus era un licantropo. en conclusion, solo si eras o un licantropo o uno de tus compañeros de cuarto lo era, hablarias en persona con Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Orden de Merlin, Primera Clase, Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos, Jefe Supremo, Confederacion internacional de Magos. Pero ni Lily, ni Belen, ni Beatriz, sabian eso.

.- Albus, permiteme disculparme por tan penosa y bochonorsa actuacion... -Pero dumbledore interrumpio a McGo, se inclino hacia delante, miro fijos los ojos de Lily,y sonrio como un abuelo que ve a su nieto recien nacido, lleno de ternura.

JeL

_Hace 20 minutos..._

_.- Salvame Robert, pedazo de inutilidad!_

_.- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!_

_.- jajajaja -Lily, Sirius, Bea, Remus y Belen estaban tirados en el piso frente a la pequeña sala, escuchaban los gritos de Langdon, n o podian creer que un hombre alcanzara tan altos niveles de deciveles, tan agudos._

_.- Que es todo este escandalo!_

_.- McGonagall -grito Sirius al momneto que la puerta se abria. Linda y Robert salieron corriendo en direccion a McGo_

_.- ustedes vayanse, doblen a la derecha, luego a la izquierda, suban al vuarto piso, doblen a la derecha, a la izquierda, a la derecha, a l derecha de nuevo, llegaran a las escaleras, bajan al tercer piso, a la derecha, a la izquierda, a la..._

_.- Callate Sirius! -le corto Bea_

_.- Sabemos como llegar, tu encargate de esto -le ordeno Belen._

_Luego las tres emprendieron la carrera por su vida_

_.- Corre Lils!_

_.- Eso hago! -_

_Una larga melena roja pasaba como una rafaga por los pasillos del tercer piso, la seguia una cola de caballo negro y una trenza castaña. Pasaban por el despacho de McGo, ella no estaba, nada les pasaria. Sequirian de largo hasta la sala comun, y nadie sabria que ellas aparecieron dos ilusiones en la sala auxiliar del tercer piso, la misma sala que se solia usar para encuentros amorosos, aunque los encuentros solian ser algo mas que amorosos._

_.- Evans, Vergara, Rivera, detenganse ahora mismo!_

_McGo estaba al final del pasillo, tenia algunos cabellos sueltos que desaliñaban su perfecto aspecto. Un poco mas atras de ella, Remus y Sirius la seguian..._

JeL

.- ¿Podria, yo, preguntar Señorita Evans, el porque de este... llamemoslo, incidente? -Lily confundida al ver que el anciano esperaba, en efecto, una respuesta, le sorprendio mucho. Asintio- Bien¿Por qué, usted Señorita Evans, ha encerrado a sus compañeros en la pequeña sala del tercer piso, y en el a soltado un boggart?

.- Yo no he soltado un boggart -se defendio Lily- Era solo una iluision, bueno, dos ilusiones, pero al fin y al cabo solo eran ilusiones, y yo no encerre a esos dos en la sala, ellos se encieran hace mas de dos semanas por su propia voluntad. ¿o cree usted director, que una ilusion seria capas de rasgar la ropa?

JeL

_Hace una hora..._

_James y Lily daban su acostumbrado paseo de pareja perfecta por los jardines del colegio. Lily repasaba el conjuro para la ilusion que ese dia le echaria a Green, mañana le tocaria a Langdon._

_.- Evans, que hace Langdon con Green? -James la saco de sus pensamientos, miro hacia donde le apountaba James,y vio en efecto, que Green y Langdon entraban al castillo como si fueran en mision secreta- No que a ti te gustaba el? en todo casom que hace ese weon con mi Linda!_

_.- Que se yo Potter, me encataria saber lo mismo..._

_.- Bueno, averigualo, me tengo que ir al entrenamiento de quidditch._

_Lily no espero a que james se alejara, fue tras la extraña pareja y los siguio. Los vio entrando a una pequeña sala del tercer piso, que quedaba entre la estatua de Guggen Woods, una extraño mago que dedico su vida a la busqueda del afrodisiaco mas poderoso, y un cuadro que mostraba a una atractiva mujerque trataba de seducir a un trol... Porque todo se le hacia tan familiar... donde habia oido hablar de algo asi?_

_.- Black! -La pelirroja entro como una fiera a la sala comun. Sirius y Belen estaban dando los ultimos toques a su trabajo de pociones- Que se hace en la sala que queda entre la estatua de Guggen Woods y el cuadro de la mina que seduce a un trol?_

_.- Es la pieza comun, un lugar usado para aquellas personas que necesitan un poco de privacidad y son de distintas casa... pero¿para que te interesa?_

_.- Me lo cargo! no me importa pasar el resto de mi vida en Azkaban yo a ese weon lo mato! lo mato!_

_La intencion era la siguiente, salir de la sala comun, correr como poseida hasta la "pieza comun", entrar en medio del acto de reproduccion, tirar de las mechas a Green, azotarla contra la muralla y tirarla por la venta -Lily rezaba por que hubiese aunque sea alguna- Luego seguir con Robert, primero la castracion con una sierra, tortura psicologica, y un poco de maltrato fisico. Pero nose pudo. al llegar a la salida de la sala comun, Remus y Bea entraban, porlo que chocaron con Lily. Belen la detuvo con un Petrificus totalius, la llevaron a la pieza de los chicos, donde despues de que le Belen la desechizo, Lily les conto lo que vio._

_.- Lily, querida, calmate -le ordeno Belen_

_.- No vale la pena ir a Azkaban por algo como eso -Señalo Sirius- Solo ellos ganarian, les darias una muerte rapida._

_.- Eso, no seria justo para ti, tu luego te irias a prision y ellos muy calmados en su tumba._

_.- aunque no tengan ningun tipo de relacion sanguinea, se parecen mucho -estipulo remus con un tanto de miedo_

_.- Ya se! Voy a la "pieza comun", entro silenciosa, aparesco dos dementores, y disfruto del panico de Langdon y Green!_

_.- Yo apoyo eso! -dijieron los cuatro._

JeL

.- Porfavor, tome asiento -entre tanto palabras, Lily se habia puesto de pie sin notarlo- Muy buenas ilusiones Señorita Evans¿hizo usted las dos? -de nuevo lily estaba confundida, solo asintio- Lo supuse, usted es la mejor alunma de cuarto en encatamientos.

.-Gracias -respondio la pelirroja.

Sirius y Remus estabanal fondo, esperando que la chachara acabara, al fin y al cabo les quitarian 30 puntos y un castigo con McGo

.- 30 puntos menos por cada uno y un castigo que les aplicara la profesora McGonagall -termino Dumbledore.

Las tres chicas miraron sorprendidas¿solo eso, ni una nota a sus padres, ni un sermon ¡nada! Bueno, Si Albus Dumbledore lo queria asi, pues asi seria. Las tres se levantaron y se dirigieron con paso rapido a la salida -donde y Sirius y Remus sotenian la puerta para irse lo mas pronto de ahi, solo queria estallar en carcajadas- temiendo que el director cambiara de opinion, pero no alcanzaron la puerta cuando Dumbledore las llamo de nuevo.

.- Y que esto, porfavor, no se repita. me daria mucha pena tener que hablar con sus padres sobre esto. Ahora si, pueden ir a su torre -Finalizo el anciano de plateadas barbas con una amigable sonrisa.

* * *

Wui!  
les gusto? no es una pregunta retorica, osea ke kiero una respuesta... asi ke lo pueden hacer por medio de un rr! 

Y kien kiera ke sea Luna Lovegood, la criticona, ke se guarde sus comentarios para alguien que le interese...

en lo otro, gracias a los rr de :Sara Riddle, josesita, kari-radcliffe, Lily-cPotter  
, nikar, Darame, Annie Ryddle, mari,Caperucita Roja, Yare,Gala Potter.

y sobre todo al amor de mi vida, a mi musa inspiradora, ami mejor amiga y compañera que haya podido tener, alaBelencita, mas conocida comoXx tintalle beth sandgirl xX, aunke estemos lejos, nuestra frikimania por HP nos une. Te kiero muxo, y ojala te salga la raja el video pa la campaña del CAA del Petu, y k¡ganale a la ciega y a la Barria! besoste

Pitucita  
BelpeR  
MOS  
MOL  
MOC  
MOPr  
MOP  
MOSS  
MOM  
MLL  
MOD  
MOAP  
MeRoDeAdiCtA!


	9. vacaciones

Chap 9: Vacaciones

- ¡EVANS!

- ¿Que pasa? -Respondió una voz despreocupada

Eran las tres de las tarde de un asoleado día sábado, el día después de la venganza. James se entero por medio de unas amigas de Linda. Estaba tan enojado, no podía creer que Evans hubiese osado hacer una cosa así. Soltar a dos dementores para que atacaran a Linda.

- ¿Dementores, Evans, dementores?

- Si, Potter, dos grandes y temibles dementores. Sabes, no fue muy difícil convencerlos, les dije donde encontrarían almas llenas de recuerdos felices para succionar, y ellos aceptaron encantados. Mañana tendremos un almuerzo con ellos, estas invitado -dijo Lily inocente e irónica al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Cual es tu problema!

- ¡Deja de gritar! -chillo cansada de los gritos de Potter- Uso el racionamiento lógico Potter ¿Dementores, en Hogwarts, encerrados por mi junto con Green y Langdon en la "pieza común"?

- ¡Que tiene que ver ese en esto!

- Que los dos estaban culiandose de lo lindo en la sala. Por eso dos dementores, uno para cada uno. Y no eran dementores, eran dos ilusiones y por cierto, muy buenas!

- ¡Enferma!

James salio de la pieza de Evans y se fue a la suya. Estaba enojado, enfadado, emputecido por todo, pero ahora era mas consigo mismo que con Evans. En realidad, mas enojado por lo que le había dicho la pelirroja que con el mismo. No, en realidad estaba enfado mas con Linda que con lo que le había dicho Lily. Por eso paseaban por el patio casi todos los días, como había sido tan estúpido de no darse cuenta. "Por que ahora, en lo único que piensas es en como tirar de verdad con Lily" se reprocho, pateo su baúl y se tiro en su cama boca abajo. Eso le hacia mal, debía olvidar a Lily y concentrarse en Linda. Pero había algo que se lo impedía, ahora Linda no solo se lo había cagado con Trober, un jugador de quidditch, eso era aceptable, pero con Langdon, no.

- ¿Que pasa James? -Sirius salía del baño envuelto en una aura vapor.

- ¿Supiste lo que Evans le hizo a Green?

- Algo supe ¿Green esta en la enfermería? -todos habían quedado de acuerdo que James no sabría que Sirius y Remus habían ayudado a Lily en la venganza contra Green.

- Si, Linda no estaba sola. Estaba con ese Langdon.

- ¿No era Langdon el que tenia onda con la pelirroja?

- Si, la cosa es que Lily les descubrió en la pieza común, y para asustarlos les tiro dos ilusiones de dementores.

- ¿En serio? -Hay que decir que Sirius tenia unos excelentes dotes escénicos- Guau, supongo que ahora quieres tu venganza contra la pelirroja.

- No se, es que... No estoy enojado por lo que hizo Lily, sino que con Linda. ¿Te day cuanta cuanto llevo weando por ella? y dale con meterse con otro.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que ya no te va interesar? -pregunto sirius esperanzado

- Supongo. ¿Que harías tu?

- No sabría decirte James. Tienes que tener claro lo que sientes por Green, ver si es que ella te merece. Y por lo que yo veo, James, Green no te merece para nada.

Inicio del Verano. Fiesta de Linda. 21:45

Era muy temprano para que la gente llegara, al menos la gente interesante para Linda. Los amigos de su hermano pequeño habían invadido el salón, pero ya los sacaría cuando fuese el momento. El plan para esa noche era simple, terminar con Trober y volver con James. Claro si es que james se aparecía por ahí, por que hasta el momento, el chico no había dado señales de vida.

2:30 am

Linda recordaba que el plan era simple, pero no recordaba que era lo que tenia que hacer, o por que no había resultado. Trober había terminado con ella, y James no había, siquiera, pasado por ahí, y Green estaba tratando de soportar un mareo y un dolor de cabeza que casi hacen que se baya a la cama con un chico de Hufflepuff menor que ella. Pero su soledad y descontento eran consolados por la hermosa y radiante luna llena...

En un bosque cercano a la mansión Potter...

Le era difícil seguir el paso a sus amigos, ya fuera como rata o como niño, siempre lo dejaban atrás. Mas adelante estaba James, o mejor dicho Prongs, Padfoot y Moony, que ya conocía muy bien el bosque. Era la primera vez que Ciervo, Perro y Rata recorrían un bosque con luna llena, y estos no sabían si era por la claridad de la luna o por sus desarrollados sentidos animales, pero esa noche sentían todo intensificado. Podían ver u oler a una ardilla a no menos de 50m, sus patas distinguían cada detalle del suelo, y el aroma fresco y húmedo en lo profundo del bosque. El Lobo, a diferencia de los otros tres, conocía muy bien esos olores y sensaciones, solo que al llegar el alba, los olvidaba.

JeL

- ¿Qué? -la voz de Belén sonaba mas fuerte de lo común por el teléfono- Tu dijiste que terminarían en la primera fiesta de Linda, y eso fue anoche.

- Potter dijo que no podía ir, no me dio motivos, solo que no podía ir.

- Yo creo -Bea dio a escuchar su voz por primera vez después de un largo momento de reflexión- que Potter no fue a esa fiesta por Remus...

- ¿Porque metes a Remsie en esto?

- ¿Remsie? -corearon las dos chicas por el teléfono, había que admitirlo, la tecnología muggle tenia sus cosas buenas, como poder hablar con mas de una persona al mismo tiempo por teléfono.

- Si ¿tienen algún problema? -La voz de Belén no solo se escuchaba mas fuerte, si no que mas amenazante- ¿Y que tiene que ver Lupin en esto?

- Claro, ahora es Lupin -susurro Lily

- ¡Te escuche!

- Ya, no se van a poner a discutir. Yo decía eso de Remus, porque por si no lo has notado, y si no lo has echo, o eres muy estúpida, o estas muy enamorada... ¡y no me contradigas! -se anticipo la castaña a la morena- Bueno, al parecer Remus padece una enfermedad...

- ¿Remus? ¿Mi Remus? ¿Mi Remus enfermo? ¿Y de qué? -primero se escucho confusión y luego enfado, como si estuviesen blasfemando a Lupin.

- Pues, no lo se, pero siempre, una vez al mes desaparece, siempre cuando esta cansado, no se le ve como en dos días, y luego regresa cansado ¡es como si fuera a recibir un tratamiento en que solo lo agotan!

- No creo, si le pasara algo, el ya me lo habría dicho. Ósea... hemos hablado de tantas cosas, yo le he dicho cosas que solo ustedes saben... y el no me engañaría de esa forma... porque lo que el y yo tenemos es especial... el me lo dijo... el me dice que nunca había tenido...

- ¿Una amiga como tu? -completo Bea la frase- Vamos, Black me dijo lo mismo ¡y esa misma tarde se comió a dos minas de Ravenclaw!

- Odio admitirlo, pero Bea tiene razón...

- ¡Oye! yo siempre tengo razón...

- Por eso odio admitirlo - se apresuro Lily a compensar a su amiga- Que diga que eres su mejor amiga, es solo eso, su amiga. Si no, te habría dicho que eres una chica muy especial para el, no una amiga, si no que chi...

- ¡YA! -estallo Belén del otro lado del teléfono- Entendí su idea. Solo soy su amiga, no una chica. Pero aun así, soy su mejor amiga, creo que podría confiarme algo tan importante como eso ¿no?

- Bueno -reflexiono Lily- Quizas, eres mas que solo una buena amiga, y no quiere contarte, para así no lastimarte.

- ¡Arg! primero decídanse, Remus, me quiere como amiga, o como algo mas, y por eso, no se porque razón, no me puede contar algo tan importante.

- ¡Buena amiga!

- ¡Algo mas! -respondieron Lily y Bea al mismo tiempo.

- ...

- ¡Buena amiga!

- ¡Algo mas! –volvieron a responder al unísono

- ...

- ¡Buena amiga!

- ¡Algo mas!

- Cuando se decidan, me avisan. He tenido suficientes revelaciones por hoy, no creo que mi corazoncito resista más. Adiós.

- ...

- ¿Que crees que siente Remus por Belén? -interrogo Lily.

- Algo más que amistad...

- Aja ¡yo tenia razón!

- ...pero el aun no lo sabe, esto de su enfermedad, o lo que sea, lo debe tener muy confundido.

- Si, puede ser... oye... ¿que es eso de que Black te digo que eras su mejor amiga? -pregunto Lily con clara mal intención

- Si, me tomo por sorpresa. Creo que fue el día de los dementores, me agarro del brazo y me dijo eso, y de vuelta, en la estación, antes de irme con mi papá, me agarro del brazo y me dijo eso de nuevo, que no olvidara. Y se marcho.

- Vaya...

- Y tu con Potter...

- Oh, ya sabes, lo de siempre. Soy su novia...

- Así que la pequeña Lily tiene novio...

Mal momento, o bueno, dependiendo del lado de quien lo veas, que Petunia decidió levantar el teléfono para llamar a su novio Vernon.

- ¡Petunia! -grito Lily.

- ¡Se lo diré a papá! -rió Petunia antes de soltar el teléfono y correr a la habitación de sus padres.

- ¡Lily, corre! -grito la castaña desde el otro lado del teléfono, aunque no fue necesario, Lily tenia agarrada a Petunia del chaleco.

- T u le dices algo a papá, -amenazo Lily susurrando al oído de Petunia- y yo le digo lo que hacías con Dursley anoche en el sillón, aunque aun no lo creo porque me parece físicamente imposible que ustedes tomaran esa posición...

- Bueno, pero no lo vuelvas a repetir. Maldita rarita...

JeL

- James, cada vez que puedes, atrasas mas el momento de terminar con la Evans...

- Si, pero siempre los motivos son cósmicos, van mas allá de lo que yo puedo controlar, Sirius...

- ¿Porque no dejas de engañarte, y nos dices de una vez que no terminas con Lily, y que quieres seguir con ella? -Dijo Remus como quien dice que dos mas dos son cuatro

- Por que la realidad es otra... Yo no quiero seguir con Evans, es que no hemos tenido la oportunidad para terminar públicamente. En la fiesta pasada tenia que cumplir con nuestra primera noche de animagos, y en esta, sus padres no la dejaron venir...

- Si, bueno, hasta el momento has tenido buenas excusas Prongs, pero para cuando se te acaben, nos confesaras que estas enamorado de ella, y yo mejor me voy, si no la Sra. Black se va a enojar si llego tarde a la cena... de nuevo -Sirius lanzo polvos flu a la chimenea, y grito "numero doce de Grimmauld Place"- Y yo me voy a acostar, estoy cansado, aunque no se de que, si lo único que hicimos hoy fue pasar el día junto a la piscina...

James se quedo solo en el living, estaba aburrido y no tenia ni sueño ni estaba cansado, se sirvió un vaso de whisky, que después de probarlo, considero muy buena idea mezclarlo con Coca-Cola. Se sentó un su sillón favorito y prendió la radio. Quería unos momentos para despejar su mente.

Seria tan fácil siendo lluvia

Solo un roce y tendría que caer

Seria tan fácil siendo monte

En mi pecho te abrazaría con mi piel

Seria fácil, si, poder solo estar, así, quedarse en ese estado de nada, solo estar, tan solo ser, todo seria fácil, no habría odio, enviada, rencor, celos, venganza.

Siempre e estado vivo

Al menos cuando e logrado llegar

A ver el sabor que dejo el temor

De tener que olvidar

Olvidar, a eso le temía James, a olvidar todo lo que había pasado, que en realidad no era mucho y eso era lo que mas el odiaba, deseaba haber podido tener mas, poder haber dado mas...

Al regresar veras…

Al regresar veras, mi carnaval.

Seria tan fácil fingir

que te volveré a ver, que te volveré a ver,

Si, seria fácil, pensar que al final de estas vacaciones podría hacer un "reset" en todo lo que le paso con Lily, poder conocerla de nuevo, conocerla de verdad, saber que era ella, quien era, porque había aceptado todo esto de ser su novia a cambio de dinero ¿seria que ella lo necesitaba? Pero no podía, ahora no podía hacer nada, porque no sabia como las cosas podían salir...

Seria tan fácil vivir con la mirada hacia dentro,

con los ojos adentro,

No ver lo que hace, no sentir lo que siente...

Siempre e estado vivo

al menos cuando e logrado llegar

a ver el sabor que dejo el temor

de tener que olvidar,

Olvidar, si. Ahora lo que mas miedo le daba a James era tener que olvidar a Lily. No quería olvidarla ¡no quería!

Al regresar veras mi carnaval, al regresar veras mi carnaval.

(Lucybell - carnaval)

JeL

Sin que nadie lo esperara, las invitaciones para la fiesta de Linda Green en celebración de su cumpleaños, llego a casi todas las casas de los alumnos de Hogwarts que habían pasado cuarto. James no había dado señales de vida desde la ultima fiesta que hizo Green, así que la pelirroja no sabia si iría, y ella no pensaba tener que buscar a James para saber cuando terminaría todo esa farsa. Aunque no falto que se preocupara por ello, porque ese mismo día, james la fue a buscar para ir de compras.

- No entiendo Potter, porque tenemos que comprar -Lily había recibido al chico, pero no le había dejado entrar, así que lo había llevado a la plaza cercana, en la Av. Magnolia, y se habían sentados en lo columpios a conversar

- Porque es una fiesta de gala, y dudo que tengas túnicas de gala -Respondió James impaciente por irse de esa plaza a comprar. No sabia porque, pero no podía evitar sentirse nervioso con Lily.

- Pero no tengo plata, y mi papá no me va a comprar un túnica de gala.

- Evans, yo lo voy a pagar. Es parte de tu trabajo.

- Claro, eso mismo te iba a decir... -¿Porque se sentía tan mal saber que James solo la iba a ver porque ella trabajaba para el?

Se quedaron esperando que el otro tomara la iniciativa de ir al callejón Diagonal, pero ninguno de los dos se movió, cada uno miraba a lugares distintos, evitando el contacto visual.

- ¡Anormal! -Petunia llamaba a Lily desde la esquina, donde la calle Magnolia y la Av. magnolia se juntaban- Papá quiere saber cuanto vas a tardar.

- Dile que voy al cine, vuelvo en un rato -Sin más explicaciones, Lily tomo a James del brazo y se alejo de Petunia.

- ¿En serio vamos a un cine? -Dijo James emocionado- Siempre he querido ir a uno de esos.

- ¿Nunca has ido a un cine, Potter? -El chico negó emocionado- Pues si quieres vamos otro día, ahora tenemos que comprar la túnica.

James llamo al autobús Noctámbulo, Lily, que siempre quiso viajar en uno de esos cacharros, prometió no volver a hacerlo. Entraron al Caldero Chorreante, y pasaron al callejón Diagonal.

- Mi mamá dice que las túnicas de Madame Plur, son las mejores que hay.

- ¿Le preguntaste a tu mamá sobre donde comprar túnicas de gala para mujeres? No crees que eso sea un poco... no, bastante raro

- No, le dije que le quería comprar una túnica a una chica y me dijo que Madame Plur hacia unas buenas... - dijo sin mas explicaciones (aunque no se que mas explicaciones pudo haber dado) y arrastro a Lily a la tienda. Media hora más tarde recordó lo horrible que era ir de compras con Linda, a todo le encontraba una falla, un mal corte, o que no combinaba con nada. Pero Lily se veía bien en todo lo que se probaba, no importaba el corte o el color, se veía magnifica.

- Creo que ya se cual me llevare James -anuncio Lily desde el vestidor- ¿te gusta este?

Era una túnica de corte simple, un poco ancha en el fondo, de color gris bordada con hermosos hilos de plata, un escote sencillo y de tiritas. Era como la túnica que usaban en el colegio, pero mas elegante.

- ¡Te ves maravillosa! -James estaba asombrado por las formas del cuerpo de Lily, se notaba que la pubertad había echo de las suyas en el cuerpo de la pelirroja. Se notaban unos pequeños pechos, unas caderas que prometían ser algo en el futuro, y una cintura en perfecta armonía con el resto del cuerpo. Por respuesta, Lily solo se pudo sonrojar, mascullar algo, y volver al vestidor y cambiarse el vestido por su cómoda camiseta y sus gastados jeans.

Después de salir de la tienda en un incomodo silencio, James quiso invitar a Lily a un helado, el que ella acepto. Le encantaban los helados del Sr. Flourian y no eran muchas las veces que podía comerse uno.

- ¿Te parece si vamos al cine? -Soltó Lily sin querer- Hay uno que queda cerca, solo por si quieres pasar, pero si tienes que hacer algo, lo dejamos para otro día...

- ¡Me encantaría!

- ¿En serio? yo lo decía por si tenias tiempo.

Pero ya nada hizo a James cambiar la idea de ir a un subterráneo donde veías a gente actuar dentro de una gran caja. Elegir que película ver, fue lo fácil, pero explicarle a James que las palomitas de maíz (conocidas en mi natal tierra como cabritas, así que me referiré a ellas de esa forma) no eran obra de magia negra y que dudaba que Snape estuviera por ahí para envenenarlas. Una vez entraron a ver la película, a Lily y James les pareció de lo mas aburrida. Era una de bajo presupuesto de unas naves en el espacio y un tal Luke, por lo que de inmediato se ensimismaron en una interesante conversación sobre lo mas bochornoso que les había pasado.

Lily le contó a James el momento en el que llego a la estación King Cross y busco el anden 9 3/4, como no lo encontraba, le pidió ayuda a un señor que parecía trabajar ahí, pero este se rió de ella, y grito por toda la estación que una pequeña pelirroja buscaba una estación con el numero 9 3/4, de donde partía el Expreso de Hogwarts. Después de eso, James se rehusó a contarle a Lily su mayor vergüenza, y ella no le hablo por un buen rato, pero lo poco atractivo de la trama, la hizo volver a conversar con James. Cuando la película termino, ambos conocían los más retorcidos sueños del otro, y esa incomodidad del principio se esfumo.

Al llegar a casa de Lily (para su mala suerte, tomaron el autobús Noctámbulo), se fueron a la placita de la Av. Magnolia. Se quedaron ahí, conversando como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. Lily se dio cuenta de que James no era tan arrogante como parecía, y James se dio cuenta que ella no era tan... Bueno, si lo pensaba bien, James nunca había encontrado un defecto en Lily. Claro que algunas veces podía ser mandona y problemática, pero generalmente era una chica muy agradable.

- James, se hace tarde, ya es hora que vuelva a casa. Mi papá es algo celoso, y no seria bueno que me acompañaras hasta mi casa...

- Es mejor, nunca he conocido a los padres de mi novia -Bromeo James con una sonrisita adorable que sacudió el estomago de lily, alzo su varita, y se marcho en el autobús noctámbulo.

- Liliana ¿dónde habías estado metida todo el día? -Fue lo primero que escucho en cuanto entro a su casa, los gritos de su madre.

- Le dije a Petunia que les...

- Ella nos dijo que volverías en un rato, y saliste de la casa hace cinco horas con 43 minutos!

Luego del regaño, y la promesa de que nunca mas haría algo así, y que perdonaba haber sido tan desconsiderada, Lily se fue a su cuarto, si iba a terminar con James, y querían que todo fuera real, deberían ir sus amigas para consolarla después de tan fatídico hecho.

Por otro lado, james no sabia si era el bus lo que le provocaba un molesto cosquilleo en el estomago o era el olor a manzana que tenia impregnado en su ropa. Era un olor suave y delicado, no solo manzana, también un suave olor a caramelo, le provocaba una extraña sensación de intranquilidad, pero también, sentía calma.

Finalmente llego el día de la fiesta. Aunque sus amigas no habían querido ir, Lily les dijo que debían, que ese día terminaría con James, y las necesitaría para fingir dolor y pena. Ambas aceptaron al escuchar la amenaza de Lily, que sino estaban ella no terminaría con el.

James la esperaría el la plaza de la Av. Magnolia, no querían que sus padres lo vieran. Al llegar a la fiesta, James advirtió a Lily que la familia Green no era simpatisante con los brujos nacidos de muggles, que solían tratarlos como a unos retardados.

- ¡Esa es la cosa mas estúpida! yo hago mejor magia que Green!

- Por supuesto que si, Lily. Linda ni siquiera puede levitar sus pensamientos.- Ese repentino cambio de James asusto a Lily. Antes nunca decía algo malo de ella, aunque fuera lo mas evidente.

La fiesta era la presentación en sociedad de Linda, ya que cumplía sus quince años. Llevaban más de una hora, y la festejada, aun no se dignaba a aparecer. Lily quería terminar de una vez con todo esto, estar cerca de James le daba dolor de guata y sus amigas aun no llegaban.

- James, no entiendo nada. Es la fiesta de Green y ella no se aparece por ningún lado ¿como se supone que términos si ella no esta?

- En las fiestas de presentación, la festejada, como dice el nombre, es presentada, y hasta que llegue toda la gente que confirmo venir, no empezaran. No creo que tarden mucho más.

- Más te vale. El calor es insoportable, me duelen los pies, y la combinación de tantos perfumes me marea- se quejo hastiada la pelirroja- sin mencionar que el estúpido moño esta muy apretado.

Sin decir nada, james tomo a lily y la saco al patio. A decir verdad, el también estaba bastante aburrido allá adentro, sin Sirius, Remus y Peter, la fiesta era todo un asco.

El jardín era un lugar hermoso, iluminado por algunas velas y el débil resplandor de la luna nueva. James llevo a Lily a una pequeña pérgola escondida en el fondo del enorme patio, por detrás pasaba un arrollo y algunas hadas que rondaban el lugar, le daba al lugar un hermoso toque mágico.

Lily deshizo su moño dejando que su rojo cabello le cubriera los hombros de una elegante forma. James se soltó el cuello de su túnica y saco de uno de sus bolsillos un cigarro.

- ¿Te gusta fumar? -pregunto Lily incrédula- pensé que eso era de muggles.

- Es un cigarro mágico, Lily. Es menta, sabe a menta. Pruébalo.

No muy segura, Lily aspiro el cigarro y senito un frescor por toda su boca, bajaba por la garganta y helaba su estomago. No era nada desagradable. Paso un rato sin que hablaran, no sabían que decir o hacer, era como para estar incomodo, pero no era tan desagradable. De pronto, el canto del arrollo fue interrumpido por un grito que llamaba el nombre de James. El moreno busco en sus bolsillos, y saco del un espejo, que gritaba el nombre de James. Lily se acerco para ver mejor de que se trataba, solo vio el reflejo de James, pero luego cambio por el rostro de Sirius.

- Todos listo jefe, solo falta nuestra llegada y que le entregues tu regalo -informo Sirius rápido para salir del espejo.

Sin mayores explicaciones, James tomo a Lily y la entro de nuevo. Para el momento en que llegaron, ya estaban ahí Sirius, Remus, Peter, y sus amigas.

- Este es el momento, Lily, termina conmigo.

Por las escaleras bajaba Linda, en una radiante túnica blanca. Sin saber, como de donde saco el valor, la pelirroja grito.

- Si la quieres mas ella -dijo señalando a Linda- ¡pues quédatela! nunca me quisiste, solo me mentiste -Termino su dramática escena corriendo al jardín, Bea y Belén la acompañaron.

Linda miraba a James, sus ojos brillaban, parecía que había ganado un concurso de belleza, solo le faltaba saludar con la mano. Se acerco a James, o eso intento. Antes de siquiera bajar las escaleras, fuegos artificiales se dispararon de todos lados, asustando a todos los presentes. Linda corrió escaleras abajo, para poder refugiarse pero mientras más se movía, mas fuegos artificiales estallaban. La gente gritaba y corría para todos lados, lo más lejos de Linda. Cuando finalmente Green se quedo quita, se dio cuenta que no había nadie en el salón, estaba sola.

JeL

El humo salía de la casa de Green, y los que no se habían ido, aun estaban en el patio, riéndose de Linda. James había buscado a Lily, pero no la había encontrado y supuso que había preferido marcharse. Lo que de cierta forma era buena, así la podría volver a ver.


	10. Protocolo

SI! Aki esta el chapi teen! Disfrutenlo muxo, porke me costo sacarlo, ahoran lean

Aclaracion: Todo lo relacionado con Harry Potter, personajes y ligares, son de JKRowling, y yo solo tomo ventaja de eso para poder desarrollar mi pobre y pekeña imaginación.

Protocolo

-¡Lily, querida despierta, hay un joven muy atractivo que te busca. Dice que tiene tu cartera.

-¡Dile que la deje!

-¡No seas tonta! Es primera vez que un chico tan guapo te visita, ¿y tú no lo vas a saludar?

-¡Esta bien! -La puerta se abrió de sopeton, dejando ver a Lily con su bata y sus zapatillas de levantarse de conejito. Bajo las escaleras desanimada y deseando poder volver a su cama.

- Lily, que bien te vez... – Sonrió James mientras la chica lo empujaba afuera de la casa cerrando la puerta.

- No lleve cartera a la fiesta -dijo Lily casi calléndose se dormida.

- Lo se, pero te quería agradecer por todo lo que has hecho. Ha debido ser un gran sacrificio para ti haber tenido que fingir que te gustaba un tipo al que en realidad no soportas...

- Yo no...

- Deja que termine. Quizás no me odias a muerte, pero se que no soy tu persona favorita en el mundo...- james le dio la espalda a lily y siguió hablando- La verdad, es que antes de esto, a mi tampoco me agradabas mucho, pero ahora creo que eres una chica muy buena onda y nada de lo que aparenta ser. Estoy realmente agradecido de haber tenido la oportunidad de conocerte, y quería decirte, que me gustaría que fuesemos amigos. Si nos hubiesemos conocidos en otras circunstancias, quizás, podrías ser mas que eso. Pero me gustaría poder tomarme las cosas con calma, creo que ese fue el problema con Linda, todo paso tan rápido que no me di cuenta y ella ya me quería sacar los pantalones. Tu eres distinta, y me gustaría... poder llevar esto... que no se muy bien que es...mas lejos, en un tiempo mas... ser mas que un amigo... quizas, un amigo especial, y no se si...

- ¡James! -Grito Lily- ¡Que haces aqui, ¿y por que nadie me aviso? estoy con pijama, que vergüenza. ¡Espera en la sala y ya bajo! -Grito Lily corriendo a su habitación.

- ¡¿Le acabas de abrir tu corazón y ella se queda dormida! -Susurro- ¡que clase de idiota eres!

- No es tu culpa, querido. -James pego el salto de su vida al escuchar la voz de la mama de lily saliendo detrás de unos rosales- No es recomendable hablarle cuando esta recién despierta. Pero estoy segura que si se le dices todo eso de nuevo, ¡será tu novia de inmediato!

James, ya no tan seguro como antes, decidió tomarse un tiempo y alegarse de las relaciones serias. Le entrego una bolsa se terciopelo a la Sra. Evans. Lily se demoro en bajar, y para cuando llego, James ya se había ido.

-¡James!... mama, donde esta el chico que vino a verme...

-Ah, el, pues... su madre lo estaba esperando, me pidió que te entregara esto.

Lily recibió la bolsa, adentro habían 500 galeones y un pedazo de pergamino que decía "Gracias por todo Lily".

Gracias al dinero ganado, Lily pudo cambiar su túnica, que tenia desde segundo, año en que su padre había quedado sin trabajo. Y además compro los libros y cosas necesarias para el colegio, así su padre se ahorraría algún dinero, y ella todavía tenía algo para hacerse un regalo.

No sabía por que estaba tan nerviosa de tener que volver a James. Desde que le había ido a dejar el dinero, no había sabido nada de el y ahora se lo encontraría en la estación de trenes y no sabia como reaccionar ante el. Como sus padres eran muggles, tenia que esperar a que llegara alguno de los funcionarios del Expreso de Hogwarts para poder traspasar la barrera, y en eso estaba, parada entre los andenes 9 y 10 con sus padres que hablaban emocionados de las cosas que querían que le trajeran para navidad (eran fanáticos de las ranas de chocolates y todo tipos de dulces mágicos), cuando vio a James que venia acompañado de una señora alta y muy elegante, debía ser su madre. Cuando la madre de Lily se dio cuenta de quien era el chico a quien Lily no le quitaba los ojos, se acerco a saludarlo.

-James -llamo a lo lejos.

- ¡Señora Evans! Que gusto verla -Saludo amable y educado James, ignorando completamente a Lily.

- James, no me vas a presentar -Se quejo la mujer con una sonrisa amable.

- Ah, si. Sra. Evans, ella es mi madre, Alexandra Potter, mamá ella es la madre de una compañera de casa y clase.

- Ah encantada de conocer a la madre de este chico tan guapo... -Mientras las dos hablaba y se familiarizaban, Lily no quitaba los ojos de James, buscando una señal, pero el chico no hacia mas que mirar los dibujitos del techo.

- ¿La familia Evans? -Pregunto un señor. Lily asintió- Bien.

Luego de poner la varita sobre las cabezas de los padres de Lily, ella y sus padres pasaron al otro lado, y al rato ahí estaban James y la Sra. Potter. Para suerte de Lily, Bea y Belén ya habían llegado y la estaban esperando en la entrada. Así que Lily esperaba poder despedirse de su madre, que no dejaba de cotorrear con Alexandra Potter, lo malo era la cara de supuesta alegría que traía la chica, lo que le hizo creer a sus amigas que no estaba para nada contenta de volver a Hogwarts... o que algo malo había pasado con James, porque la tensión entre ellos, aunque ni se miraban, era notable.

Al fin había partido el tren, y no solo Lily estaba triste. James también estaba confundido, pensó que en cuanto Lily lo viese, ella al menos le diría hola, pero en vez de eso, se quedo callada. Y eso confundía al chico castaño. No sabia cuales eran los sentimientos de Lily por el, aunque tampoco sabia lo que sentía por la pelirroja. Y no tenia a quien preguntarle, si le decía a Sirius, Remus o Peter, le dirían "¡lo sabia!". Por el momento lo mejor era pensar, no tenía claro en que debía pensar, pero eso haría.

Cada una de las clases del primer día de quinto había comenzado con los profesores hablando de la importancia de los TIMOs. Así que Estaban en Historia de la Magia, y el pequeño profesor fantasma hablaba de la revuelta de los gnomos en 1597, una de las mas importantes para las pequeñas personas que cuidaban Gringots.

Lily, la destacada prefecta de Gryffindor, tomaba apuntes de tan importante hecho, cuando un pájaro de papel llego a su escritorio. Decía:"Aún eres la novia de James Potter?". Lily busco por todos lados quien pudo haber mandado la nota, y al releerla, las letras se desvanecieron dejando el papel en blanco. Lily escribió "No" y las letras desaparecieron. "¿Y sabes si tiene novia?" "No, no hemos vuelto a hablar. En lo que a mi respecta, Potter es parte de mi pasado y no quiero nunca mas volver a saber nada de súper-ego o de su engreído grupito de amigos" Y sin aguantar mas preguntas sobre James, Lily quemo el papel y soplo las cenizas de su escritorio.

No olviden que es el primer día, y que James ya no esta deprimido por Linda Green, además se sentía renovado, en las vacaciones había leído unos interesantes libros que dejarían las bromas de los viejos días como pequeños percances en comparación a lo que tenia planeado este año. Aunque aun así, sentía pena de que Lucius Malfoy ya no estuviera en el colegio, le quitaría la entretención al asunto. Para la alegría de James, Snape paso delante del, cargado de libros y sin posible defensa.

- ¡Snivelius! la persona que menos deseaba ver.

- No molestes Potter, estoy ocupado.

- ¿Si? en que estas Quejicus ¿quizas haciendo todo lo posible para que tu nuevo Jefe de casa de tome como protegido? Eres patético.

- ¡Ja! -Severus dejo los libros en el piso para enfrentarse a James- ¿Como te atreves a llamarme a mi patético, si eres tu el que se contrato una Novia, que ni tan linda que era, para recuperar a la chica que te pateo? Cuando tengas motivos para llamarme patético, hazlo, es mas esperare ese momento. Pero mientras, fíjate en tu lamentable situación Con Green y Evans, por que ahora ninguna de las dos quiere verte la cara de nuevo.

- ¿Y que sabes tu de si Lily me quiere volver a ver? -James estaba enfadado, no soportaba que hablaran así de Lily y aun peor, no soportaba el hecho Snape estuviera informado de que le había pagado a Lily.

- Hablamos otro día Potter. Debo ir a encontrarme con el Profesor Slughorn.

"Lily Evans, la mejor prefecta que Hogwarts nunca antes ha tenido ni tendrá. Ella, da el ejemplo a los más pequeños pasando sus descansos en la biblioteca completando sus deberes. No cabe duda alguna de que será el premio anual, dejando así, atrás a su competencia, Severus Snape, prefecto de Slytherin, pero nunca tan brillante como la pelirroja de Gryffindor, la chicas mas responsable, apuesta, simpática, atractiva..."

- ¿No crees que son muchos elogios?- Le interrumpió una voz- Además, solo finges que haces tus deberes.

- Al menos no estoy por ahí causando alborotos como otros. Es mas, ni siquiera se por que me hablas. Si no mal recuerdo, cuando nos encontramos en la estación, ni siquiera saludaste.

- Si lo hice.

- Saludaste a mi mamá, no a mí. No se si te puedas dar cuenta de la diferencia.

- Pero tú no saludaste, si tu mamá me saluda, tú me saludas, son reglas de protocolo.

- ¿Protocolo? Me sorprende que siquiera conozcas esa palabra, lo más increíble es que crees saber de protocolo. La persona que llega saluda, no la que esta.

- ¡De donde sacaste esa entupida idea!

- ¡¿Me estas llamando estúpida!

- No, dije que la idea era estúpida, ¡aunque tú pareces serlo!

¡SSSHHHHH!- Les mando a callar Madame Pince.

Ambos se sentaron, mirando de reojo al otro, sin entender por que estaban tan enfadados. Después de todo, ellos no eran nada, ni siquiera amigos, y no estaban en la obligación "protocolar" de saludarse ni nada. Pero aun así, sentían como un cosquilleo molesto en sus estómagos.

- ¿Si te parezco tan estúpida, porque me pediste hacer de tu novia, y por que fuiste a mi casa, solo para darme el dinero?

- Si, para que más. ¿Acaso crees que quería hablar contigo, que necesitaba algún consejo, o que te iba a pedir que fuesemos amigos?

- Sabes James, yo pensé que eras distinto, pero me doy cuenta de lo mucho que puede cambiar una persona en tan poco tiempo. No quiero hablar contigo, nunca más.

- Ahí estuvo el problema, Evans, pensaste.

- ¡Púdrete Potter!

SI!

Otro chapi mas!

Deberian felicitarme, no saben lo mucho que me costo sacar el chap anterior y este, no se cuan largo salio, pero espero ke les satisfaga. Ya empezamos quinto, y james parece mas pendejo ke antes, pero a cambiado un pokito. El titulo es algo raro, pero no ke como ponerle!

Kiero pedir disculpas por la demora de los dos ultimos chaps, y sobre todo del anterior que no esta editado, pero si no lo subia el dia ke lo ize, kizas todavía no lo tendrian! Asi ke lo voy a arreglar y si kieren lo revisan ;)

Y eso, e4spero en estos dias tener mas tiempo para escribir.. aunke lo dudo, porke llege una tia de Francia, me voy de gira de estudios el 11, asi ke lo mas probables es ke no sepan del fic asta como enero… pero les dijo ke se viene muy bueno! Sisi!

Ya, me voy!

rrs, lindos reviews, sisi! Yo los amos!


	11. Una Bizarra Pelirroja

Como un fenix he vuelt de.. mi flojera y mi gran Bueno, kreo ke volvi mas tarde de lo ke tenia esperado, pero me gusta como me kedo el capitulo, y estoy feliz con el!. seguro que tbn les gustara...

lesprometo, para kienes tengan dudas, ke no abandonare el fic, solo me demorare mcuho!

ademas ke ahora estoy en mi ultimo año, y voy a empezar a prepararme para la prueba de admisiona la U, asi, ke simpre tengan paciencia.. :D

Kiero decir, que hay algunas coas del 6 libro, pero pekeñas, y creo ke ya todo el mundo se leyo el 6 (menos una amiga ). y ablando de amiga.. jijij... agregue a una uy kerida y reciente amiga mia! ya la conoceran.. sisi!espero ke les agrada, es la cosa mas.. weno, ya veran JAAJAJAJA  
Asi, ke ls dejo con este excelente chapi que se ke todo el mundo adorray me perdonaran el atraso les dejo con! chachan!

* * *

**La Bizarra Pelirroja.**

-Oh Albus, tu sabes que eres el único que puede detener esta tontería.- La profesora McGonagall estaba muy nerviosa y mantenía su tono de voz bajo, aunque sabia que nadie los oía.

-Y Ud. Profesora McGonagall, sabe que no esta dentro de mis facultades como director de esta escuela contralor organizaciones mágicas.- Dumbledore bebía de su vaso, aunque no se veía cansado sus ojos decían que algo andaba mal.

-No veo por que tanto alboroto, solo es un club exclusivo de gente de sangre pura.-William Potter, el hombre sentado a la derecha de Minerva McGonagall, estaria pasando los 80 y llegando a los noventa, pero no aparentaba mas de 50 años. Era un respetado hombre en el mundo mágico solo por aquellos que pensaban como el, sin mencionar uno de los mas grandes magnates en el mundos de los negocios mágicos- A mi me ofrecieron unirme, pero después de hablar con el Sr. Voldemort no me parecía que aceptarían a alguien como yo, un defensor de los sangre sucia.

-Bueno, yo conocí a Riddle, era un muy buen mago, pero nunca me gusto su forma de pensar, representa a un Slytherin asta la ultima gota de su sangre.- Horace Slughorn, era el mas preocupado, sus manos sudaban y su incomodidad en esa reunión se demostraba por sus constantes consultas a su reloj de bolsillo, cortesía de uno de sus mas grandes y famosos estudiantes, el ministro de magia.

-No hablo de impedir que se funde ese ridículo club, sino que hablo de que Riddle visite Hogwarts en busca de jóvenes talentos para que se unan a su club de racistas.- Exploto McGonagall, desperada por ver como la conversación se iba de rumbo.

-Seria muy interesante ver a que alumnos escoge Tom, no olvidemos que el mismo es, como le dicen en estos días, un sangre sucia. Esa mascara que usa de club de sangres puras, me parece muy buena, pero en algún momento reclutara a alguien como el, quizás algunos de tus mejores alumnos, Horace, no olvidemos que los dos mejores son media sangre, y por otro lado William, Voldemort esta muy interesado en tu nieto, James.

-Hablare con el sobre todo el asunto. También hablare con mi hijo.

Sin más palabras, y de a uno, las cuatro personas reunidas en el más escondido salón de Hogwarts, se dirigieron a la salida de los terrenos y un simple PLUM desaparecieron. Dumbledore se quedo allí hasta que el Sol se oculto bebiendo del líquido amatista de su vaso.

-Sabré que es lo que tramas Tom. Después de todo, he sido yo quien te ha instruido.

>> Si Lily cerraba un poco más los ojos, podía ver la cara de Dumbledore en el techo del baño de los prefectos. Tanto era el aburrimiento por esos días en el colegio, que la prefecta pelirroja llegaba a buscar imagines en las murallas y el los techos. En el piso de la sala de pociones se podía ver el culo del nuevo profesor de DCAO, un joven muy amigo del director, que había intentado llegar a ser auror, pero las pociones no lo ayudaron mucho en eso. Quizás por eso pensaba en él en la dicha clase.

-Lily¿estas aquí?

-Donde mas podría estar, Belén. La escuela es un asco, todo esta tan callado y aburrido, nadie merece ser castigado y hay tanto viento que no se puede salir.

-Tenemos un examen de runas e lunes, no crees que podrías dedicarte menos a mirar murallas y techos y ponerte a estudiar un poco mas –Le regaño Bea, que solo había tomado runas porque sus dos amigas la habían tomado, y no quería andar durante esa hora sola.

-Ya estudié.

Bea y Belén se sentaron en el piso, cerca de la bañera tipo piscina, y miraron al techo, hacia donde Lily lo hacia.

-Cierren un poco los ojos- Dijo Lily, sabiendo que sus amigas estaban tan aburridas como ella.

-Es esa la cara de Dumbledore?

>>El profesor Dumbledore se paseaba por los jardines de Hogwarts, viendo a los estudiantes disfrutar de los últimos días de sol. La noche de Halloween lo traía muy preocupado, no sabia como sus alumnos reaccionarían a esa noche, considerando que esto era algo nuevo.

-Profesor Dumbledore-Linda Green llego con una gran carpeta en sus manos- Lo había estado buscando señor, para discutir la decoración de la fiesta de Halloween. Tengo algunos diseños, pero no se si sean de su agrado…

-Señorita Green, dejo todo en sus manos, confío en su buena organización de eventos, me contaron como fue su fiesta de 15 años –Linda se sonrojo con aparente disgusto, se dio media vuelta con actitud desdeñosa- Solo le pido que los colores que usen sean negro y naranjo.

-Pero, prof..

Confío en usted Señorita Green, no me decepcione. Recuerde, tendremos una visita especial.

>>Era lunes por la mañana y los merodeadores tomaban desayuno. Como habían sido esos últimos meses, todo estaba tranquilo y callado, cosa que la profesora McGonagall no podía disfrutar más.

Remus repasaba Runas, Sirius comía hasta no poder más, y James leía la carta que su abuelo le había enviado. Sin entender mucho de lo que su abuelo le decía, miro al director, este asintió.

-¿Dónde vas James? Aun hay tiempo. –Sirius y Remus vieron a James salir del Gran Comedor. Aunque solo Sirius noto que Dumbledore no estaba en la mesa de profesores.

Luego de Runas, y un pequeño receso, que les alcanzaba para tan solo correr, Los Gryffindors de cuarto tenían clases de Pociones. Sin embargo, la prof. McGonagall había detenido a Lily, Bea y Belén justo antes de entrar al aula y se las había llevado hasta su despacho. Y una vez ahí, las tres Gryffindors tuvieron la conversación más rara con su profesora.

-Explícame porque no iras a la próxima luna llena, Prongs.

-Es… complicado, Remus. No es que no quiera ir, es mejor que no vaya. Estarán mejor sin mí.

-Que puede ser tan complicado, James- interrogo Sirius- ¿Dumbledore te lo pidió, acaso sospecha de nuestras transformaciones en animagos?

James se quedo callado, mirando directo a los ojo de Sirius. Estaba claro que Sirius leía a James como quien lee un libro en una biblioteca. No valía la pena intentar mentirle. Pero para James era más importante que Sirius estuviera con Remus durante la luna llena, así que no tenías otra opción que mentirle sin brío a Sirius, y tener el mismo que lidiar con la noche de Halloween.

>>Una vez estaban todas sentadas, la profesora McGonagall cerro la puerta de su despacho con magia. Se sentó, miro las chicas y comenzó a explicarles porque se encontraban ahí.

-Dentro de todos los alumnos de mi casa, ustedes tres se destacan en distintas materias. Evans es prefecta, y si soy sincera fue una decisión muy difícil, dado que las tres eran mis candidatas. Es exactamente por su excelencia académica – dijo mirando a Belén y Beatriz- y por ser prefecta –miro a Lily- que las he llamado.

"En la cena de Halloween tendremos de visita a un ex-alumno, quien en estos momentos se encuentra formando un club para jóvenes talentos –hizo un pausa y miro directo a los ojos de Lily- el ingreso a este club esta restringido estrictamente a sangres limpias.

Lily miro interrogante a la Profesora, si era un club exclusivo para sangres puras¿porque la había llevado a ella a esa reunión?

-¿Y para que me trajo aquí? –dijo con un mohín de disgusto.

-Señorita Evans, déjeme explicar el motivo de esta reunión. No esta en mis valores el de separar a mis alumnos por sangres sucias o limpias. Y es por eso que les pido, como un favor, que si se le llegase a abrir un puesto en el club, que lo rechacen. No es mi intención, tampoco, decirles que hacer, si desean unirse a este club, les prometo que no se ganaran mi enemistad. Solo les quería comunicar como me siento yo frente a este club de racistas.

"Y a usted señorita Evans, la llame porque el director me ha solicitado que usted sea informada al igual que sus compañeras. No conozco los motivos del Director, y tampoco me corresponde cuestionarlo.

-¿Entonces tendré que hablar con Dumbledore? – Preguntó incrédula Lily, ya que sabia que eran muy pocas las ocasiones en que el Director citaba a sus alumnos a su despacho, y Lily conocía muy bien lo que podría ocasionar una visita al Director.

-No sea ridícula Srta.Evans. El director no tiene nada que explicar. Y será mejor que vayan a su próxima clase. EL profesor ya esta informado de esta reunión.

>>Finalmente había llegado Halloween, y un extraño suceso trajo consigo. No era la visita del ex alumno, que ya todo el colegio conocía. Si no que algo más perturbador.

Era esta pequeña niña de Ravenclaw, iba en cuarto año, usaba unas gafas de carey negro y grueso, cuadrados y con tal aumento que sus ojos se veían el doble de grandes. Tenia el pelo rojo gracias a un hechizo que no dejaba de hacerse todas las mañanas, llevado en una larga trenza. Era de contextura llenita y de estatura media, como le gustaba describirse. Tenia de nombre Katherin Vicencio, sus amigas le decían Kathy, por lo general con un tono lastimero. Y con razón, la extravagante chica vivía solo por una cosa, y una cosa nada más. Severus Snape, el amor de su vida, el chico que la hacia delirar y soñar despierta. El hombre que apenas si había escuchado su nombre en la selección de casas el año que ella entro, y que no dudaría en burlarse de ella, sus grandes gafas y anormales ojos.

Los problemas comenzaron cuando ella, en sus constantes investigaciones a la conducta de tan único y maravilloso ser –si, hablamos de Snape- noto como al chico se le desviaban los ojos durante los descansos y las cenas, hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, mas precisamente hacia la pelirroja perturbadora, como la había descrito ella. Eso hacia ya mas de dos años, coincidiendo en la fecha que su pelo paso a ser de un bizarro rojo para siempre.

Desde entonces, esta cosa extraña había expandido su campo de investigaciones hacia Lily Evans, su enemiga numero uno. Al tiempo que la pelirroja salio con James Potter, el prototipo de chico perfecto que todos desean ser, Kathy vio un haz de esperanza en su futura relación con Severus Snape.

Lo mas perturbador de ella, fue que se decidió ser idéntica a Lily Evans, y fue entonces cuando la pelirroja noto la presencia de kathy, siempre escondida detrás de postes o estatuas, mirándola, vigilando. A lily no le molesto, en absoluto, le pareció una niña muy tierna y única. Esta reacción molesto a la pequeña y bizarra pelirroja, dado que no esperaba que lily la saludara tan amigablemente por los pasillos, con esa sonrisa bonachona de prefecta, sus deslumbrantes dientes blancos, y su siempre brillante pelo rojo cereza, tan bien peinado y ordenado.

Por las noches, cuando sus amigas dormían, Kathy iba al armario, detrás de las túnicas, donde tenía su altar a Severus Snape. Meditaba y le preguntaba a la fotografía gruñona de su dios, que hacer para llamar su atención. Y se ilumino, tan obsesionada estaba con Severus, que no se había dado cuenta que Lily no lo miraba a el, sino que miraba a Jame Potter, y en ese haz de iluminación, casi divina, pensó que Lily, la bonachona prefecta, no tendría problema alguno en ayudarla a llamar la atención de Severus.

La mañana del día de Holloween, Lily saludo, como siempre, a Kathy que estaba esperándola, como todos los días, en la entrada del Gran Salón. Sin embargo ocurrió lo que nunca antes.

-Hola Lily Evans. Prefecta de Gryffindor, miembro del Slug club, la mejor estudiante de Encantamientos, y muy buena en Pociones. –Le devolvió el saludo kathy, con ojos acusadores, como si la hubiera atrapado en algo malo, muy malo.

Ante tal información, Lily solo sonrió. Belén y Bea, ya le habían dicho de lo extraña que era la pequeña, y Lily pensó que todo lo que ella sabia era tan solo por algo que había averiguado hace poco. Pero sin dejarla por mucho tiempo pensando en eso, le dijo:

-Llevo tiempo estudiándote, viendo como eres, como te desenvuelves. Y aun no logro saber que es lo que le gusta tanto de ti a Severus.

No le dejo tiempo de hablar o reaccionar. La arrastro por el brazo hasta un lugar apartado. Ahí le dijo todo lo que sabia, y a medida que Lily se daba cuenta de cuan peligrosa podía llegar a ser chica, mas se arrepentía de haberla saludado. No solo sabía todo sobre Severus, si no que también lo sabía todo sobre ella, incluso mas. Pero llego el momento en que Kathy llego a un punto delicado para Lily.

-Y es obvio que a ti no te gusta Severus, estaba tan preocupada en ser como tu, que no me di cuenta que a ti te gusta Potter…

-¡Por supuesto que no! A mí nunca me ha gustado Potter, es un cerdo sexista, arrogante…

-"…engreído, presumido, cretino y un completo falto de razón. Solo salí con el por que me daba mucha pena, pero me arrepiento blablabla…  
"Ese es el discurso que te gusta darle a todo el mundo. Pero es increíble la facilidad con que tus ojos brillan cuando escuchas su nombre, o lo vez pasar, o cuando te quedas mirándolo por horas durante las comidas. Las tardes que pasas en la biblioteca, esperando a ver si es que pasa por ahí, para aunque sea poder gritarle e insultarle. Es tal tu desesperación por sentir que tienes alguna conexión con el, que pasas el día pendiente en cualquier incidente, a ver si es Potter y sus amigos, para tan solo poder mirarlo a los ojos, aunque te veas obligada a mirarlo con odio, y lo único que puedas decirle es una sarta de falsos sentimientos, que te has creado, asegurándote de que nunca te volverá a lastimar. No dejarías que te haga eso de nuevo, después de todo lo que te hizo sufrir, haciéndote sentir tan solo como chica que le hizo un trabajo por unos cuantos galeones, y nunca como una amiga. Porque es lo que mas te duele, que nunca te haya dicho lo buena que fuiste sacrificándote tanto por esos últimos 8 meses, esos meses en que perdiste la oportunidad de salir con el chico que adorabas y el a ti, esos 8 meses en los que creíste hacer un amigo, pero en realidad solo te ganabas el odio de el.  
"Lily, se mas de ti, de lo que tu nunca sabrás. Se mas de Severus de lo que el nunca podrá saber. Pero aun así, eso no me a bastado para poder ser la chica que el necesita. Por eso, necesito tu ayuda. Necesito que me hagas ser como tu, necesito saber por que Severus te encuentra fascinante, que lo hace verte durante horas. Si tú me ayudas con esto, yo te diré que hacer para olvidarte de James Potter para siempre, porque Lily, aunque lo ames, también lo odias, y lo quieres sacar de tu vida para siempre, quieres dejar de sentir la necesidad de tener que verlo, escucharlo, sentirlo cerca de ti, sentir su aroma.

Sin mucho tiempo para pensar en todo lo que ignoraba de si misma, y defraudada, porque creía conocerse mejor que nadie, Lily se repuso, se saco esa lastimera lagrima, que hacia que Kathy le ofreciera un pañuelo, conciente, por primera vez, de cuanto necesitaba a james, acepto la oferta de la bizarra pelirroja de ravenclaw, y se fue a desmoronar en un rincón solitario del gran castillo.

>>Para el gran alivio de la profesora McGonagall, y aunque no lo admitiera, para Dumbledore también, había llegado una lechuza, mientras Lily y Kathy hablaban, de que Lord Voldemort no podría asistir al festín de Hallowen, pero que sin embargo, pedía permiso para asistir en otra ocasión, de la cual ya daría aviso.

Sin esos problemas en la cabeza, james pudo explicarle a Sirius porque había quedado en no ir a la luna llena con Remus. A ambos, incluso a Peter, les pareció que no había motivos para tantos secretos.

- Y que si el lord ese nos invita a su club -Sirius todavía estaba molesto porque james no les haya querido contar todo eso- Ni que ninguno de nosotros quisiera ir.

-Dumbledore me dijo que no era solo un club de racistas. Sino que voldemort quería probar cuan fieles éramos a nuestras ideas.

-¿Y eso de que le habría servido?

-Esa es la cosa, Moony. No venia a reclutar alumnos racistas, venia a buscar a seguidores para el futuro. Imagínense, tan solo tenemos quince años, y somos fáciles de tentar por cosas superficiales y materiales. Como dijo Dumbledore, somos fáciles de impresionar, y con tan solo tener una charla con aquel tipo, nos habría metido una sarta de ideas sobre el poder, el bien y el mal, y los débiles y de quienes somos los que debemos "dominar el mundo"

Los cuatros permanecieron callados, pensando en como habrían reaccionado a las palabras de Voldemort. Remus pensaba en el como un licántropo, y creía que no era eso lo que Lord Voldemort buscaba, Sirius estaba seguro que no había nada en el mundo que la cambiaras sus ideas, lo que el creía lo había sacado de los almuerzos familiares, claro que lo contrario a lo que su familia pensaba. Peter pensaba en que serian esas cosas que Vodemort le ofrecería y que en el fondo todo dependía se sus amigos.

-Aunque eso no es el único motivo.-La vos de James los despertó de sus sueños- el director me pidió estar con el para recibirlo, y si yo no iba, dumbledore iba a sospechar acerca de nosotros siendo animagos.

- ¿Estas diciendo que Dumbledore, el mejor director que Hogwarts jamás tuvo, no sabe que nosotros somos animagos? –La expresión de incredulidad no solo estaba en la cara de sirius, sino que en la remus y en la de Peter también.

-Así es. Cuando le pregunte lo importante que era esa noche para los cuatros, me dijo que sabia que había luna llena, pero que nosotros no podíamos hacer nada por Remus, excepto esperar a que amaneciera.

* * *

Y.? les guto cierto? yo sabia! soy tan inteligente! wuiii!

y ahora, are algo ke nunca antes, porke no me alcanzaba la masa rr's!

Lunita.Naikko: GRacias por el rr, y nunca es tarde para encontrar un fic! gracias por acordarte del nombre de mi fic! y siempre es agradable saber cuan bueno es tu fic (sorry, pero hoy estoy un poco egolatra )

Sara Riddle: Tu e nuevo? tu me caes pesimo, o se ke aces leyendo mi historia, .. es broma! rori! ya vez, ke subi el chapi! sisi! y tratare (no prometo porke ya me conozco) de ke el chapi 12 este luego!

Rachelpotter: Gracias por rr, perodn por ser tan lenta en subir chapis!

jamesandmolly: perdon, perdon! es ke me cuesta escribir, de repente teng laas ganas de escribir, pero al rato ya se me acaban las deas.. pero simpre vuelven. Mas vale arde que nunka!

Rizel: cada vez ke leo actualiza pronto, me deprimo, porke no puedo.. sorry! un millon de veces perodn! tratare de ser mas rapida!

Rosita: gracias! y una sola cosa puedo decir con total seguridad, ke no abandonare este fic!

LiGiA: Aki ya hay un chapi! espero ke te haya gustado!

kaori Potter: si Lily y James... wen, son adolecentes, y si yo no me entiendo a mi isma, como los voy a entender a ellos, pero creo ke aki ya aclare un poco lo ke pasaba con lily, o no? en mi caso, o escribo un chao en 1 dia, o en tres meses.. jiji..

Angie-ayanami: si soy chilena, Viste mi perfil? esta un poco atrasado.. lo actualizre... cuando tenga tiempo.. weno, no los puedo juntar tan rapido, kiero verlos sufrir! muajajaja

Blusth: No es ke James lo arruine.. es ke es un niñato, un tanto pavo y con poco tacto. solo eso, no lo culpes en todo a el, en realidad, soy la culpable por acerlo asi :P, no e tnido timepo de leer muchos fics, pero intentare leer el tuyo.

Inuyami: Si iban beio no? por eso lo tuve a ke arruinar! jajaja, james no puede estar con Lily, debe estar con migo! jaja..


	12. Predicciones y pociones

Lo prometi, y **casi** nunca falto a mi palabra. No he olvidado este fic,ni a las personas ke me felicitan por el .. Grax por lo rr's!!!! me encantan...

y weno.. aki esta este capi, ke me nacio ahora ke termine el coelgio.. para siempre... SI!!!! nunca mas colegio.. toy tan feliz.. me dedicare todo este verano (ya ke yo soy de chile, ahora me toca elverano) a terminar este fic y sacar mi prox proyecto lo antes posible... asi ke sin mas... le dejo esto con todo mi cariño!!!!!

espero les guste... a mi me encanta... es de lo ejor ke escrito.. de verdad.. asi ke ya saen.. rr's para ayudarme a sacar el prox... ke ahora mismo lo empiezo a escribir

* * *

**Capitulo 12: Predicciones y Pociones**

Al cabo de dos semanas ya todos se habían olvidado la visita del ex alumno. Las cosas habían vuelto a lo normal, los Merodeadores seguían atormentando a cuanto Slytherin se le cruzaba, y humillando a Severus cada vez que podían. Por su lado, Lily y sus amigas también habían vuelto a ser las de antes, sin Merodeadores de por medio y con Kathy pegadas a ellas todo el día, lo que no era desagradable, la chica resulto ser de lo mas normal, dentro de lo que ellas llamaban normal, lo que para el resto de Hogwarts era el bicho raro de siempre. Mientras Kathy y Bea trabajaba en "la curación de Lily", que era como le llamaban todas, la misma y Belén pasaban las tardes mejorando el guardarropa de Kathy, le habían teñido el cabello con tintura muggle, la Sra. Evans era estilista, la hija sabia mucho de eso. Lily también había descubierto porque Snape estaba prendido de ella, y era en parte culpa del Prof. Slughorn. Al ser parte del club de las Eminencias, Snape había conocido lo diestra que era en pociones, y nunca había conocido a una mujer como ella, y con lo raro que era Severus (parte del atractivo que veía Kathy en el), no era de extrañarse que algo como eso le gustara en las chicas.

-Por lo menos, y a diferencia de Potter, le gustan las chicas por su inteligencia y no por su habilidad en la cama -había alabado Bea a Snape, en lo cual estaban deacuerdo Belén y Kathy.

-Pero Ja... Potter, no se acostó con Green, por lo que me dio a entender, fue ese el motivo de que ellos rompieran -La noticia de que James Potter era virgen sorprendió a todas, y no se lo creyeron hasta que Bea y Belén le sonsacaron esa información a Peter.

El primer partido de quidditch del año, y del nuevo equipo de Gryffindor, seria el sábado por la mañana, y Beatriz después de resignarse a que no seria la buscadora a menos que James perdiera los brazos, había aceptado el puesto de golpeadora, junto con chico de sexto que no dejaba de mirarla. No sabían si era para ver cuan buen jugadora era, o con otros fines.

Así que ahora el nuevo equipo, cinco días antes del partido, realizaba practicafinal. Era la primera vez que Beatriz jugaría en un partido oficial, y estaba realmente nerviosa. Lily, Belén y Kathy estaban observando la práctica. Fred, el otro golpeador, (que es hermano menor del anterior, Ermes Gogh) y Beatriz lo hacían realmente bien. El nuevo capitán del equipo, un chico de séptimo de gran encanto, Ethan Jones, uno de los cazadores, no les daba descanso. El año pasado habían ganado el campeonato, pero no tenia mucho merito, por que el equipo de Ravenclaw se había retirado por no tener guardián. Este año, las cuatro casas estaban decidas a ganar, los equipos estaban muy bien formados, no solo el de Gryffindor, Ravenclaw había encontrado a un guardián, un chico de segundo año, que no había podido participar por ser de primero. Al terminar la practica, todo el equipo se fue a cambiar, menos James, que se quedo jugando con la snitch.

-Lily¿vamos ya? -Le apuro Kathy

Pero Lily no se puedo ir con sus amigas, se le había perdido un guante, así que mientras, ellas se adelantaron. James vio desde su escoba, con la snitch en la mano, a Lily. Se acerco a ver porque aun estaba ahí.

-¿Se te perdió algo? -Le preguntó

-No puedo encontrar mi guante -Respondió ella sin saber que era James.

-Entonces te ayudo- Lily acepto, el chico se bajo de la escoba y se puso en cuatro patas a buscar. Fue entonces cuando Lily sintió un olor familiar. Era una aroma agradable, era el aroma de James.

Solo entonces se dio cuanta que estaba a solas con James, y los dos estaban muy cerca. El corazón de Lily latía con más rapidez, y deseaba no encontrar nunca el guante. Al cabo de un minuto reacciono, no podía estar así, tan emocionada de estar cerca de él. Se había prometido no dejar que le hicieran daño, menos él, nunca más. Fue entonces que vio el guante, estaba al otro lado de James, y para alcanzarlo tenia que pasar sobre el o por delante de el, y eso seria acercarse demasiado. James siguió la mirada de Lily y vio el guante cerca de su mano izquierda, al acercarse para tomarlo, Lily se abalanzo sobre el guante, no quería tener que darle las gracias a James. Al hacerlo se apoyo sobre James. El buscador perdió el equilibrio, ambos cayeron, Lily encima, y todavía sin el guante en mano. La pelirroja no dijo nada, y el merodeador no sabia que hacer, como estaba en las gradas del estadio, entre las filas de asientos, no tenía mucho espacio para maniobrar, y Lily parecía tan tiesa como una tabla. Pasaron unos minutos antes de que la chica se diera cuanta que no era uno de sus sueños. Tomo el guante se levanto, y grito:

-¡Potter... tu... -No sabia que decir, sentía el ardor en sus mejillas. Se rehusaba mirar a James a la cara, pero cuando lo vio, noto que el estaba sentado, mirándola, pero también estaba rojo. En su mente, la pelirroja se regañaba "No te dejes caer, no le creas, es un falso, un mentiroso" pensaba, pero era evidente que el chico también estaba avergonzado. "Eres una tonta Evans, has lo que Kathy dijo, cúlpalo de todo"

-¡No fuiste de gran ayuda! -Pasó sobre el chico y corrió lo más rápido que le permitían sus cortas piernas. No quería hablar de lo ocurrido, sus amigas solo la regañarían.

Madame Curie llevaba años enseñando en Hogwarts y ya era hora de encontrar a una reemplazante. Pero quedaban muy pocas verdaderas adivinas en el mundo. Y todo por culpa de los muggles, que creían que podían predecir el futuro mediante un tarot hecho sin magia, o con runas que no había sido bendecidas por los antiguos sacerdotes celtas. El arte de la Adivinación estaba en decadencia.

Siempre le daba el mismo discurso a James, que iba todos los miércoles a tomar té con ella, mientras sus amigos estaban en clases de Latín (el no necesitaba esa clases, ya que su abuelo le había hablado desde pequeño en diversos idiomas, sobre todo en latín). James la conoció desde muy pequeño, su madre era algo así como la tía de madame Curie (que tenia 50 años mas que ella), y eso los convertía en una especie de primos.

Así que ahí estaba James, como de costumbre, pero nervioso. No seria la primera vez que le haría una pregunta a Madame Curie, ya lo había hecho en dos ocasiones. La primera para saber si seria elegido como buscador para el equipo de quidditch, y la otra para saber si todos sus esfuerzos por ser animagos, darían buenos resultados. En las dos ocasiones las respuestas habían sido satisfactorias, así que esperaba que esa suerte se repitiera.

-Prima, quería hacerte una pregunta -Madame Curie, como siempre, dispuesta a develar el futuro cuando fuera pedido, asintió expectante. Sabia que algo perturbaba a James, su futuro indicaba un cambio prometedor- quería saber... veras, hay una chica... quiero saber si mas adelante... bueno... tú sabes...

La adivina, solo asintió y sonrió. Tomo las manos James, pasaron unos pocos minutos antes de que ella entrara en trance, sus ojos se tornaron blancos y hacia ruidos extraños, como balbuceos de bebe. Este método era muy poco usado, por que si no se ejecutaba correctamente la adivina podía sufrir daño, pero Madame Curie no dudaba en usarlo cada vez que James venia con una pregunta. La parte fea vino después de los balbuceos. Las manos de Madame Curie apretaron las de James, impidiendo que el chico se soltara, al tiempo que soltaba gritos de desesperación. El chico pensó que no podía ser tan malo.

Su cuerpo se enfrió, los gritos cesaron y sus ojos se cerraron, cuando James creía que iba reaccionar, fue peor. En menos de un segundo, una descarga eléctrica se liberó de las manos de Madame Curie, golpeando a James, su corazón latía rápido, mas lento, sin ritmo, sintió adrenalina por todo su cuerpo. Y entonces salio disparado contra la muralla del despacho.

Le costo reaccionar en principio, solo escuchaba su corazón, que retomaba su palpitar normal. Madame Curie estaba en el piso, James apenas escuchaba sus quejidos. Se acerco a ella, las manos de la mujer ardían. James no sabia que hacer, la enfermería quedaba muy lejos, se demoraría mucho y no quería dejarla sola. Entonces se acordó que McGonagall le había confiscado el espejo a Sirius y que lo mantenía sobre su escritorio. Grito un par de veces y el rostro de McGonagall apareció (nunca se había alegrado tanto de ver ese rostro de labios y ceño fruncido).

-Prof. McGonagall, Madame Curie a sufrido un accidente. Esta inconciente, estamos en su despacho, por favor profesora ¡necesito ayuda!

El día del guante, Lily se lo había pasado caminando al borde del bosque prohibido. Estaba determinada a pasar de James Potter. No por que el le había hecho creer que eran amigos. Si no porque ella misma se había armado todo el cuento de ser amigos. Lily no iba a ser cínica, le habría gustado ser su amiga. La vez que habían ido juntos a comprar la túnica de gala, había sido lo mas cercano que Lily haya tenido a una cita, y la había pasado de maravilla. Por eso tenia que pasar de James, el chico le hacia perder la cabeza. Apenas comía por estar mirándole, sus notas habían empezado mal este, que tenían los TIMOs, le quitaba el sueño y la hacia alejarse de sus amigas. Y alguien que te quiere no te hace perder el tiempo en sueños irrealizables.

-Ya basta Lily Evans. Llevas mucho tiempo con esto en la cabeza -se reprendía dando patadas al suelo, como si el le hubiese presentado a James- Mañana mismo te olvidas de todo este asunto, y te concentras en tus estudios...

-Eres o no una bruja, maestra en pociones -Preguntó una voz siseante. Lily no se quiso voltear, en esos momentos lo que menos quería era ver la cara de Snape. No respondió, pero Severus continuó.- Slughorn no nos la va a enseñar, pero esta en el libro de pociones. Se usa para borrar recuerdos puntuales, si cometiste un delito y alguien te vio, solo le das la poción mientras hablas del hecho que deseas borrar. Su uso menos ortodoxo es para olvidar personas. Para ese caso la elaboración es más compleja.

Lily se quedo ahí de pie, nunca pensó que quedarse a escuchar lo que Snape decía le serviría de tanto. Se dio vuelta, vio al chico sentado bajo un árbol, leyendo, aunque el clima no era el mejor para estar ahí leyendo. La pelirroja no sabía si llorar o reír. Ella se había leído todo el libro de pociones. ¿Como pudo pasar por alto algo tan grandioso como una poción desmemorizadora? Se quedo ahí mirándolo, sin saber que decir.

-Los ingredientes no son fáciles de conseguir, pero Slughorn tiene de todo en el armario del aula de pociones. -Bajo la mirada y siguió leyendo. Lily se acerco, y se sentó a su lado. Lo miro fijamente, como esperando alguna reacción de él. Que estallara en carcajadas, y dijese que no existía esa poción.

-¿Por que me ayudas? -le pregunto fríamente. Era sabido que Gryffindors y Slytherins se odiaban¿porque iba Snape a ayudarla a ella, siendo que era sangresucia?

Snape la miro con sorpresa, como si fuera obvio. El chico se sonrojo, y desvió la mirada -Solo te decía lo que era evidente. -repuso en un siseo frió.

El día del partido, James estaba mas nervioso de lo que el diría normal. Al despertarse vio por su venta densas nubes grises, que lo habían despertado con un trueno. Jugar bajo una tormenta no era el ideal, pero ya lo había hecho, entonces ¿porque estaba tan preocupado?

Al bajar al comedor, vio a todos los alumnos muy animados por el inicio del campeonato. Su equipo tambien se veia bien, estaban todos muy despiertos, alegres y al parecer la tormenta no los habia desanimado como a él. Un trueno resono por todo el castillo, y al parecer solo el lo escucho¿Que le pasaba, que le inquietaba?. Todo estaba normal, había hecho sus cabalas; se había acostado con su snitch debajo de la almohada, había dormido bien y suficiente, no había comido nada exepto una tostada con mermelada de mora y un jugo de calabaza, como siempre antes de un partido. Sus amigos estaban con él, no había visto a Evans (para no tener algo inadecuado en su cabeza al volar). Pero aun así, su corazón, su mente y su cuerpo le advertian sobre algo.

-¿Qué pasa James, nerviso por el nuevo equipo? -Le dijo Sirius medio en broma, y James, al no tener otra cosa por que estar mal, focalizo sus mente en que no sabía si Beatriz le lanzaria una Bludger por lo ocurrido con la pelirroja.

Al llegar al campo, poner sus pies en el cesped, apretar fuertemente con su mano derecha su Cometa74, el último modelo disponible, sentir los gritos de sus compañero de casa, ver al otro equipo, y la pequeña snitch dorada, que ya había sido liberada, revolotear cerca de los postes contrarios, se olvidó de lo que cuerpo le intentaba decir, se monto en su escoba y el partido comenzó. Libero de su mente cualquier pensamiento que no fuera atrapar esa pelota pequeña y dorada lo antes posibles, y haber si rompia su record de 10 minutos que habia logrado en tercero.

Escuchaba con dificultad el total, el viento soplaba fuerte, y ya no solo habían truenos, a lo lejos vio algunos rayos intentar pasar desapercibidos. Bajo un poco más, para intentar localizar la Snitch. La vio cerca de las gradas de Gryffindor, buscó al otro buscador, y se lanzó a las gradas de Slytherin. Eran las mas lejanas, y quizás con suerte, al volver a las de Gryffindor, todavía estaria ahí la snitch. Iba velozmente, pero algo, no muy lejos le hizo perder la concentración, un rayo había impactado uno de los postes de Ravenclaw, pero el partido seguía, nadie había sido lastimado. Una Bludger casi lo golpea, pero Fred Gogh, lo evitó, James le dio las gracias, y siguio a las gradas verde y plateadas. Desvió rapido su escoba al cielo, se volteó a ver si Will, el buscador de Ravenclaw lo seguía, pero el chico se habia quedado en su lugar mirando al otro lado del campo. James creyo que habia visto la snitch, pero antes de poder frenar y bajar, un rayo impactó la punta de su escoba, golpeando a James con una descarga eléctrica. Sabía que tenia que aferrarse a su escoba, si la soltaba su caida seria peor que la del año pasado. Estaba mucho más alto que esa vez en una práctica, que se había tirado de seis metros de altura para poder ir a la enfermeria y ver a Lily.

Lily. El nombre de la pelirroja resono en su mente. Abrió los ojos, ya no sentía el rayo golpeando su cuerpo, ni el viento, estaba más oscuro, era de noche, ni siquiera estaba en Hogwarts. Miró con atención, y vio a una mujer de unos 25 años, mas o menos, se parecía mucho a Lily. Estaban en una pequeña pieza, había una cuna, un mudador, en fin, era el cuarto de un bebé. La mujer mantenia su variata en alto, apuntando al bebé que estaba en la cuna, le besó la mejilla, se dio vuelta, y con un destello verde, un grito de dolor y el llanto del bebé, la mujer cayó al suelo.

-¡NO! -El grito de James fue desgarrador. Todos en el campo de quidditch lo vieron soltarse de su escoba. Quería salvar a esa mujer, esa mujer que podia ser Lily en algunos años más. Tenia que salvar a Lily.

Al despertarse en la enfermeria, lo primero que vino a su mente fue la mujer pelirroja y el bebé. Tenia tantas cosas en la cabeza, que no le preocupo sus heridas. Fred y Beatriz lo habían salvado de caer como peso muerto en suelo del campo. Sólo tenia algunos rasmillones y quemaduras en las manos. Se concentraba en recordar a esa mujer, y después de horas, sabia con toda certeza que era Lily, y que no importaba nada más. El tenia que estar con ella, como fuese, estaba enamorado de Lily Evans, y daria su vida por la pelirroja, no le importaba como.

* * *

SIII!!! les gusto??  
ojala ke si... asi ke ya saen.. ya toy trabajando en el prox capi.. y creo ke va a progresar ma rapido ke este :P

un saludo a las personas ke me dejaron rr's, no me abandonen!!!!  
si es ecesario les mandarea cada una de las personas ke me han dejado un rr un mail para decirles ke ya volvi!!!  
wenito.. asi ke saludos pa: UsagiPotter, rocio, Lunita.Naikko y Eri mond licht, muxas grax por sus rr's, y si me demore.. pero ahora ire mucho mas rapido!!!!  
**...  
...  
...  
...  
...**

**y como no. no me olvido de ustedes tres feas... mis amigas en el fanatismo _harrypoteriano_, ser rarita _harrypoteriana_ y en el anime y _severus snape_!!!... gracias a ustedes ke e seguido escribiendo.. :P un besote pa cada una, amigis!!!  
xacuarelax  
Sara Riddle  
Kazumi Shiunsai**


	13. El Partido de Quidditch

Oli!

si, ya esta, el capitulo trece en menos tiempo que otros!!.. weno.. igual es corto.. pero no se le puede poner nada mas.. ya veran el siguienbte capitulo :-)

Asi que sin molestar mas.. les regalo el capitulo 13 de un titulo medio ambiguo. no dice mucho.. epro es lo kle hay.. :-)

* * *

**Capitulo 13: El partido de quidditch**

Kathy estaba sentada en la biblioteca, sola. Leía un libro de pociones avanzadas, materia de séptimo. Tomaba apuntes de todo, y cuando terminó con ese, sigio con otro libro , más pequeño, que se llamaba "Las Pociones y sus Secuelas". Lily habia insistido mucho en la poción desmemorizadora, aunque todas creían que era algo demasiado arriesgado, ella insistía, quería saber todo lo posible.

Cuando faltaba poco para la cena, madame Pince anunció que iba a cerrar, y aunque Kathy no se había dado cuenta, quedaba ella y el chico más perfecto de la tierra, al menos así lo creía la pelirroja de cuarto. Se quedo con el libro de "Las Pociones y sus Secuelas" en sus brazos, apretandolo contra su pecho, esperando que él saliera primero, para poder ir detras suyo, y mirarlo como solía hacer. Pero esta vez, él la miró, se quedó con la vista fija en ella por dos segundos, en los que la examinó de pies a cabeza, y se marchó sin decir nada, sin ningun gesto de desprecio o repulsión, sólo la miro.

Era la primera vez que la notaba, y no le había hecho asco.

Para Belén las cosas no eran fáciles. Como decia ella, no tenía nada en que distraerse, Lily con James en la cabeza todo el día, Beatriz con el quidditch y Kathy con que Snape la había mirado, por primera vez y sin desprecio, la chica morena sentía que su vida pasaba sin notarla a ella, y ell sin notarlo. Así que el jueves despues de clases, se aburrió de solo estar en la sala común, esperando que una de sus amigas llegara para hacer algo. Con gran sacrificio se acerco a los Merodeadores que estaban terminando la redacción de Historia de la Magia. Sirius fue el primero en verla venir.

- ¿Se te perdierón tus amigas? -preguntó el moreno con la intención de hacerla enojar, más por costumbre que por deporte.

- Sí. Alli andan todas con sus... vidas -dijo lo útimo muy bajito. Remus la miró y la invitó sentarse con ellos. Ella accedió encantada.

-Bueno, si vas a estar aqui, podrias ayudarme¿no crees?- dijo el más pequeño de los Merodeadores, y aunque Peter no era su persona preferida, acepto encantada en ayudarle con su redacción, que estaba bastante pobre. Todo con tal de tener algo en lo que estar ocupada y acompañada.

Y no es que a ella le encantaran los Merodeadores, pero a esas alturas, ellos parecían mejor panorama que estar sentada esperando que alguien llegue a hablarte de los mismo. Y ya estaba cansada del quiddictch, Snape y pociones desmemoriazadoras.

Cuando Lily llegó a la torre de Gryffindor, pensó que se encontraria con Belén tirada en un sillón esperandola, y se sorprendio al no encontrarla, ni en la sala común ni en la pieza.

-¿Estará en el campo de quidditch?, ultimamente pasa mas tiempo con Bea que conmigo, si apenas la veo...

Pero se olvido de ella al ver llegar a Beatriz con noticias que Kathy le había dado. Al parecer la pociín tomaria un tiempo, pero a Lily no le importó. Podría ser que tambien se llegara a un estado de amnesia, pero a Lily no le importó. La poción podia llegar a ser letal, pero a Lily no le importó.

-Me estas hartando con tu paranoia sobre Potter, la mejor forma de olvidar¡no es con una poción potencialmente letal! -Gritó la golpeadora antes de dar un portazo, dejando a Lily sola en la habitación. Y es que ya ninguna soportaba a la pelirroja y su "olvidar a Potter para siempre".

El día anterior, James había ido a ver su prima Madame Curie y, como le había dicho a Sirius, Remus y Peter, cuando el rayo le llego tuvo una visión de lo mas extraña, donde había una mujer y un bebé. Y que despues de un destello verde, ella moría.

-Increíble -dijo la adivinadora, lo miró de reojo, no queria sacar conclusiones erradas- Bueno James, no creo que ella sea Lily Evans, podría ser cualquiera. El rayo te debe haber causado una alucinación. Eso debe haber sido -intentaba autoconvencerse, mas que convencer a James.

-No me mientas -le espetó James- que ya no soy un niñito. Estoy seguro que tu viste lo mismo. Cuando te pregunté la semana pasada por ella, tu me diste una decarga eléctrica identica a la que recibí del rayo.

Madame Curie no dijo que la mujer era Lily Evans, pero que si. Ella tambien habia visto eso el día del incidente. James se fue muy contento, ahora estaba seguro que era Lily, y que él la protegería.

Así que no le cayó mal que Belén se acercara a ellos mientras hacían sus deberes de historia. Si a un hombre se llega por el estomago, a las mujeres se llega por las amigas, cuando las tienes a ellas de tu lado, entonces todo esta dado.

Cuando terminaron los deberes, se fueron los cinco a cenar, y luego James le preguntó si queria ir con ellos en una expedición nocturna por Hogwarts. Belén nunca habia recorrido el castillo de noche, y pensó que si ellos lo hacian siempre y nunca los habían atrapado, no era peligroso ir, por algo se llamaban Los Merodeadores.

-James, -Sirius se llevo al chico a una lado, y muy bajito le dijo- porque haces esto ¡ella nos odia!

-No los odio. -Dijo Belén interponiendo su cabeza entre los dos- Bueno, solo a ti -terminó con una sonrisa para Sirius.

-No mientas, tu **tienes** que odiar a James...

-¡Oye! -se quejo él.

-Eres amiga de Evans, y ella¡lo **odia**!

-Lo haces sonar peor de lo que es -se aquejumbro James

-¡Que Lily odie a alguien, o ame o sea lo que sea que haga, no tengo porque yo estar atras de ella, sintiendo o haciendo lo que ella! Tengo una vida propia de la que encargarme, muchas gracias por recordarlo. Soy una persona separada de ella, no dependo de ella y... y... ¡Pues me da igual Evans... o cualquier otra! -completó al ver que Remus iba a hablar.

-Bueno, que esto no detenga nuestra aventura. Tenemos mucho que hacer -intervinio James sonriendo, para alivianar las cosas.

-¿Qué haremos esta noche, james? -Pregunto Peter

-Lo mismo que hacemos todas las noches Peter, tratar de conquistar Hogwarts. Jajajajaja

A esa altura, era muy tarde para arrepentirse "¡en que me he metido!" se preguntaba Belén.

A la mañana siguiente, Belén se levantó muy temprano, y sin esperar a nadie bajo a desayunar. 20 minutos despues, cuando Lily y Bea bajaron al comedor, se encontraron con ella sentada con los Merodeadores. Sirius y Peter estaban peleando, y los otros tres reían. Les costó un poco procesar que era Belén la que estaba sentada con los Merodeadores, riendose de ellos y con ellos. Se acercaron, pero antes de siquiera pensar en decir algo, Belén le susurro algo a James y se fueron los cinco del comedor.

-¿Qué le pasa? -perguntó Beatriz, pero Lily se habia ido siguiendola. ¡¿Cómo podia hacerle eso?! James Potter era el enemigo número uno, pero ahí estaba ella, charlando y riendo de lo lindo con el enemigo. Cuando los alcanzó, ellos ya estaban en el aula de pociones. Sentandos y esperando entre alegres pláticas que la clase comenzara.

-Belén, explicame de inmediato, que haces con Potter y compañía.

-Yo... no tengo porque... darte explicaciones... Evans -Le respondió conteniendo la rabia.

-Pero como, si estas aqui tan fresca hablando con él -apuntó a James- eres mi amiga¡me **debes** apoyar!

-Pues lo que tu entiendas por amistad, esta muy legos de lo que yo **sé** que es la amistad -dijo levantandose de su silla y dando un golpe en la mesa- Así que vete a dar vueltas y pensar en como olvidar, porque yo me cansé de esperar que algunas de ustedes -dijo apuntando a Lily y Beatriz, que acababa de llegar- saque la vista de si misma y se preocupe de las demas¡que es lo único que yo he hecho!

Clases de transformaciones de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw, el dìa antes al partido suspendido entre estas dos casas.

Estaban los Merodeadores, con uno de los cazadores y el buscador de Ravenclaw. Y hablaban de como sería el partido de mañana, ya habían dicho que sería un día lluvioso.

-Pero no te preocupes Potter, que no han anunciado tormentas de rayos hasta por lo menos, enero. -Se reían los dos jugadores de quidditch y otros chicos y chicas de Ravenclaw.

-Ya veran, los haremos polvo mañana.

-Si es que no te cae un rayo antes de empezar el partido -se burló el otro buscador.

-Lo que pasa es que tienen miedo -defendio Belén a su nuevo amigo. Pero los Ravenclaw siguieron riendo- Si estan tan seguros de si mismos, entonces les propongo algo. Una apuesta.

-Eso es ilegal -dijo la prefecta de Ravenclaw, por tan solo cumplir su deber, pero queria saber de que se trataba.

-¿Nunca han querido hacer una fiesta en Hogwarts? -todos se quedaron en silencio- No una al estilo Dumbledore, una al estilo "nosqueremosreventartodalanoche"

-Me gusta la idea -apoyó el prefecto de Ravenclaw, junto con otros.

-Pues, el equipo perdedor debe preparar una fiesta de vuelta de vacaciones de navidad. Tiene que ser un lugar seguro, con mucho alcohol, DJ, pista de baile, de todo. Ya vera cada quien como se las arregla. La fiesta sera para todos los alumnos de todas las casa de cuarto en adelante.

-¿para todas las casa? -preguntó ceñudo el cazador de Ravenclaw.

-Si, la casa perdedora debera atender en la barra, hacer limpieza, y la musica. Será mucho trabajo.

-¿Y si alguien nos delata?

-Todos firmamos un acuerdo, y el que se va en boca, pues sufrira las consecuencias de romper un tratado mágico. -sonrió satisfehca de haber puesto atencion a las clases de historia.

Todos aceptaron. Si al final, todos se irian de fiesta.

Ya estaban todos en el campo de Quidditch, sólo faltaban los jugadores para dar comienzo al partido. En la cancha, con la quaffle en mano, estaba el profesor de vuelo, el Sr. Higgens. El comentarista, un Slytherin de sexto, llamado Robbie Ford, daba inicio al partido anunciando a los jugadores de ambos equipos.

-Entra el equipo de quidditch de Ravenclaw. Los golpeadores Miles Coutts y el capitan Alan trober. Los cazadores William Hall, Oliver Perry y Gregory Alen. El buscador Noah Mackenzie, y el guardián de segundo año ¡Dean Carmichael! -Los aplausos resonaron en todo el campo. Este niño les daba esperanzas a todos los Ravenclaw, era realmente bueno. Lo poco que habían jugado la vez anterior, había demostrado ser un oponente duro. En esos momentos, entraba el equipo de Gryffindor, y el comentarista como buen Slytherin quizo no verlos hasta que McGonagall le llamo la atención.- Ah, claro, si. Aqui viene el equipo de Gryffindor. -dijo sin animo alguno- Ethan jones, el nuevo capitán y cazador junto con David Carter y Terence Nash. La guardiana Elisabeth Marcus, los nuevos golpeadores Beatriz Rivera y Fred Gogh. Y el Buscador causante de que estemos en el primer partido, de nuevo, James Potter.

Cuando ya estaban todos los jugadores en el campo, el profesor Higgens hizo que ambos capitanes se saludaran. "quiero un juego limpio y justo" dijo antes de dar inicio al partido.

La quaffle paso rapidamente a manos de Terence, se la paso al capitan Ethan, y cuando estaba apunto de anotar, una quaffle casi le golpea la cabeza. El cazador de Ravenclaw, Oliver, se hizo de la pelota, pero antes de llegar a mitad de campo, Fred y Bea le lanzaron las bludger, aciendolo perder el equilibrio y lanzar la quaffle a William, que interceptada por Ethan, la lanzó a David, que estuvo a punto de anotar un tanto, pero el guardian de segundo Dean, la atajo, y lanzo rapidamente a Gregory. Más arriba habia una lucha de golpeadores, se habian desconectado completamente del resto de sus compañeros y estaban concentrados en destrozar la cara a los otros. Ethan subio hasta sus golpeadores, pero antes de poder decir algo, Oliver Perry de Ravenclaw habia hecho un tanto a Elisabeth, que lanzaba maldiciones a todos.

-Fred, Beatriz, lanzen las bludgers a los cazadores no a los otros golpeadores -Desendio para atajar la quaffle que habia lanzado Marcus, que todavia maldecia y hacia gestos a todos.

Mientras tanto, James sobrevolava el campo. Ethan habia dicho que esperara que llevaran ventaja para atajar la snitch. La habia visto varios veces, y siempre se iba al lado contrario del campo o la habia dejado pasar, sin quitar vista del buscador de Ravenclaw, Noah Mackenzie, que parecia no querer moverse por algun rato. Quizas hacia lo mismo que James. Entonces el Merodeador escucho que el Slyhterin gritaba de alegria, Ravenclaw habia hecho otro tanto, mientras Noah celebraba haciendo piruetas.

-Excelente tanto del cazador Gregory Alen. El marcador es 20-0 en favor de Ravenclaw. Marcus le da la quafle a Carter, que evita una bludger bien puesta por el capitan de Ravenclaw. Jones (el capitan de Gryffindor) se acerca a los postes, flanqueado por Carter y Nash, Jones la lanza, pero Carmicheal la ataja sin problema alguno, y es 20-0 para Ravenclaw todavia. Gryffindor tiene todas las de perder. -Decia el slytherin mientras McGonagall se maldecia a si misma por haber aceptado que un Slytherin comentara un partido de Gryffindor.

Luego de quince minutos de juego, el marcador era 70-20 para Ravenclaw, Ethan y los otros cazadores estaban agotados, los dos goles habian sido logrados por una bludger mal lanzada por Alan Trober, que estaba loco de alegria. Ethan le hizo algunas señales a James, indicandole que mejor atajara la snitch lo antes posible. Pero James ya no la haba visto más, apesar de haber estado en eso desde que Ravenclaw hizo el cuarto tanto. Bajo mas para ver si la pequeña pelota dorada andaba cerca de los jugadores. Y asi era, estaba cerca de la parte trasera de la escoba de Trober. Se acerco a Fred y Beatriz y les dio algunas indicaciones, mientras estaban todos, incluso el buscador de Ravenclaw, concentrados en el proximo tanto que harían los Ravenclaw. Entonces, Fred lanzo un Bludger a la escoba de Trober, y la snitch salio entro los jugadores, Noah Mackenzie la vio y partió en busca de ella, iba a gran velocidad pero Beatriz lanzño un bludger a la punta de su escoba, haciendola dar vueltas y vueltas. James tomo la delantera y en menos de medio minuto se hizo con la snitch en mano. El resultado total del partido fue de 70-170 para Gryffindor.  
Aunque el resultado no habia sido el deseado, y todos los jugadores no tenian animos para festejar, habian ganado, lo que significaba una super fiesta de vueltas de Vacaciones, sin preocuparse de los arreglos y sin miedo a castigos.

* * *

Aqui otro capitulo y en tiempo record!!!

alegria!!!!:P  
Bueno... gracias por los rr's!!!  
A noitelily, Kaori Potter, Angel Mouri, Klo, LiLy-EvAnS17, karipotter.

y como no a mis amigas!!! xacuarelax y Sara Riddle :).. pero me falto la kazumiiii!!!!! malvada!!!  
dejame un rr!!!

espero el proximo capitulo salga tan pronto como este!!!


	14. ¿Que pasara en la fiesta? ¿Y Sirius?

Aclaracion: todos los personajes (menos bea, belen, kathy, fred y los jugadores de quidditch) son de Jk Rowling, los lugares, objetos, y demases tambien. Esto es sin fines de lucro, es solo para no pasar todo el dia frente a la tele P

Otro capi mas!!!

abajo dejo bastantes comentarios P

**_IMPORTANTE_**

Mencion honrosa y especial a mi amigui belen ( xacuarelax ) ke me ayudo con sus geniales** criticas!**

sin mas... el capitulo 14!

* * *

Capitulo 14¿Què pasara en la fiesta?. ¿Donde esat Sirius? (se me perdio en la mitad del capitulo ¬¬U) 

La visión.

Desde que se electrocuto en el partido, James no hacia mas que pensar en lo que vio. También soñaba con el bebé, su prima Madame curie, y sobre todo con Lily Evans. Y es que James estaba seguro de lo que sentía por la pelirroja, pero no sabía como decírselo. Había pensado en una declaración, pero le resultaba demasiado cursi. Y de lo que conocía a Lily, no era de esas chicas que soñaban con el príncipe azul que la rescatara en un caballo blanco de los dragones. En lo posible a Lily le gustaría ser la rescatadora, y es que no soportaba que un chico la creyera menos capaz. Así que ¿cómo hacerle saber lo que sentía? había pensado en hacerla sentir especial ¿pero como? De entre todas las chicas del colegio, porque James sabia (y eso será lo malo) de que mas de la mitad de las féminas de Hogwarts estaba locamente enamoradas de el.

Y entre todo esto a james se le ocurrió la idea mas estúpida que podría haber tenido en toda su existencia. No eran celos, ya había comprobado que el tiro le salía por la culata con esa arma. La haría sentirse especial, siendo a la única chica de todo el colegio que él, James Potter, la invitaría a salir, y es que ¿a qué chica no le derretiría ser invitada por James Potter a dar una vuelta por los jardines de hogwarts, y si tenían suerte, a Hogsmade? Si hasta a el le gustaría ser invitado por si mismo.

-¿En que momento a James se le subieron los humos a la cabeza? -solía meditar Remus con Peter, cada vez que los otros Merodeadores hablaban de su éxito involuntario con las chicas.

-Será desde que cada semana una chica se le declara. -Respondió Peter recordando a la última chica. Era cuarto de Ravenclaw, después del partido había apartado al buscador, y le había regalado una carta y una rosa.

-Oigan, no se olviden que yo también tengo admiradoras -salio Sirius en su charla- y que también se me declara una chica cada semana. -Sonrió satisfecho.

-si, pero desde que te conocemos que eres vanidoso, y admítelo, medio narcisista -aclaro Remus, recordando que cuando se conocieron después de la selección, Sirius se presento a si mismo aclarando que seria el chico mas popular que Hogwarts había tenido jamás, y que figuraría en los libros de historia. Al menos en la historia de Hogwarts.

La fiesta de vuelta de vacaciones de navidad.

Las vacaciones de navidad pasaron sin nada interesante, con las tres chicas separadas y sin hablarse, y es que las tres eran cabezas duras. Lo mejor pasó al regreso de estas. Cuando se llevo a cabo la fiesta de vuelta de vacaciones, que los Ravenclaw habían organizado.

Gracias a los pocos alumnos que quedaron en el castillo durante las dos semanas de vacaciones, los profesores se dieron un relajo, y eso implico algunas copas de mas para Slughorn, que había disfrutado de tres fiestas con sus alumnos predilectos, y entre las charlas, una chica ravenclaw escucho de una habitación que se transformaba en lo que tu deseabas.

Así que tenían un lugar seguro y lo bastante grande para meter a todos los alumnos desde cuarto. El alcohol fue el mayor problemas, pero gracias a los Merodeadores, conocieron un de los pasadillos que llegaban a Hogsmade.

La fiesta seria el viernes de la primera semana de regreso a Hogwarts, y por todos lados habían chicas y chicos intentando "no" hablar de ella. Porque según el contrato firmado por todos lo que sabían de la fiesta (que era la gran mayoría) si la mencionaban habrían consecuencias, y viniendo eso de los merodeadores, todos habían sido mas que discretos.

La Fiesta era en la sala de menesteres, o multipropósitos, como le decían todos. Y una vez adentro, no podías salir hasta las horas fijadas. Que eran tres. Para lo que se aburrieran, la primera seria a las 00:30 hrs., la segunda a las 02:45, y la tercera y ultima, que seria donde todos tendrían que irse, a las 04:15 hrs. de la madrugada, antes de que Filch se despertara.

Pero no más de eso que es aburrido (hasta yo me aburro de leerlo!!).

Pasamos a lo grande, lo importante y el motivo de todo, las parejas que se formaron en esa fiesta, las cuasi relaciones, y las queno alcanzaron a ser parejas, los reencuentros y demases. Vamos, era un carrete, como les llamamos los chilenos, así que lo que no paso es por que no se supo.

Todo partió bien, todos llegaron sin ser visto y el ambiente se empezó a prender cuando se iba por la tercera ronda de tragos. Debían felicitar a los Ravenclaw, que habían conseguido de todo, hasta tragos muggles, que eran los mas solicitados por ser nuevos, y muy estimulante (¿creyeron que se la pasarían tomando cerveza de mantequilla toda la noche?). Así que la pista de baile se lleno al instante de jóvenes deseosos de reventarse antes de empezar otro estresante trimestre.

Los merodeadores se lucieron como nunca. Estaban rodeados de chicas, todas invitando a bailar, llevando tragos y atendiéndolos como dioses. Entre tanto estrógeno y miradas asesinas por acompañar a los merodeadores sin hacer nada, Belén se alejo de ahí antes intento de homicidio. Por su parte, Sirius examinaba a todas cuidadosamente, no quería elegir a la equivocada para esa noche. James pensaba en "hacer sentir a Lily especial". Por su lado, Peter, ni tonto ni perezoso (aunque sea lo contrario, sigan al fic), tomo a la primera chica que se le acerco, no quería perder oportunidad alguna esa noche. Pero Remus pronto se cansó de tanta chica intentando tirarle sus interiores (pantaletas) a la cara, y no es metáfora, algunas habían llevado ropa extra.

Así que el lobito de alejo alegando tener que cumplir se deber de Prefecto (le encantaba tener esa excusa en momentos así), y se fue con la morena solitaria que estaba en la barra. Ese día estaba mas linda que nunca, se había puesto unos jeans oscuros y un polera de tiritas roja. Se había atado el pelo en un moño y estaba guapa. Pero no es que Remus pensara mucho en eso.

--

Fred le había dicho que tenía algo muy importante que decirle. Que no se aguantaba las ganas de verla en la fiesta esa noche. Se vistió con esmero, pensando si a el le gustaría su ropa, su peinado y su maquillaje. Salio de su cuarto con Lily, a quien había tenido que arrastrar a la fiesta. Estaba muy nerviosa, esa noche seria especial para Beatriz, no tenía duda alguna. Cuando llegaron la sala estaba atestada de gente, aunque un grupo sobresalía, el de los merodeadores rodeados de sus fan. Por entre la gente vio a Belén con cara de asco, y pensó acercarse y disculparse, como lo había pensado en las vacaciones. Intento convencer a Lily de ir con ella, pero no lo logro y perdió a su amiga de la vista.

Antes de pensar en nada mas, un chico de sexto de cabello castaño claro y corto, ojos oscuros, alto y fornido la saluda. El estaba nervioso, sonría mucho y miraba a todos lados. La invito unos tragos, y juntos se fueron a la barra, olvidando que Lily siquiera existía.

--

Así que completamente abandonada, Lily estaba sola en un sillón, rodeada de parejitas besuconas. Y ella, sola, sin amigas y sin un chico. Se fue a la barra, y de ahí nadie la despego por un buen rato. Después se fue al baño a vomitar y lamentarse. Había a visto a Belén con Remus en la barra riendo y tomando, y a Bea la había perdido de vista desde que entraron a la Sala multipropósito, y ella sentada en el piso del baño, con vomito en su mejilla y ganas de gritar y mandar a todos a la mierda. Pero se recupero, se lavo la cara y se propuso atrapar al primer chico que se le cruzara. Salio del baño, y se tropezó con Peter Petigrew.

-No estoy tan desesperada, cariño -le dijo con Peter que no entendió esa reacción.- Ya se, soy linda ¿ que le voy hacer?

-Yo solo espero a mi chica -dijo tomando del brazo a una Slytherin de quinto que miraba con rencor a Lily.

Entonces, será al segundo hombre. Se dio vuelta y sus ojos se cruzaron con los de James Potter. El le sonrió, y se acerco a ella.

-Que tal Evans. ¿Quieres bailar? -le propuso revolviéndose el pelo.

Así que sin mayores expectativas, Lily acepto y se interno entre toda la gente. Si iba a ser la peor noche de su vida, tenia que tener de todo lo peor.

--

Quien también tenia una mala noche, era Kathy. Había visto a Snape varias veces pero nunca estaba solo, siempre rodeado de Slytherins. Después de todo, era muy respetado y admirado por varios alumnos, y por algunas alumnas. Cosa que no le cayó bien a la pelirroja. Se fue a la barra, donde había visto a Lily hace un rato, pero ya se había ido. Pronto serian las doce, y ella ya quería irse, así que estaba en la puerta dispuesta a ser la primera persona en salir. Pero eso cambio cuando vio a Snape alejarse de su grupo Slytherin, lo siguió. Estaba en un balcón pequeño y vació. No habían sillones ni nada. Solo estaban los dos, ella escondida en una esquina oscura. Lo miraba con admiración. Habían tantas cosas que quería saber de el. Siempre se preguntaba en que pensaba, le parecía enigmático y al mismo tiempo sexy, le encantaba su lado oscuro, y sobre todo las miradas de desprecio.

-Como te llamas -dijo de pronto, sorprendiéndola. No sabía que la había notado. Y no pudo sacar su voz. Era primera vez que le oía tan de cerca.- No te lo preguntare de nuevo -le amenazo con una siseante voz, provocando cosquillas en el abdomen de Kathy.

-Katherin Vicencio. -respondió en un hilo de voz.

Severus la miro de pies a cabeza, como esa vez en la biblioteca

-¿Que quieres?, no es la primera vez que me sigues.

Kathy no sabia que decir, estaba segura que nunca había sido vista por Snape cuando lo espiaba en los pasillos. El chico la miraba a los ojos, tranquilo esperando su respuesta...

--

-Te propongo un juego, Remus -Belén y el prefecto habían tomado varios tragos, y ambos no dejaban de reír.- Se llama "nunca, nunca".

-Bueno dale.-sonrió el.

-Se juega así. Cada una dice un "nunca nunca". Por ejemplo, nunca nunca he pensado que James y sirius solo se parecen en lo ególatra. Y si has pensado en eso, entonces tomas un sorbo de tu trago. ¿Que tal?

-Bien.. Y el anterior contaba, o era solo ejemplo? -la chica lo pensó un poco, y asintió- entonces a tu salud -el merodeador tomo un buen sorbo, y Belén también.

Ya después de un rato, Belén estaba segura de lo que queria saber. Desde que Beatriz lo había mencionado, Belén tenía una inseguridad que la acompañaba siempre que estaba con Remus a solas. Y le daba miedo confirmarlo, porque sabía que esto era algo que se escapaba de sus manos, algo que no podía arreglar

-Te toca -le saco Remus de sus pensamientos.

-Remus... tu... nunca nunca he ido a la casa de los gritos en luna llena -No supo como lo digo, las palabras le salieron solas. Pero no se arrepentía, necesitaba saber.

El se quedo mirándola. A pesar de todo, estaba sorprendido. No esperaba esa pregunta, había pensado que se lo preguntaría a Sirius primero, o que encontraría la forma de que Peter se lo confesara. El licantropo dejo su vaso a un lado y suspiro.

-Como lo supiste.

-¡Tendría que es estupida para no darme cuenta! -Belén no le podía decir que la última luna llena lo había seguida hasta la enfermería, sabía que Remus se enojaría. No quería demostrar falta de confianza- Nos lo enseñaron en tercero, y es obvio. Tu nunca estas esos días, o estas insoportable.

-¿No me digas que me seguiste hasta la enfermería?

-Bueno, si. Pero entiende,¿que tal si yo te preguntaba "eso" y resultaba no ser cierto? Habría quedado como una estupida!, y tu estarías enfadado conmigo.

-Claro, ósea que seguirme, en vez de preguntarme es aun mejor. No confiaste en mí!

-Sabía que dirías eso, por eso te lo pregunte ahora. Además, tú eres el que no confía en mí. ¿Porque no me lo dijiste?

-¡Por que no es tu asunto! -Grito Remus despertando a un chico de séptimo que dormía sobre la barra.- no te metas en esto.

--

Después de un rato bailando, Fred llevo a Bea a un lugar más tranquilo y callado. A pesar de estar seguro de lo que haría, y de lo que sentía, le daba vergüenza, y no quería que nadie los viera. No sabía como empezar, así que se desvió del tema, y hablo del quidditch y de sus vacaciones.

-Fred ¿no tenias algo importante que decirme? -le apuro Bea, que ya no aguantaba mas escuchar la declaración del chico.

-Ah... cierto, te dije que diría algo muy importante hoy. -sonrió nervioso.

-Sip, entonces.. ¿Que es?

-Ay, Bea... -el chico no se contuvo mas y la abrazo.

No muy lejos, Sirius miraba aburrido la escena.

--

Algo tenia la sala de menesteres, pero muchos cosas ocurrieron, sucesos que en otras circunstancias, o lugares, no habrían sido posibles. Peter estaba con tres chicas en un balcón oscuro y pequeño (no describiré lo ocurrido ahí, es fuerte para todo tipo de personas).

En la pista, James bailaba con una Lily casi inconciente. Él no podía estar más feliz, ella no podía estar más borracha.

Estaban rodeados de mujeres que solo querían matar a la pelirroja que estaba entre los brazos de James Potter. Pero cuando un zapato le llego muy cerca a la cabeza a Evans, James decidió llevársela a un balcón para que tomara aire libre.

La pelirroja no tenia mas que vomitar, y le dolía todo el cuerpo como para siquiera quedarse dormida, además, estaba con James Potter, el único chico que hacia su estomago dar vueltas (aunque ahora también se lo atribuía al alcohol), pero también era el único chico con el que se sentía vulnerable y torpe. Se sentó en el borde, con las piernas colgando entre las barras de la baranda. James se sentó junto a ella.

Le miró a la cara, estaba pálida, despeinada y desastrada, pero aun así el la encontraba linda. La abrazo, y la acerco a su cuerpo, sin fuerzas, ella solo se dejo llevar.

- Lily, si me dieras una oportunidad... -decía James, sin tener en cuenta que ella no era capaz de responder, y que de seguro no lo estaría escuchando. Se acerco a su oreja y le susurro-me gustas Lily Evans, me gustas mucho.

- James... me gustas.

--

Por lo general, era Kathy la que arrinconaba a las personas con preguntas inesperadas, y ahora sentía lo que era ser acosado con preguntas cuyas respuestas eran tu más grande secreto. Severus se acerco a la pequeña pelirroja, y la miro fijo a los ojos. Una parte de ella exigía salir corriendo de ahí, y encerrarse en la sala común de Ravenclaw, para siempre, y la otra parte le rogaba acercarse más y besarlo. Pero no fue ni una ni la otra, sino que las dos, así que le beso los labios, y antes de que el se diera cuenta que lo habían besado, ella estaba encerrada en uno de los baños, feliz de haberlo hecho, pero muerta de miedo por topeárselo en algún pasillo al día siguiente.

-¿Como habrá reaccionado?

--

-Si, no es mi asunto. Pero me importa porque tu me... -Belén se freno, lo pensó mejor y dijo- me... me importas mucho, soy tu amiga ¿o no? -Remus se había parado, y estaba de espalda a ella.-No creas que me da miedo que tu... bueno… "eso". Ni mucho menos que te quiero menos por eso.

-¿Que me quieras... menos ? -Remus se dio y vuelta, estaba sonrojado y sorprendido. Belén tenia sus manos en su espalda y miraba el piso.- No pensé que me quisieras... menos.- agrego- Pero es que no te quería preocupar... eso es todo.

-¡Me preocupo mas si no que mierda te pasa! -Grito levantando la vista- Y eso que eres el inteligente del grupo.

Remus se rió, y acto reflejo, la abrazo, dejándola congelada.

-Prométeme una cosa –le dijo al oído, haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello- cuando quieras saber algo, lo preguntas directamente. Eso de emborrachar...

-Agradece que no use veritaserum -rió la chica, y lo abrazo de vuelta.

--

-¡¿Qué?! -Fred todavía abrazaba a la castaña, y repetía las mismas palabras una y otra vez- Fred, creo que el alcohol me esta afectando la audición -dijo separándose de el.- Me lo repites.

-Creo que soy gay -dijo en un susurro, mirando fijamente a la golpeadora.

-Gay ¿ como en homosexual? -El golpeador asintió- ósea, que te gustan los hombres, como a mi, a mi me gustan los hombres, yo que soy mujer, me gustan los hombres. ¿A ti también?

-Te acuerdas que te conté que en vacaciones vi a Black cerca de mi casa, creo que se estaba quedando en casa de Potter, el vive cruzando la calle. Bueno, lo veía todos los días, y pensaba en todo lo que me dijiste de el, y tienes razón, es tan guapo ¡y tiene un culo!

Los ojos de la castaña se llenaron de lagrimas, cuando creía que le iban a ser su primera confesión de amor, le hacen su primera confesión gay. Comenzó con suaves sollozos, y termino sin poder hablar por el llanto angustioso que le llego. Se fue al baño sin decir nada . Se lavo la cara y tomo agua. Pero aun así lloraba. Sirius Black le acaba de dar su primera desilusión amorosa.

--

Al escuchar esto, James tomo el rostro de Lily y le levantó la barbilla, cerró los ojos. Le iba a dar un beso. Pero cuando Lily sintió una mano fría en su mentón, abrió los ojos, y vio unas gafas redondas demasiado cerca para el gusto de cualquier chica, esas que miraban de lejos, y de la propia Lily.

-¡AH! Quítate... -Empujo lejos a James y corrió al baño. Cuando entro, no se fijo en las dos chicas que estaban en el último lavabo hablando entre sollozos. Se lavo la cara, grito un poco, y luego lloro. ¿Como podía hacerle eso? Aprovecharse de ella, que estaba borracha y medio muerta.

-Lily ¿Que te paso? -Las chicas que habían estado llorando eran Bea y Kathy. Lily corrió a ellas y las abrazo- ¡Como odio a James!

--

Cuando Kathy salio del retrete, se encontró a Bea llorando en el piso junto al ultimo lavabo. Se acerco y le pregunto que le ocurría.

-¡Es GAY! porque todos los hombres que me gustan son unos desgraciados

-Pero Fred es el primer chico que te gusta -Dijo intentando calmarla pero solo logro hacerla llorar más.

-Es el segundo, y se enamoro del primer chico que me gusto.

-Yo... yo bese a Snape. -Dijo Kathy, Bea dejo de llorar inmediatamente y le presto toda su atención su amiga.- Y después corrí. No quiero saber como reacciono.

-Eso es... algo inesperado.-Kathy empezó a llorar, de la misma forma angustiosa que Bea (con hipos entremedio)

-¿Que pasa si ahora me odia?. ¿o si es gay? -dijo sin intención de lastimar a su amiga, y ambas se echaron llorar.

En eso, entro Lily Evans hecha una fueria.

--

Cuando Belén se despego de Remus y de su tierno abrazo de amigos, fue al baño porque estaba que se hacia pipí. Al entrar vio a Lily, Bea y Kathy llorando en un rincón del baño, rodeadas de papel higiénico y sonándose a más no poder.

Cuando Lily vio a su ex-amiga, corrió donde ella, y le pidió perdón por haberla ignorado y haberla hecho sentir mal.

-Y tampoco dejarte botada, y se que pensaba mucho en Potter y la poción, la cual ya no haré, ustedes tiene razón, -dijo mirando a las tres- Así que no pensare en el, o al menos no las cansare con el tema Potter. De ahora en adelante el será un tema tabú. -sentencio la pelirroja.

Estaban las cuatro en el piso, Belén estaba muy calmada y escuchaba con atención lo que todas decían entre llantos. Después Kathy le pidió perdón a Belén por que nunca le había dado las gracias por ayudarla a cambiar de look. Y por que ella también la había ignorado. Y Bea le dijo que ya no iba a practicar tanto quidditch y que iban a pasar mas tiempo las 4 juntas.

-¿Nos perdonas?- preguntaron Lily, Bea y Kathy. Belén meditaba con los ojos cerrados y haciendo un ruido de "hmmmm".

-No se... -dijo Belén, y cuando las otras tres iban a romper a llorar de nuevo, Belén dijo- no se que decir. - y rompió a llorar.

--

El sabado medio Hogwarts no bajo a desayunar, entre ellos los Merodeadores. Pero Lily, Belén, Bea y Kathy si. Estaban sonriendo, radiantes, como si la fiesta nunca hubiese sido. Apesar del frio pasaron la mañana junto al lago, acompañadas del calamar gigante. Cada una contaba lo que les habia pasado en las vacaciones, y las otras escuchabn atentas y reian alegres. Tadas se habian olvidado de sus encontrones de la noche anterior, ya tendrian tiempo para gritar, o pedir disculpas, o seguir escondidas. Ahora ellas eran el centro de todo.

* * *

SIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Otro beio capitulo, ke por dios me costo escribir!! tenia todo pensado pero no lo podia escribir!! es terrible.. al final escribi algo muy diferente a lo pensado inicialmete, pero me gusta mucho mas.  
Bueno, ya todas son amigis de nuevoy para lograrlo no tuve que hacerlas a todas infelices, como veran belen quedo muy bien con remus, kien no desearia ese abrazo!!!! (La verdadera belen, se ke estas leyendo esto, mira ke te di mucho!)

Pero te lo mereces, Debo decir que mi amigui del alma y escritora de fanfics,(aunque aya abandonado el fic tan bkn de la lily suicida que escribia!!!)**me ayudo mucho con unos detalles importantisimos** sobre las personas en estado de ebriedad, ella sabe mas de estas cosas :p **y con otros detalles por ahi. GRACIAS BELÉN POR TUS CRITICAS, SIEMPRE SON BIEN RECIVIDAS.**

**En fin... **les tengo una mala noticia!! voy a esatr mucho tiempo desaparecida:p, estoy de vacaciones y me ire a la playa por casi dos meses :P (creo) pero antes de marchar, espero tener el prox capi listo!!!

wenpo, ya.  
Como siemrpe gracias por los rr's!!! amo losrr's, no me enojo si hay rr's, son lindos y me suben la moral P

**RouxhiMoony:** ke weno ke te aya gustado el fic!!!, igue leyendo la historia, y dejando rr's!!!  
**cataelbereth:** gracias por tus tres rr's!!! es genial ke te guste la historia, espero esta capi no decepcione!  
**Angel Mouri:** gracias!, he mejorado mucho en como escribo desde mi primer fic sobre harry P, era sobre la orden del fenix y escribi solo tres hojas de cuaderno P  
**rosita:**gracias!!!, me sorprende que haga reir tanto, aunke yo tbn me rio avees relyendolo, pero ke weno ke se entiendan las partes chistosas, y me alegra ke no haya resultado un fic denso ni nada P

Weno, a mis bellas amigas ke siguen leyendo mi porkeria de fic!!!! (menos a la romi, ke ta sin internet la pobre ´(

**Kazumi Shiunsai:** KAZUMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oie!! no pueden atinar todavia!! imaginate!! seria fatal. pero en fin... ke weno ke te gute.. ya escribiste mas del fic del valle zanahoria, el remusprofesor pervertido y el malvado profesor de pociones severus snape???? kero leer como termina too eso!!!

**xacuarelax: **weno, responder un fic como ese es imposible. Agradeceria als criticas constructivas antes de subir el caputlo ¬¬... como ahora!! weno, te he dado bastantes creditos y gracias y menciones.. por no nombrar el abrazo de REmus!!!! de verdad ke belen salio mejor parada que todos los demas! XD... y no pude incluir a Sirius!!! alo mejor algo pasa con el en el prox capi, ya veremos. eso aios!

ya, sin mas!! aios!!!

Orgullosa MOS  
Orgullosa Otaku P

VIVA EL ANIME!


	15. De chicos y corazonadas

Aqui esta el capi 15, despues de meses... les dire los pque mas abajo, tengo novedades. pero cumplire mi promesa, est fic lo voy a terminar auqnue se me valla la vida en ello.

Ahora no tengo escusas para el atraso, es mas, el capi estaba listo hace tiempo, pero beno, ya sabran... ahora les dejo para que lean, espero sea de su agrado, y les dijo que lo terminare D

* * *

Capitulo15: De chicos y corazonadas.

- ¿Lily?

Era lunes por la mañana, y lo que menos quería Evans era encontrarse son la carota de James a esas horas. No le respondió. No quería hablar con el, mucho menos después de la fiesta.

- Evans¿no podríamos hablar como la gente civilizada?

-No Potter, tu no eres civilizado, así que no se puede.

Sin más palabras Lily se concentro nuevamente en su desayuno. Los pensamientos de la pelirroja era aun demasiado confusos como para hablar de cualquier cosa. Para ella era más fácil evitar cualquier tema de conversación.

Por su lado James no desistiría en conquistarla. Y aun que sus amigos insistían en lo tonta que era la idea de invitar a Lily a una cita, James estaba convencido que eso funcionaria.

- Oye Evans¿no te gustaría salir conmigo el sábado? -Todos lo que estaba cerca escucharon la invitación que hizo James, y muchas chicas suponían cual seria la respuesta de la chica. Ni tan equivocadas estaban.

- Ni muerta y enterrada saldría contigo. No se que palabras usar para hacerte entender...- dijo concentrándose mucho

- ¿Hacerme entender que?- James realmente no sabia de lo que hablaba Lily.

- Que no me interesas.- grito Lily haciéndose escuchar por todos en el gran comedor.- Que no te quiero, nunca te quise y nunca lo haré. Ya no soy tu novia, ni de mentira ni de verdad, arruinaste todo sentimiento de simpatía que pude haber tenido por ti. Déjalo Potter, esto no tiene un final feliz.

Evans se marcho del gran comedor dejando a un James sin palabras, se esperaba que ella lo mandara a la mierda, pero nunca tan a la mierda. Los cuchicheos no se hicieron esperar, muchos menos las risitas. James tenia su orgullo, y no iba a dejar que la pelirroja lo tratará así. Lily Evans iba a saber que significaba meterse con un merodeador, y se iba a arrepentir.

- Lily - Belén y Bea la seguían desde el comedor, pero la pelirroja caminaba lo más rápido que podía, no quería escuchar el regaño de sus amigas. Mucho menos el de Belén que tanto se había encariñado con los merodeadores.

- Ya corta el drama Lily- la regaño Belén- esta bien que odies a James, no podemos hacer que sea lo contrario, pero tampoco tienes que tratarlo así, tan humillante.

- Lily, sabes que no soy fan de Potter -dijo Bea intentando calmar la situación- Pero tampoco creo que merezca que lo trates como la peor escoria del mundo... por mucho que lo haya sido...

- No importa que le tengan cariño a Potter, pero no lo defiendan, que la única forma de dejar de quererlo es odiándolo, y si el me odia a mi, será mas fácil para mi odiarlo... ¡Ya no tiene sentido lo que digo! -Gritó con un dejo de desesperación.

- Yo creo que si. Te entiendo perfectamente lily.- Dijo una vocecilla detrás de ellas. Miraron en todas las direcciones pero no pudieron encontrar a la fuente de esas palabras.- Si el te odia creyendo que tu lo odias, todo tipo de sentimientos amorosos por ti desaparecerá, y tu podrás dejarlo ir. Porque aun te gusta el, no logro descubrir porque no quieres nada con el siendo que el esta completamente enamorado de ti, pero si esos son tus deseos, entonces haz como te plazca.

- Gracias. Creo... hummm... Kathy? -Pregunto Lily dudosa.

- Si...

- ¿Donde diablos estas?

- OH, cierto- justo al lado de Lily apareció Kathy de la nada.- solo estaba usando un hechizo de camuflaje, ya saben, para que Severus Snape no me vea. Debe de estar odiándome por el beso.

- Créeme, en lo que menos piensa snape es en ese beso.- Dijo Bea con un dejo de molestia. Al menos ella había besado a un chico en la fiesta.

- ¿Como sabes tu? Debe estar odiándome... -declaro categórica la ahora pelinegro- ¡o algo peor!

Las cuatro se fueron caminado a clases, se separaron de Kathy que tenia que ir a una salón no tan lejos de ahí, así que pudo marcharse sin usar el hechizo camuflador.

Esta clase seria fabulosa, solo Remus la tomaba, por lo que Belén estaría con sonrisa de boba y Lily y Bea serian feliz por los próximos 90 minutos.

-o-

- ¡Ay, si solo tuviéramos clases de aritmancia todo el día! -Se quejaba Lily. Caminaba con desgana a transformaciones, clases que inevitablemente compartiría con Potter.

- ¿Cuando nos dirás que paso con James en la fiesta para que estés tan decida a odiarlo? -Preguntó Belén, ya separada de Remus.

- ¡Cuando esta depresión y agonía interna dejen de atormentar mi mente con recuerdos imposibles de borrar! -Lily andaba de lo mas dramática, era toda una estrategia para que sus amigas le dejaran de preguntar lo mismo. Pero no funcionaba mucho.

- Corta el teatro Lily, nos contaras quieras o no. -Dije Bea muy segura.

La clase fue distinta a lo que Lily se tenía esperado. Se había imaginado a Potter haciendo todo lo posible por hacer algún tipo de contacto o conexión. Pero no, James estuvo todo la clase sentado y muy atento de lo que McGonagall decía, sin mostrar un pizca de interés en ella. Y aun que eso era lo que Lily quería, había algo en todo eso que simplemente no le gustaba, James no se rendiría así de fácil, algo tenia que estar planeando.

A la hora de almuerzo Bea preparo un plato de comida para Kathy, que estaba sentada en una escalera cerca de la escalera de mármol. Las cuatro chicas se sentaron por un largo rato comiendo, sin decir mucho. Vamos, que su conversación era "este puré de patatas esta mucho mejor que el de ayer" y también "la carne esta mas jugosa".

Hasta que por lo lejos apareció una figura masculina, algo alto de pelo negro.

Era Snape. Venia leyendo un libro, muy distraído. Sin notar quien estaba en la escalera, y Lily sin notar que alguien venia, hizo que Snape se tropezara, dado que el pie de la chica estaba estirado a todo su largo por el pasillo.

El Slyhterin, efecto de la inevitable gravedad, callo al piso como peso muerto, amortiguando su caída con nada mejor que todo su rostro. Las cuatro se quedaron mirando al chico, sin saber si ayudarlo o salir corriendo.

-Yo... no se... -Lily miraba a sus amigas. No sabía que hacer ni decir.

Snape se levanto lentamente del suelo hasta quedar completamente incorporado. Se sobo su rostro, y antes de decir algo. Kathy estallo en risas. No sabia por que, pero había algo en todo eso que le hizo comprender que Severus Snape, el gran amor de vida, el chico perfecto con quien tendría a sus hijos, no era mas que eso, un chico, común y corriente, normal (dentro de los parámetros del mundo mágico).

Se acerco al chico, recogió el libro, aun entre risas, le miro a la cara y dijo:

- Me matas de la risa Snape, en serio. Vales oro.- Se fue de ahí entre carcajadas incontrolables. Dejando al Slytherin con tres Gryffindors, los cuatro sin entender nada.

Luego de ese inusual almuerzo, las tres chicas se fueron a la sala común, donde ya estaba los merodeadores descansando de su almuerzo. Lily pasó de largo y lo más rápido que pudo, Belén se sentó junto a Remus y Peter a charlar. Y Bea solo dio miradas de odio a Black, quien no entendía la actitud de la chica hacia el. Después de todo llevaban semanas sin hablarse. ¿Seria eso lo que la molestaba?

Estaba dispuesto a preguntarle cuando llego Fred Gogh y la llevo a un lado apartado de la sala común.

Mientras tanto, Lily estaba sobre su cama odiado ser una de adolescente medio enamorada. Prendió la radio con al intención de no pensar mas en James ni en nada... cambio las estaciones, algunas mágicas y otras cuantas muggles. Pero todas coincidían en algo, canciones de amor y amistad, desengaños y traiciones, desamores, desilusiones, así iba la temática de las canciones, estación tras estación, hasta que escucho la voz de un locutor que hablaba sobre medidas ambientales que serian aplicadas en Londres.

"esas medidas no servirán de nada, se los digo yo ya, tomen mi palabra... pero dejemos ese tema de lado, vamos a la música... Kiss, de Tom Jones..._You don't have to be beautiful, To turn me on, I just need your body..." _

_  
_Al menos eso ya no la deprimía, se quedo tendida en su cama, hasta que un grito le llamo la atención desde la sala común.

-o-

- ¿Que tal Fred?, tiempo que no hablamos¿no? Dios mira que hora que es, yo debo legar a mi próxima clase. Adiós.

- Espera Bea. Desde la fiesta que no hablamos. Quería saber... bueno, que piensas de todo esto.

- Mmmm... ¿Que pienso de que?- Pregunto haciéndose la desentendida

- ¡Me confesé a ti, y así es como respondes, pense que teniamos algo especial!- Gritó Fred, logrando que todos los miraran con mas atención.

- Pues sinceramente no es la confesión que yo esperaba- dijo tan alto como para que solo Fred la escuchara.

- ¿De que hablas?

- Pensé que te me confesarías, pero en la manera que un chico normal se le confiesa a una chica normal que a el le gusta, no pensé que me saldría con una de esas.

- No sabía que yo te gustaba...

- Y yo no sabia que a ti te gustaba el chico del que yo estaba enamorada.

Fred se quedo mirándola, sin saber que decir. Le gustaban los chicos pero no estaba tan cerca de su parte femenina aun. Quería consolarla, y no encontraba palabras para empezar a disculparse.

- De haber sabido que esos eran tu sentimientos, entonces yo...

- Olvídalo Fred - A su mente vino la escena de hace algunos minutos antes, Kathy riéndose de Snape en su cara... ahora lo entendía- Eres solo un chico- dijo con una sonrisa que dejo helado al joven golpeador.

-o-

- ¿que fue eso? -Dijo Sirius luego del grito de fred.

- Quizás discuten de lo que ocurrió en la fiesta del sábado. -Dijo Belén sin saber a quien respondía.

- ah, así que se le confesó. Que romántico. Una historia de amor en el equipo de Quidditch.- Sirius no despejaba sus ojos de los golpeadores que discutían demasiado cerca el uno del otro

-o-

Lily bajo a la sala común, Bea estaba hablando con Belén alejadas de los merodeadores. Por su parte los cuatros se reían de ella no sabia que. Miro a Potter con más detención. Estaba siendo inusualmente indiferente con ella.

- Mejor así, Potter. Mejor así...

- ¿Que dices Lily?- Sin darse cuenta Bea y Belén ya estaban al lado de ella. Tenia que decirles lo que le pasaba ya no aguantaba más.

- Hay algo importante que quiero contarles. Pero aun no puedo. Tan solo les pido que me comprendan, es algo muy difícil.- Sin mas palabras Lily salio de la sala común, necesitaba estar segura de lo que hacia, y que lo hacia por el bien de todos.

- ¿Qué le pasa a Lily?

- Ni idea, pero al menos ya esta dispuesta a contarnos porque esta tan decidida a odiar a James -respondió Belén.

- ¿Y porque creen que ella quiere odiar a James?- Sirius estaba atrás de ellas escuchando la conversación de las chicas sin que lo notaran.

- No te metas Black, no vaya a ser que le arruines la vida a alguien más. -Bea le respondió cortante y salio de la sala común dejando a Belén y Sirius completamente perplejos.

- ¿Y a ella que le hiciste?- Belén estaba dispuesta a regañar a Sirius, pero la respuesta que le dio también la dejo perpleja.

- Eso es lo que he intentado averiguar... -sin más, Sirius también salio de la sala común dejando a la pelinegra, perpleja nuevamente.

- ¡Remuuuuuuuuuuusss!, ya nadie me quiere contar que les pasa -se fue a quejar con el chico que hablaba distraídamente con James. La chica sentó junto a el, tal como niña de 4 años que no consigue lo que quiere.- Ni Lily, ni Bea ni Sirius me cuentan que les ocurre, empiezo a pensar que yo no me quieren.

- No te preocupes, - intervino James.- que Remus tiene amor suficiente por todos ellos -finalizo con un dejo de celos, y los dejo solos.

Por su parte Remus se quedo helado en su asiento sin saber como reaccionar a las palabras de su amigo.

- Te das cuenta- lo sacó ella de sus pensamientos- Ni siquiera James nos cuenta que mierda le pasa, que todos estén así me pone de mal humor. Mejor voy a clases...

La chica estaba saliendo del retrato cuando comprendió lo que James había dicho. Volvió a la sala común y vio que Remus ni se había movido. Se acerco al chico, le dio un suave beso en los labios y le confeso -Yo también tengo suficiente amor por todos ellos para ti- le dedico una sonrisa, le tomo la mano, y lo llevo a su próxima clase.

-o-

Para cuando termino la semana, las cosas no habían cambiado mucho. Lily había estado sola el mayor tiempo posible, alegando que tenía muchas cosas que pensar. Bea se había empeñado en el Quidditch, al menos así lograba evitar a Sirius, y Fred ya había logrado hacer las paces con ella alegando que nunca sintió nada por Sirius, que el solo le dio a entender sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Sirius y James se paseaban por Hogwarts con malas caras y hacinado cuanto daño podían a cuanto Slytherin se le pasaba enfrente, y siempre era Snape al que encontraban. James había escuchado de un hechizo que te colgaba en el aire de un pie, el y Sirius estuvieron mucho tiempo buscando el dichoso hechizo, hasta que un día se toparon con Snape, en un pasillo en desuso, lanzándolo sobre un Hufflepuf de segundo. Antes de que Snape pudiera pestañear, el también estaba colgado de un tobillo.

- Que tenemos aquí Snivelus -rió James malicioso.- Así que eras tu el que deja a los Hufflepuf colgados de sus tobillos por Hogwarts.

- Y pensar que McGonagall ya nos culpaba a nosotros.- Dijo Sirius.- Bueno Quejicus, si nos dices el contra hechizo, bajamos al chico de Hufflepuf y no le decimos nada a McGonagall o Slughorn sobre tus bromitas.

- ¿Como estaré seguro de que no le dirán a McGonagall o Slughorn? -alego, cruzandose de brazos a pesar de su incomoda posición.

- Es palabra de Gryffindor,- aclaro Sirius- y esa cuanta -el pequeño de hufflepuf lo miro con regaño- bueno, al hufflepuf también cuenta. -dijo restando importancia.

- Una palabra no basta -rió Severus mordaz- necesito una garantía.

- No están en occisión de negociar.- reclamo el pequeño huffie.- solo haz lo que dicen.

- tu calladito y así salimos los dos de aquí.-le gruño Snape.

Para sorpresa, no solo de Snape, sino que de Sirius también, James le tendió su varita a Snape.

- Aquí tienes tu garantía -Severus tomo la varita de James.- Ahora el contrahechizo

Antes eso Snape no tuvo mas excusas, murmuro "liveracorpus", Sirius bajo al chico de Hufflepuf, que con rápido gracias hacia los dos merodeadores, salio corriendo de ahí.

Antes de soltar a Snape, Sirius miro James, como esperando alguna seña de cual era su plan. Pero James se quedo impasivo, mirando como Snape sostenía su varita mágica. Ante eso Sirius solo bajo a Snape, de muy mala gana.

-o-

El sábado por la mañana, James y Sirius se levantaron temprano, la noche anterior había sido luna llena, e iban a la enfermería a buscar a Remus, (Peter se quedo durmiendo, porque durante el paseo por el Bosque prohibido, se había caído del lomo de James y se había perdido, no los encontró hasta tan solo una media hora antes del amanecer). Los dos estaban de un inusual buen humor. Y camino a la enfermería tomaron un pequeño desvió por un pasillo no transitado. ahí se encontraron a Snape, todavía colgando del tobillo, tal como lo habían dejado la tarde anterior. En cuanto James y Sirius lo vieron rompieron en carcajadas, Snape se había quedado dormido y despertó con un sobresalto al oír las risotadas de los dos Gryffinfors.

- De verdad snape no esperaba encontrarte aquí, que agradable sorpresa.- Dijo James entre risotadas.

- Ni siquiera Filch ni la gata roñosa te han encontrado.- continuo Sirius.

- Estas me la van a pagar caro- gruño Severus por lo bajo.

Sirius y James se miraron por un nanosegundo, sopesando la gravedad y seriedad de la amenaza de Snape. Al parecer no era tan grave porque ambos rompieron a llorar de la risa. La tarde anterior, justo en momento en que Sirius había soltado a Snape, James, lo desarmo, con la varita del Hufflupuf de segundo, que le había quitado mientras Sirius hablaba con Snape. Sin pensarlo mucho, Sirius volvió a colgar a Snape del tobillo, y lo habían dejado ahí a su suerte. Con la varita dentro de un jarrón barroco bastante desagradable a la vista, que estaba a unos tres metros del Slytherin

- Si algún día logras bajarte de ahí, claro.- Rió James.

Pero la alegría no les duro mucho. Fue algo rápido todo, pero en parpadeo, Severus estaba en el suelo, con chichón en la nuca por el golpe, James y Sirius tomaron sus varitas, pero antes de que ninguno de los tres si quiera pensara en lanzar un maleficio, la voz de la profesora McGonagall los congeló a los tres.

- Potter, Black, Snape... A mi despacho ¡AHORA.- Con un gesto los tres guardaron sus varitas y salieron aun pasillo próximo, donde quedaba el pasillo de McGonagall.

Los tres hicieron nota mental, nunca pelear cerca del despacho de McGonagall.

-o-

Lily iba atrasada a entregar el ensayo de nota extra para McGonagall. Cuando llego al lugar, y antes de tocar la puerta, escucho que la profesora gritaba.

- ¡Ya sabia yo que eran ustedes los que causaban tanto alboroto con el hechizo "levicorpus"! Pero debo decir cuanto me decepcionan los dos, cometer ese acto tan horrible contra niños de segundo.

- Pero profesora McGonagall, le estamos diciendo que no fuimos nosotros…

- Aun no termino de hablar de Potter. Cincuenta puntos menos por todos los alumnos que ya hemos encontrado, y veinte puntos menos por el ataque contra el seños Snape. Y que no se discuta más. Esta noche vendrán los dos a mi despacho a cumplir castigo. Ahora retírense.

El primero en salir del lugar fue Snape, pero Lily estaba tan concentrada en odiar a James y Sirius por el comportamiento tan penoso que no vio la sonrisa de victoria que llevaba el Slytherin. Cuando salio James, ella solo le dio una mirada de desprecio y entro al despacho de la profesora.

-o-

- déjame ver si entiendo.- pidió Bea frotándose las sienes con sus manos.- El motivo por el que no quieres salir con Potter es porque el no te de una buena corazonada. ¿Es eso?

- Si, y ya sabia yo que no me comprenderían, pero Potter me da mala espina, y fin del asunto.- concluyo Lily tajante. Belén y Kathy solo miraban a la chica mientras esta se ataba una cola alta.- ¿Qué tal me veo?

Las tres solo asintieron. Salieron del baño cada una con sus propios pensamientos. Lily estaba nerviosa, tenía una cita en Hogsmade con un chico de Ravenclaw, y estaba nerviosa, hace siglos que no tenia una cita. Belén se reunió con Remus en la entrada, mientras Lily esperaba que llegara Elijah Williams. Bea y Kathy se fueron a Hogsmade, dejando a la pelirroja sola.

-¿Lista para nuestra cita, Evans?- pregunto James a su espalda acariciando su cabello.- te ves hermosa, o al menos mas linda que ayer.

Lily le dio un manotazo alejándolo de si. Le dio una mirada de desprecio y le planto una cachetada. La mejilla de James quedo roja al instante.

- eres un cerdo, Potter.- se dio media vuelta- Espero a alguien, así que piérdete.

- Estas mas tierna que antes,- rió James.- suerte para el chico que tenga el valor de salir contigo. Pensé que era el único que tendría los nervios para soportarte.

- Bueno, ese siempre a sido tu problema Potter, pensar. La verdad es que no lo haces tan bien,- y con una sonrisa que pretendía ser amigable le dijo.- mejor te dedicas a perseguir pelotitas voladoras doradas, no necesitas mucho cerebro para eso. – y sin esperar que le reaccionase, salio del castillo decidida.

James la vio marcharse, se quedo de pie pensando. Por mas que el intentara llevarse bien con la pelirroja, ella no hacia mas que odiarlo y humillarlo, y la paciencia se le estaba a acabando a Potter, pronto ya no seria el chico considerado que había sido, y se dedicara a molestar cuanto pudiese a la chica.

* * *

Espero y lo hayan disfrutado... y ahora las noticias que le tenia... y esa es la **MAGNIFICA REEDICION** ( mas bien, la completa reescritura) de este fic. Esta idea que ven aqui, osea, este fic en si, lo terminare sin cambiarle nada porque me parece injusto no terminar esta historia por todas aquellas personas que me dieron su apoyo y que disfrutan de este fic.

Asi que, la reedicion creo llevara el mismo nombre, pero va por los mismo, mismos personajes con distintos nombres algunos, nuevas idea y nuevos porques. Esto lo hago mas que nada por mero capricho mio y porque siente que esta historia fue decayendo con el tiempo, del nuevo ya tengo cinco capitulos listos, y lo subire cuando termine este.

Creo que esas son todas las noticias por el momento. Estoy trabajando arduamente en este fic para terminarlo y en el proximo, que espero todos disfruten tanto e incluso mas que este.

bueno, las dejo, besos a todos y gracias por los rr's que me llegaron, no pidan perdon por nada (_jamesandmolly_ ) que no lo meresco, ya saben por mis demoras...

Ahra si ke me voy. Cariños a todas!!!

Velti vieron que me cambie de nombre ??


	16. Inesperado encuentro

todos los personajes pertecenen a JK Rowling.

**¿Por qué James Potter se enamoro de Lily Evans?**

Algo que por lo general no nos queda muy claro,  
siempre se sabe como James enamora a Lily,  
pero nunca por que James  
se enamoro de ella en primer plano.

Para todos aquellos que tiene esta duda,  
aquí les explico el porque,  
con el tan inesperado  
final.

* * *

Capitulo 16: Inesperado encuentro

Cuando Lily llego a Hogsmade noto algo extraño. Ella nunca iba sola, pero por algún motivo se encontraba en la entrada del pueblo sin compañía, y fue cuando recordó a Elijah Williams. Con un fuerte "¡Por Merlín!" se dio vuelta y choco con un chico, para su desgracia, James Potter.

- Podríamos haber caminado juntos hasta aquí, ¿no crees?

- Quítate.- Lily camino hasta Hogwarts con la intención de encontrarse con Elijah, pero James le impidió seguir su camino.

- ¿Prefieres una cita con un nadie, antes que con James Potter? Todas las chicas se mueren por tener una cita conmigo.- dijo James al tiempo que sonreía a una chica de tercero que pasaba por ahí.

Lily sonrió y James se asusto por unos segundos. No era posible que Lily aceptara a tener una cita con el. De eso ya se había convencido.

- Elijah.- Lily esquivó a James y se fue a abrazar a un chico alto. Exageradamente alto. De cabello negro y ojos azules.- Lamento no haberte esperado en el vestíbulo como acordamos, pero tuve un inconveniente.

- No te preocupes.- dijo el sujetándola por la cintura- Vamos a Honeydukes, mi hermana me ha pedido cajas de ranas de chocolate.- finalizo con una sonrisa mientras tomaba a Lily de la mano y se la llevaba camino abajo, dejando a James con su discurso de "Soy irresistible" invalidado.

-o-

- Habiendo establecidos los principios de las bases por las cuales actúa el… señorita Evans, ¿Le ocurre algo?- preguntó extrañado Horace Slughorn.

El aula de pociones quedo en un profundo silencio. Las miradas se dirigieron hacia Lily Evans, que sostenía su caldero en alto, por sobre su cabeza en una actitud casi sobre protectora. Al otro lado de la sala, James miraba riendo la escena.

- Sentí que alguien lo quería lanzar al suelo.- explicó ligeramente avergonzada.

- ¿Querrá decir un hechizo?- pregunto el profesor Slughorn acercándose al mesón de la chica.

- No, sentí a alguien junto a mi que movía el caldero.- reitero Lily sin cambiar de posición

- ¿Un fantasma?-dijo para si mismo cundo ya se encontraba frente a Lily- no se preocupe señorita Evans, no debe ser nada.

- Sentí la mano de alguien.- gruñó Lily golpeando su caldero en la mesa, haciendo que el humeante y viscoso liquido incoloro la bañara por completo a ella y a Horace Slughorn.

Todos rompieron a reír a carcajadas, pero Lily solo escucho la risotada de James Potter. Con la sangre hirviendo y cubierta de una poción que en esos momentos Lily había olvidado hasta su nombre, se dio media vuelta, con varita en alto y pronunciando un maleficio, que de no ser por los reflejos de buscador de James Potter, le habría dado en el pecho.

-o-

- ¿Y que? –pregunto Belén a Bea. La castaña la miro desde su asiento, con sus gafas de lectura y una pereza usual en ella por esos días.

- ¿De que? – pregunto con aun mas pereza. Belén se dejo caer en la butaca frente a Bea y con exasperación dijo.

- Sobre Lily. ¿Viste como atacaba a James por nada? Creo que algo le falla.- Belén hizo un gesto dando a entender que Lily estaba loca.

Bea no respondió. Lily había llegado a la sala común, evidentemente molesta. Lanzo con rabia su mochila al piso, y se sentó en el suelo, en posición de meditación. Saco un papel de su túnica y recito las extrañas palabras que había allí.

- ¿Qué haces? –pregunto Bea.

- Control de la ira mediante magia. McGonagall me ha obligado.- suspiro profundamente cerrando sus ojos, e invocando más palabras extrañas.

- Y que si le lanzaste a Potter un hechizo, -estalló Bea.- el siempre va por ahí maldiciendo a cuanta persona se le cruce, y lo vemos a el meditando. Además, fue tan solo un hechizo fallido, ni que estuviera en la enfermería.- termino indignada ante la injusticia que se hacia con Lily.

La pelirroja se tomo su tiempo en responder, pero con una sonrisa les dijo – Cuando estábamos en el despacho de McGonagall, le he dado como cual bolsa de boxeo. Es entonces cuando McGonagall entro, y me ordeno la meditación.

- Lily, le podrías haber causado grave daño.-exclamo Belén.

- OH, no creas Belén. Le hice grave daño. Creo que quedo inconciente.- Lily ya había dejado de conjurar las palabras para el control de la ira, y levitaba a unos escasos centímetros del suelo.- Pero no crean que fue solo por lo del caldero.

- Lily, no creo que Potter haya sido el del caldero. Y concuerdo con Belén, creo que estas chafada.

La pelirroja solo la miro con una ceja alzada y continuo.- Potter se las busco. Yo no tenía intención en hacerle daño. Mientras esperábamos, el me pregunto porque le había lanzado un hechizo. Le respondí que por el había querido lanzar el caldero sobre mi, se rió. ¿Saben que me respondió? –preguntó Lily, que ahora hacia extraños movimientos con su varita, formando una especia de circulo mágico alrededor suyo.- Que no había querido lanzarme el caldero, ¡el solo quería levitarlo!

- ¿Fue entonces cuando te lanzaste a golpearlo? –pregunto Belén, ahora mas comprensiva con su amiga.

- No, no le quise golpear. No quería que mi castigo empeorara, así que lo deje hablar.- Ahora había una suave aura azul que rodeaba el cuerpo de Lily-. Lo que me hizo querer hacerlo puré sin magia, fue esto, y cito: "Quería bañarte en tu perfecta poción, pero veo que no debí complicarme mucho, ya que eso lo haces tu solita" – dijo hablando como trol engreído.

Ni Bea ni Belén lo resistieron, ambas rompieron en risas. Haciendo que Lily también riera, destruyendo su aura azul y cayendo al suelo con un ruido sordo.

-o-

-¿Cómo logró que esto termine?- preguntó James al aire. Estaban los cuatro merodeadores en la habitación, un sano momento de ocio. Sirius y Remus se miraron sin comprender muy bien porque James hacia la pregunta, y les sorprendió ver que Peter acertaba a sus pensamientos.

-Solo tienes que alejarte de ella. No creo que tu vida dependa de lo que Lily sienta por ti. Eres mas fuerte que eso Prongs –los tres miraron a Peter aun mas sorprendidos por lo sabio de sus palabras-. No me miren así, ya vemos como te dejo solo por una pequeña broma.

- Yo creo que es más que eso James –interrumpió Remus-. No tenías que provocarla en el despacho de McGonagall, lograste hacerla enfadar aun mas.

Un silencio prolongado se produjo, luego James solo chasqueo la lengua y salio del cuarto arrastrando los pies.

-o-

En la sala común había mas gente de la normal para ser la hora de almuerzo. Estaban todos reunidos y en un inusual silencio. James se acercó para tener una mejor visual de lo que ocurría. En el circulo que se formaba por el tumulto de gente, habían tres personas rodeadas de una extraña aura azul unos centímetros sobre el suelo, y otras cuantas en la misma posición, recitando un conjuro por lo bajo.

- Todo esta en el deseo que tengan de dominar esa ira incontrolable.

Lily estaba en el centro de todo, elevada más centímetros por sobre el suelo que el resto, y su aura brillaba mas que las otras dos, que eran Bea y Belén

- Recuerden que la ira nos nubla la mente y nos impide controlarnos- dijo al tiempo que abría los ojos y estos se fijaban directamente en los de James. Su levitación comenzó temblar y su aura brillo un poco menos, pero logro mantener la posición-. ¿No te apetece participar en el control de la ira James? Se siente mucho mejor que lanzar maldiciones a los alumnos de segundo año- al terminar de decir esas palabras, el aura de Lily se apago y cayó con un golpe seco sobre la alfombra. Sin esperas mas palabras se puso en pie y se marcho de la sala.

Lagrimas corrieron por las mejillas rojizas de Lily. Sentía rabia, frustración e impotencia, todo por James. Le costaba creer que el había gastado esas bromas sobre los hufflepuf de segundos, pero no podía poner las manos al fuego por James.

Cuando se encontró sola en un pasillo alejado se sentó en una esquina abrazando sus piernas y se dejo llorar cuanto quiso sin importarle que alguien la escuchara. Había algo en la mirada de James que no podía resistir. Descubrió eso hace poco. Lo que sentía por James era indescriptible. Por más que intentaba odiarlo, cada vez que entraba a una sala, podía saber si James estaba ahí por su aroma. Odiaba la sala común porque podía escuchar el eco de su risa por todos lados. El gran salón le recordaba la primera vez que habían hablado. Pero era otra cosa la que la atormentaba aun más.

No conocía a James. A pesar de todo lo que habían hablado, del tiempo que habían pasado juntos, Lily no estaba segura de que era lo que James realmente quería. Le aterraba no saber lo que el corazón de James buscaba. Le aterraba no descifrar sus pensamientos.

- ¡Estupida, estupida!- se repetía en un susurro.

James se quedo de pie al final del pasillo, viendo a Lily llorar en una esquina. Quizás, y por muy extraño que era, Peter si tenía razón, y lo mejor era alejarse de Lily. Le dolía pensar que no cruzaría mas su mirada con la de ella, pero si realmente, su existencia, la hacia sufrir tanto, y si el la amaba tanto como se había dado cuanta hace poco, entonces le dejaría en paz. No sin antes aclarar una sola cosa.

Lily escucho unos pasos al final del pasillo, levantó la mirada con la esperanza de ver a una de sus amigas, pero antes de que sus ojos le develaran la incomoda realidad, su olfato le dijo que era James Potter el que venia caminado por el pasillo. Y antes de poder protestar, James se adelanto.

- Solo te voy a decir dos cosas Lily- dijo antes de ser interrumpido por la voz de la chica-. La primera es que yo no soy, y mucho menos Sirius, responsable de los alumnos de hufflepef de segundo-. Lily solo chasqueo la lengua dando a entender que no le creía una sola palabra-. Y dudo que me creas… pero si quieres habla con snape o con jacob thomas, ellos te aclaran las cosas…

- No quiero escucharte mas James, no se que decirte para que me dejes sola- dijo en un apenas audible susurro.

- ¡Esto es lo mas importante!- levantó su voz y se puso de rodillas frente a Lily-. Perdóname por todo lo que te hice. Se que no crees nada de lo que te digo, y entiendo el porque… ¿pero me creerías si te digo que me enamore de ti, y por ser un gran cobarde no me atreví a decírtelo a la cara, y que cuando lo hice, tu solo te quedaste dormida?

-¿De que me estas hablando? Tu nunca me has dicho tales cosas- gritó Lily colérica, levantando la cara, que estaba roja de tanto llorar-, no recuerdo haberme quedado dormida…- la expresión de Lily cambio radicalmente. Si se había quedado dormida, cuando James fue a "devolverle" la cartera, luego de la fiesta de linda.

Se creo un largo silencio entre los dos. ¿Podía ser cierto lo que James le decía? No recordaba muy bien ese día, solo que James le había entregado su dinero y se había marchado, aunque no recordaba haberlo visto. Había sido su madre la que le había entregado la bolsita, no James. Entonces ¿si se había quedado dormida?

-no tienes que preocuparte de nada- escuchó decir a James al tiempo que el chico se ponía en pie-. Eso ya paso, y muchas otras cosas, así que entiendo que no me quieras ver- mentira, Lily solo quería pasarse el tiempo mirando esos ojos castaños y entender lo que James deseaba-, porque ya no te voy a molestar mas. Si es lo que deseas, es lo tendrás.

- ¿Qué dijiste cuando me quede dormida?

La pregunta tomo a James por sorpresa. Se quedo helado de pie frente a Lily, que le miraba con sus ojos verdes, sus mejillas estaban rojas por todo lo que había corrido y llorado. Estaba tan indefensa en esa esquina fría y solitaria. Recordaba con exactitud lo que le había dicho a la chica, mientras ella se había quedado dormida su espalda. Sintió como su rostro se acaloraba y tenía la certeza de que estaba igual de rojo que la chica, por la sonrisa involuntaria de Lily.

- No estoy muy seguro- dijo nervioso-. Pero de verdad no impor…

-A mi me importa- se puso en pie y le miro directo a los ojos-, no te das cuenta que me acabas de decir que me amas, y luego que te vas a alejar de mi, que ya me habías dicho todo esto, ¡y que no importa!

- ¿A ti te importa?- pregunto incrédulo-. Pensé que me odiabas- dijo reflexivo.

- Eso intento, pero no me la dejas muy fácil-alego caminando alrededor del chico-. Mucho menos haciendo toda esta declaración amorosa o que se yo lo que sea esto. ¿Qué pretendes James Potter?

- ¡Nada! Créeme Lily, no pretendo nada de esto, solo quería decirte que ya no tienes que preocuparte mas de mi, que te voy a dejar tranquila tal como quieres- los ojos de Lily parecían confusos, estaba haciendo exactamente lo que ella quería, ¿porque parecía mas miserable que hace 20 minutos? Y mas lagrimas brotaron de los ojos de la chica.

- ¡No seas estupido! ¿Desde cuando una chica dice a viva voz lo que realmente quiere gritar?- Lily se seco el rostro con la manga de su tunica, acto que provoco en James el incontenible de deseo de abrazarla.

- ¿Entonces que quieres?- sollozo desesperado en su oído-. Si quieres que me tire de la torre mas alta, Lily, si es eso lo que realmente deseas, lo haré. ¡Hare lo que tu me digas! De que me sirve existir si no es para hacerte a ti feliz- su voz se quebró mientras hundía su rostro en el alborotado cabello de Lily y la sujetaba con más fuerza, no quería dejarla ir.

- Solo una cosa quiero- susurro Lily alejándose un poco, solo un poco, del pecho de James-. Dime que me dijiste cuando me quede dormida.

James se vio incomodo ante la situación, pero como había prometido, suspiro intentando recordar detalladamente cada palabra.

- Era algo como: se que no soy tu persona favorita en el mundo... –Lily soltó una risita, y luego de una mirada amenazadora de James, le dejo continuar-. Estoy realmente agradecido de haber tenido la oportunidad de conocerte, me gustaría que fuésemos amigos. Quiero tomarme las cosas con calma, quizás en el futuro podemos ser mas que amigos.

- ¿Solo eso? –Preguntó un poco decepcionada –. Realmente no era importante.

- Borre algunas partes sin mayor interés –dijo mirando distraído a otro lado-. Pero tampoco pude terminar lo que quería decir, fue entonces cuando despertaste y te fuiste a vestir.

- Lo recuerdo vagamente –dijo ella mirándolo atentamente, esperando que James digiera lo que se Moria por escuchar –. ¿Qué fue lo que no terminaste de decir?

- No es algo que no te haya dicho, pero creo que estabas bastante ebria y un tanto inconciente.

- Si que sabes elegir los momentos apropiados –le respondió burlona.

- lo que me falto decir –James acerco su rostro al de Lily, tocando su frente, y mirándola directo a los ojos. Lily se puso muy tensa y eso James lo sintió en los brazos de ella que le rodeaban por la cintura-. Realmente me gustas mucho Lily Evans. Si tuviera que decir cuando paso, fue desde el momento que te conocí.

- No seas mentiroso –río Lily al tiempo que se relajaba en los brazos de James.

- Bueno, quizás no desde que te conocí, pero si hace mucho tiempo.

- Y has sido un gran idiota al no habérmelo dicho –descanso su cabezo en el pecho del chico, que la embragaba de su aroma.

- Y tu una terca al empeñarte tanto en odiarme –tomo el rostro de Lily por la barbilla y beso suavemente sus labios-. Volvamos a la sala común, antes que Bea o Belén piensen que me asesinaste.

* * *

Fin.

Hay que simple que termino, pero termino.

Gracias a quien aun lo lee. Espero haya sido de su gusto.


End file.
